<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>锦鲤报恩 by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707133">锦鲤报恩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87'>春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu, Kojima Haruna/Oshima Yuuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原本对于平常没啥爱好的大岛社长来说，周末去山里钓鱼是最难得的清净时光，不用去想公司里大大小小的一堆烂事。</p><p>但是近年来经济形势不好，公司经营状况不太好，原本是想出来散散心的大岛，在难得的钓鱼时间里，也开始头疼这些破事了。而且今天也特别奇怪，一整天了，一无所获。</p><p>大岛看了看时间，打算差不多就收拾收拾回家了。突然钓竿手感一变，有鱼上钩了！而且意外的觉得很重，大岛这个兴奋啊，双手握住了钓竿使劲往上拽——这啥？锦鲤？这么大？通常不应该在野外看到吧？</p><p>看着钓钩上比大岛的小臂还长的、翻腾扭动通身金光灿灿的锦鲤，大岛觉得有点奇怪。但既然是锦鲤，那应该不能带回去吃，或者说应该并不好吃，那要放回去吗……</p><p>脑子里想了很多处置办法，而钓竿上的锦鲤不停地张着嘴，扑腾地越发无力了。</p><p>发觉不对的大岛赶紧把锦鲤从钓钩上解下来放进桶里，终于不扑腾了的锦鲤这才有机会被大岛看个清楚——原来身上的鳞片是白色的，白里面泛着金色，所以看上去就是金灿灿的。放在水里的锦鲤好像更大了，看起来是活了不少年头了。</p><p>说实话，活了二十多年，大岛还是第一次看到这么好看的锦鲤，而这么好看的的锦鲤却被自己用钓钩把嘴扎穿，大岛突然觉得有点心疼。</p><p>放回到这里恐怕还是会被人钓，不如找个公园的湖把它放了好了，对了，家旁边有个公园，里面的那个湖应该是安全的，就这么办吧。</p><p> </p><p>“哎，原本以为今晚有鱼吃的……”看着锦鲤头也不回地游走了，大岛怅然若失。</p><p>算了，回去吃泡面吧。折腾了半天，在开车回家的路上堵了三小时的大岛，已经精疲力尽了，实在没精力去做饭，去趟便利店好了。</p><p>拖着又饿又累的身体走到便利店，买了一堆泡面回了家，想着明天又要开始面对公司的一堆破事，大岛有种绝望感。</p><p>在等待泡面泡好的时候，大岛无聊地看着今天手机里拍下的锦鲤的照片。</p><p>“当当当”有人敲门。</p><p>打开门，看到一个穿着白色宽松居家服的长头发陌生女人站在门口，然后就直接推开大岛，一点也不见外地走了进来，往沙发上一坐，臭着一张脸。</p><p>“哎？哎哎？什么情况？这里是我家啊？你是谁？”</p><p>仔细看这个女人，肤色很白，就算气鼓鼓的，也掩盖不了是个美人的事实，身材嘛，被肥大的居家服遮住了。不过这个时间穿着居家服出现在自家门前也太过可疑了吧。</p><p>“我是你今天放掉的锦鲤。”冷淡的语气让大岛觉得自己好像做过什么对不起她的事。</p><p>“原来如此……啊？你等等，你说是你是什么？”努力回想着有没有被人知道今天钓到锦鲤的事，自己好像……还没有往网上挂吧。</p><p>“我是你用鱼钩把嘴钩破了的那条锦鲤！你这个人怎么这么啰嗦，我饿了。”居然发脾气了。下嘴唇，确实有些红肿。</p><p>“哎？呃……家里只有泡面……你……先将就一下？”姑且相信她好了，而且天生无法对好看的女人狠下心的大岛是……非常有原则的。</p><p>“也行。”略有些鄙夷地把大岛家扫了一圈，直接把大岛泡好了还没来得及吃的泡面拿了起来，直接开始吃。</p><p>“啊！我的泡面……”大岛顶着八字眉，心抽痛了一下。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“没……我说……好不好吃？”继续勇敢贯彻自己的处世哲学的大岛慌忙回应着对方。</p><p>“凑合。明天要吃咖喱。”</p><p>啥？还有明天？这祖宗到底是来做什么的？讨债吗？不过确实是自己先钩破了人家的嘴巴在先，有些不平的大岛又心虚了起来。</p><p>“你家浴缸在哪？”</p><p>“在……在那边……”</p><p>吃饱了的陌生女人放下泡面碗，径直走进浴室，啪嗒一声落锁的声音，把大岛彻底关在了门外。</p><p>大岛整个人都崩溃了，这到底是什么情况？？蹭饭也就罢了，怎么还要借用浴室？</p><p>而现在已经过去两个多小时了，大岛像个变态一样把耳朵贴在在浴室门上也已经半天了，浴室里什么动静都没有，不会……是出什么事了吧？！</p><p>越想越不对，好在家里有浴室备用钥匙，大岛找来钥匙开门冲了进去。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>一声尖叫，一个耳光，抽的大岛脑袋嗡嗡响，不过，也可能是因为看到了女人的身材才嗡嗡响也说不定。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坐在沙发上的女人裹着浴巾，翘着二郎腿，双手叉在胸前。</p><p>对面在地板上土下座的大岛社长，脸还火辣辣的疼。</p><p>刚才，在甩完大岛耳光之后，用手遮上半身也不是、遮下半身也不是的陌生女人，在大岛被打了还直勾勾的眼神下，迅速变成了锦鲤的形态，倒是让大岛确信了这个女人确实……是下午的那条锦鲤。</p><p>虽然确实是自己冒犯了她，不过都是雌性，还不是同一类的生物，反应那么激烈干嘛……</p><p>沉默了许久，女人终于开口说话了。</p><p>“你之前救了我，按照规矩，我应该是要化成人形来报恩的。但是刚才在我施法的时候你闯进来，害我施法进行到一半的时候失败了，原本用一周就能搞定的事，现在要花十年的时间才能搞定，而且，凡人，你刚才还冒犯了我。”女人，不对，应该是女神，女神仍旧带着怒气。</p><p>“啊？！那……神明大人，我……不，小的应该怎么做才能弥补过失？”</p><p>“供养我十年。”</p><p>大岛觉得请回家了一位瘟神。</p><p>“……小的还有一个问题……”</p><p>“说。”</p><p>“…………能不能告诉小的，您为什么会出现在野外…………”</p><p>毕竟不出现在野外，就不会被自己钓到，不被自己钓起就不用来报恩，不来报恩大岛就不会冒犯到她，所以从源头找找看，看能不能找到送走这位瘟神的方法。</p><p>“……我拒绝回答。”大岛敏锐地看到她眼中闪过一丝局促——有问题！</p><p>“其实，神明大人，您是被我钓起的，其实是可以不用来报恩的……”</p><p>“……我被钓起不是你的问题……所以不行。我困了，明早记得给我准备早餐。”——于是大岛的卧室被征用了。</p><p>大岛苦着脸看着唯一能充当卧具的沙发……今天真是有够倒霉。</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，大岛顶着两个黑眼圈到了公司，得到的新消息，上一批的订单尾款还没有到账，而眼看就要发不出员工工资了。没一个好消息，大岛叹了口气。</p><p>“社长！银行来的电话！”秘书打断了焦头烂额的大岛的继续低沉。</p><p>“哦，好，帮我接进来吧。”</p><p>公司目前急需贷款，大岛最近也是跑了很多银行做申请，但是没有银行敢贷给大岛，大概这个电话又是资格审批不合格的通知吧，大岛都快被拒绝到麻木了，再这样下去，干脆申请破产算了。</p><p>结果却大出大岛意料，虽然批下来的金额并不如意，但是这家银行却同意把钱借给大岛——至少这几个月的员工工资不用愁了。</p><p> </p><p>不管怎么说，今天值得庆祝，大岛特意在回家前拐了个弯，跑去超市买了咖喱还有一堆食材，毕竟现在除了自己，还需要供养一位神明的嘛。早听说锦鲤能带来好运，难道是家里的那位起作用了？如果真是这样，供养着那个美人神明也不是什么坏事嘛。</p><p>打开家门，餐桌上除了早餐的碗，还有一盒吃过的泡面，而神明大人正穿着大岛最大号的一件运动服——毕竟神明高出大岛一个头，头顶冲着门口，躺在沙发上看着电视，吃着薯片，还掉了一地渣。</p><p>这样的状态要持续十年吗？大岛又觉得自己脑袋有点嗡嗡作响了。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，神明大人。”收拾好了一桌狼藉的大岛规规矩矩地跪坐在神明大人脑袋旁的地板上。</p><p>“嗯？给我倒杯水。”一手对着大岛举起空杯子，一手拿着遥控器。</p><p>“呃，好的……”大岛双手接过杯子，给神明大人倒了一杯温度刚好能入口的水，递回去，然后又规规矩矩地跪坐回神明大人脑袋旁的地板上，打算重新刚才没有进行的话题。</p><p>“神明大人……”</p><p>“我要这个，给我买。”</p><p>顺着神明大人的手指看过去，电视上的人正拿着最新型号的水果手机，大岛一头黑线，这个神明也真是够直白的。</p><p>“……好……我说神明大人……”</p><p>“不要叫我神明大人了，我还没继位，再叫下去，那群老头子不知道会不会来找麻烦，叫我公主。”</p><p>“好的，我说公主大人……”大岛急啊，这话说了半天一句都没在重点上。</p><p>大岛刚打算继续话题，公主大人换了个姿势，大岛眼神瞬间就直了，原来……只穿了一件运动服吗……没有裤子、也没有内衣……察觉到大岛眼神的公主大人瞬间失去了刚刚的从容，从沙发上跳起来——“变态！”</p><p>“啪嗒，啪嗒”</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>闭紧了双眼缩着脖子打算再挨公主一巴掌的大岛没等到巴掌，睁眼却看到了一件掉在地板上的运动服，和一条在运动服里不停扑腾着的锦鲤……</p><p>这是……算哪门子的条件反射啊……</p><p> </p><p>不行不行，在这她会死。手忙脚乱地把浴缸放满凉水，去抓的时候还因为太滑而失手了两次，挂掉了两片鱼鳞。</p><p>等到都弄好，把公主大人放进浴缸，大岛才松了一口气。不过鉴于公主大人每次被自己看到窘状都会变鱼，干脆找来了自己没穿过的内衣内裤和一整套最大号的居家服，确认应该没问题了，大岛退出浴室，把门关好。</p><p>“砰”浴室的门被猛然打开，大岛被吓了一跳。</p><p>“凡人！我嘴巴还没有好，你又把我弄伤了！！”公主大人指着脖子和腿上的伤口。</p><p>大岛撇着八字眉看着已经变回人形的公主大人，“那……那我给你消毒包扎嘛……”</p><p>坐在餐桌旁看着大岛翻找出药箱。</p><p>大岛蹲下来，把公主大人的脚放到腿上，准备给公主大人处理腿上的伤口。抬头望着公主大人，“可能会有些疼。”</p><p>“嗯……”嘟着嘴看着自己腿上的伤口，什么嘛，不发火的时候很可爱嘛，轻轻地用酒精棉球去接触伤口。</p><p>“嘶……”公主大人一颤。</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>点头。</p><p>“那我轻一点。”</p><p>点头。</p><p>虽然相处时间不长，但看这些反应，应该是位涉世不深的什么继承人吧，应该很好相处才对，大岛想着，终于给腿上的伤口消毒完毕，小心贴上创可贴，轻轻抚上，“好啦～”，抬头去看公主大人，花栗鼠一样的笑了起来，“我有名字的，叫大岛，大岛优子。”</p><p>“……小嶋……阳菜……”</p><p>“下面要处理脖子上的伤口哦～”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“可能会有些……”</p><p>“啊！”大岛的最后一个字“痒”被憋住，因为自己的气息打在小嶋公主的颈边，搔痒了小嶋公主，于是一声尖叫后……“啪嗒，啪嗒……”</p><p>大岛无奈，“我说，公主大人，咱们别变鱼了好吗……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大岛公司的八卦内容最近非常丰富，每天都有新内容，比如社长最近经常一脸疲惫地来上班，比如社长明明是个电子白痴但居然被撞见买了新手机，比如社长明明是个单身却买了婴儿的澡盆，比如社长明明不追求时尚最近却买了很多时装，比如原本都是工作为重的大岛社长，最近都是一到点就跑了……所以大家都在说，万年单身的社长绝对恋爱了。</p><p>不过好在是最近大岛亲自出马去谈下了几个新项目，不至于让员工天天闲到只剩磨嘴皮子。</p><p> </p><p>“公主，准备吃饭咯～”</p><p>如果被大岛的员工们知道这个扎着围裙、举着锅铲、从厨房探出头来喊人吃饭的家庭主妇一样的人，居然是他们平常英明神武的那个大岛社长，绝对会在公司八卦圈说上一整年。</p><p>“哦，好。”趴在沙发上玩手机的公主大人懒懒的回应，懒懒的起身。</p><p>这几天相处下来，确实如大岛所料，小嶋公主还是很好相处的，而且其实很可爱。</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭，刚放下碗筷的阳菜举着手机到大岛面前，“我想要这个。”</p><p>总的来说小嶋公主还是很好相处的，也很可爱……只要满足她的要求。</p><p>大岛看了一眼公主大人手机屏幕，不禁倒抽一口气，捂住了自己的小心脏，“这……这……这裙子是限量款……应该很难买到吧……”而且价钱让大岛有点肉疼。</p><p>“你就去买嘛！”</p><p>心情尚未平复，响起了敲门声。</p><p>大岛跑去开门。一个高个子的短发女人推开大岛，闯了进来。个子高的女人都喜欢这么做吗……大岛暗自吐槽。</p><p>来人见到小嶋单膝跪地，“殿下，属下奉命前来探望您。”</p><p>“嗯，我很好，没事你就退下吧。”一副爱答不理的样子，继续玩手机。</p><p>“其实属下来，还有件事要跟您禀报。”</p><p>“是不是老头子们又想喊我回家？你告诉他们，没门。”难得地把眼睛从手机屏幕上移开，看着眼前人，语气不善。</p><p>“不，其实陛下和长老们希望您能早日顺利完成历练，因此派属下前来辅助您。”</p><p>“不用了。你带话回去，我自己的事我自己搞定，靠你完成历练，回去之后就算继位了也不知道会被怎么说。”继续低头玩手机。</p><p>“唉……阳菜……你多少也考虑一下你父王啊，他就你一个独女，你要在人间呆那么久的话，万一有个闪失，他怎么办啊？我们又该怎么办啊？”语气突然软了下来。</p><p>“麻里，咱俩从小一起玩到大，应该知道我的，说不用你帮，就不用你帮。”公主大人这次连眼都没抬。</p><p>大岛还愣在门口分析情况，人家两个已经聊半天了，名叫麻里的女人起身，转头看向大岛。</p><p>“喂！凡人！”突然的大音量和怒气值吓得大岛一个激灵。</p><p>“啊？啊！在……”</p><p>“殿下身上的伤是你弄的？”</p><p>气势逼得大岛冷汗直流，虽然确实是被自己所伤，可是……</p><p>大岛去瞥小嶋，小嶋有意抿了抿嘴藏起唇上的疤，又把脖子和腿上的伤口藏了藏。</p><p>“冒犯殿下该如何处置你知道吗？！”</p><p>“啊……”大岛觉得应该回答，但是不知道到底该怎么说。</p><p>“麻里子你不要怪她，是我自己不小心。我在人间的起居完全由她负责，如果她想要对我不利，恐怕你现在已经见不到我了。”</p><p>确实，如果真想做什么的话，大概早在那个周末就喝上鱼汤了，哪至于现在连鱼都被勒令不许买来吃。大岛突然觉得自己真的了不起，这么危急的时刻自己都忘不了吐槽。</p><p>麻里子知道小嶋有心庇护，无奈转向大岛，但是神情仍旧严肃:“凡人！如果公主殿下再有闪失，我拿你是问！”</p><p>“……是……小的一定照顾好公主殿下……”</p><p>总算送走了这位麻里子大人，关好了门，大岛抹了一把汗，转头看向小嶋。</p><p>“公主大人，您这是……离家出走啊？”</p><p>“是又怎样！”小嶋公主低头玩手机。</p><p>沉默了一会儿，居然有眼泪滴在了桌子上，大岛慌了，又是递纸巾又是蹲下来去轻拍小嶋的背，抬头顶着八字眉看着小嶋，“哎，公主公主，你别哭啊……”</p><p>结果泪眼婆娑的小嶋转头看了一眼大岛，直接抱住大岛，柔软温暖的触感让大岛心里突然一阵悸动，愣了一秒。而趴在大岛身上的小嶋哭的更凶了，大岛只能由蹲变跪，尽量直起身体，让小嶋靠的舒服些，一下一下地抚着小嶋的背。</p><p>后来小嶋哭累了，大岛把小嶋连哄带骗地送到床上，告诉她睡一觉心情就会好，刚要抽身离开，被小嶋拽住了衣袖。</p><p>“别走……”</p><p>“我不走，我就在客厅～”</p><p>听过解释之后，躺在床上的小嶋仍旧拽着自己衣袖，眼睛红红的，嘟着嘴不说话。顺着力道坐在床边，帮公主理了理额发，可爱的额头露了出来。</p><p>不是第一次发觉小嶋的可爱，不止是长相，还有性格，如果不是因为自己只是个凡人，大概已经在脑内做了千八百遍什么不得了的事了——强迫的事她不会做，毕竟大岛自诩正人君子，当然，除了平常爱说黄段子之外。</p><p>但是这么可爱……这么可爱的女孩子……就……亲一下好了，亲一下应该不会怎样吧……</p><p>俯身亲了小嶋的额头。</p><p> </p><p>虽然小嶋公主大人答应过尽量不变鱼，也确实很久没变鱼了，但是尽量这种事没人说得准，比如现在，大岛一边一脸茫然地看着床上一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，一边回想自己到底做了什么。</p><p>大岛头疼，公主专用的婴儿浴盆放在客厅了，这次可不要抓伤了公主。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从亲了小嶋之后，大岛家有了些微妙的变化。</p><p>大岛虽然不敢再贸然去亲小嶋，但是默默观察小嶋的时间变多了，如果有人能听到大岛的心声，一定能在她看小嶋的时候听到大岛的内心有个小人在不停地狂喊着“好可爱！好可爱！好可爱！”……</p><p>小嶋这边，原本消停了一阵子的一言不合就变鱼，又突然频繁了起来，有时候可能是因为和大岛的一个对视，有时候可能是因为和大岛不经意的肢体接触，甚至有时候是因为看到了大岛的背影……而由于沟通不畅，天知道对于这件事大岛有多崩溃，可能就是转个头的功夫，回头一看，好好一个人就变鱼了，就得忙着往浴缸里放，还得小心别伤着这条鱼，于是大岛家里多了好多婴儿浴盆，盛满清水放在各个角落。</p><p> </p><p>不管怎么说，运气是渐渐好起来了，那天小嶋公主要的限量版裙子，还真被大岛买到了，虽然是最后一条，而公司虽然没有忽地起死回生，但是能保证收支平衡，偶尔还略有结余。</p><p>大岛常想，自己果然是天才，拜自己所赐，这样缓慢的节奏刚好能让自己和可爱的女孩子朝夕相处十年，虽然她有随时变鱼的习惯。</p><p> </p><p>“优子！我想去看这个！”</p><p>正在打扫房间的大岛抬头去看小嶋举过来的手机。</p><p>“公主……你要去看赛马？！”大岛大惊失色，虽然知道小嶋经常赌马而且逢赌必赢，但是没想到这次居然想去看现场。</p><p>点头。</p><p>“……这周末的这场？”</p><p>点头。</p><p>“……在人前变鱼可能会被抓走哦……”</p><p>略想了一下，点头。</p><p>“……千万不能变鱼哦！”觉得不放心又叮嘱了一句，说完又觉得绝对是一句废话，想想小嶋当初的“尽量”不变鱼的承诺，突然觉得头很痛。</p><p>点头。</p><p>好吧，至少答应了，会稍微克制吧？</p><p> </p><p>不过还是不能完全放心地交给公主大人啊，为了以防万一，之后的几天，大岛跑去买了一个大书包，里面放了一个大号的折叠水桶，又装了几大瓶水。</p><p>终于接受检验的时刻到了，大岛前一夜在沙发上梦了一晚上的小嶋变鱼，在各种环境以各种姿势变鱼，一夜的手忙脚乱。</p><p>顶着黑眼圈和一脸倦容的大岛和小嶋一起出了门。大岛停了车，两人从停车场出来，小嶋只拿着手机，一路边走边拍，然而大岛完全没心情，呼哧呼哧地背着背包，满脑子都是梦境。</p><p>相安无事，到了赛马场，小嶋一直看的很开心，而大岛一直在看小嶋，生怕出事，就因为这个，大岛差点被热心人当成尾随而来的变态，好在两人略有交流。</p><p>终于看完了比赛，两人平平安安地回到了车里。</p><p>大岛算是松了一口气，把脑袋靠在方向盘上看着小嶋，大概是因为没休息好导致的脑子不够用让大岛说了一句话——“公主，你到底是为了啥才会变鱼的？”</p><p>原本兴致勃勃玩手机的小嶋愣了一下，似乎想到了什么，然后脸红了。</p><p>……</p><p>于是，大岛苦心准备的装鱼装备终于在回程之前用上了，不知该庆幸还是该哭泣。原本看完赛马一起出去吃东西的计划也泡汤了。载着人出门，载着鱼回家。</p><p>经过几个月以来的观察，大岛也终于有些确信，脸红应该就是变鱼的前兆了，而且公主脸红多数是跟自己有关，不会是……不不不，有可能是因为对自己过敏。想到麻里子大人那气势汹汹的逼问，自己怎么能想什么亵渎神灵的事，不可以不可以……</p><p>“优子～”</p><p>“啊，公主？”大岛回过神来，看向小嶋，然后内心的小人儿又抑制不住在呐喊“好可爱”了。</p><p>“我想吃烤肉～”小嶋躺在沙发上举着手机伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“……这……你……”看着小嶋，实在是不忍拒绝，但是如果真的突然变鱼了，被人看到事小，可万一一个不慎变成了烤鱼，那可就……</p><p>必须给公主大人做“脱敏治疗”了。</p><p>“好吧，不过在那之前，我们去趟公园吧～”公园有湖，好办很多，挑个月黑风高的时候去，也能省了麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>十二月晚上十一点钟的湖风，不是一般的凉，吹的大岛喷嚏接喷嚏，小嶋倒没觉得太冷，两人围着湖转了一圈，大岛已经自顾不暇，哪有心思说什么话。</p><p>“咦？优子你冷啊？”</p><p>好机会居然会自己送上门！</p><p>“我……我们凡人是比较容易冷……”大岛的牙齿打着架，话都说不囫囵了，这倒不是装的。</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>“公主，你都不冷吗？”伸出冻地通红的两只手去捞小嶋的手。</p><p>“哇！好暖！”大岛仰脸去看小嶋，笑成了发抖的花栗鼠。</p><p>然而大岛的幸福持续时间还不到一秒，原本是握着温暖的手的幸福大岛，现在是握着冰凉的鱼的痛苦大岛。</p><p>也算是意料之中了，哆哆嗦嗦地把随身带着的大号折叠水桶拿出来，哆哆嗦嗦跑到湖边盛了水，哆哆嗦嗦把公主端回了家。结果，公主的鱼病没治好，自己倒病了，一夜的咳嗽喷嚏加高烧折磨地大岛基本没睡着。</p><p>第二天一早，高烧的大岛撑着用电话给手下交代了近期的工作之后，就窝在沙发上睡了过去。</p><p>没见过生病的人类的小嶋不知道怎么办才好，拿着手机上网搜了一堆大岛说的那种叫做“感冒”的病症，到底应该怎么处理。</p><p> </p><p>“优子？优子？”感到有人在晃自己，努力睁开眼，看到小嶋蹲在沙发旁看着自己。</p><p>“公主？”</p><p>小嶋抿了一下唇，“你去床上躺着，我把煮好的粥给你端过去。”</p><p>也不知是高烧才有的温度，还是因为害羞才有的温度，大岛觉得脸有点烫。</p><p>依着小嶋的吩咐，大岛终于回到了久违的床，而且靠着床头吃光了一整碗公主煮的粥。</p><p>吃完饭吃了药，大岛脑袋又昏沉起来，在床上昏睡了过去。睡着的时候做了个梦，梦到小嶋抱着自己，香香暖暖的，还跟柔软，让大岛忍不住把头往小嶋胸前埋了埋，结果刚埋进去，小嶋突然变成了一条和大岛身高一样大小的鱼，然后紧接着自家大门被麻里子大人踢开，跟着进来一群人，个个抄着家伙，冲过来就要打人，大岛一惊，醒了过来，汗水把身上的睡衣都浸透了。等缓过来，发现小嶋就守在床边，趴着睡着了，大概没照顾过谁吧，一定是折腾累了。手里还握着自己的手，有点麻……</p><p>不过难得看到不傲娇也不变鱼的小嶋公主，就这么安静地睡在那，稍微有点大的耳朵露在外面，要是平常也是这么乖的，这点麻算得了什么，干脆把一只手都切给她也甘心啊。下嘴唇上伤口结的痂早就退了，还有一点淡淡的痕迹，忍不住伸手去摸。</p><p>啧，摸起来真软。</p><p>手又忍不住往脸上摸去。</p><p>这个心跳频率该不会是身体虚弱造成的吧。</p><p>脑袋昏昏的也是因为身体虚弱吧。</p><p>忍不住靠近公主也是因为身体虚弱吧——好香～</p><p>轻轻地亲了公主的脸颊。</p><p>公主并没有醒，但是这个感觉……不会真是喜欢上她了吧……大岛伸手抚上自己还有些烫的脑门，这个事……真是够疯狂的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有小嶋的照顾，加上这两天在床上睡的比较踏实，大岛的病好的很快。</p><p> </p><p>“公主，今天我睡哪？”晚上十点多，烧已经退掉的大岛一脸谄媚地往小嶋身边蹭。</p><p>“沙发。”小嶋仍旧头也不抬地玩手机。</p><p>“呜……人家大病初愈，就被赶去沙发上睡……”委屈地撇着八字眉，偷瞄小嶋。</p><p>虽然小嶋查了一堆关于感冒的资料，然而还是对感冒的轻重没什么概念，更何况她还查到说有人因为感冒而死……小嶋皱了皱眉，“……那你去睡床，我睡沙发。”</p><p>“哎？别啊，要是照顾不好你，我是要挨揍的……”用上了更可怜的语气。</p><p>看了一眼小嶋有点为难的神情，大岛深深地觉得，要是小嶋哪天自己出门，被人拐走炖汤也是分分钟的事，因为用人类的套路去套路小嶋，一套一个准。</p><p>“公主，你也睡床上嘛～”</p><p>小嶋想了一下，最后还是点了头。</p><p>在大岛平静的外表之下，偷偷在心里放起了礼花，然后迅速地跳上床，乖乖地蜷在一边，只占了一小半。</p><p>虽然大岛很想等到公主来一起睡，但确实是因为大病初愈，精神不济，等小嶋上床的时候，大岛已经睡着了。</p><p>小嶋撑着头看着大岛，想起大岛经常撇着八字眉、可怜兮兮的跟自己讲话的样子，小嶋忍不住笑了，伸手轻轻地戳戳大岛的眉心，那副样子真的让人太想欺负她了。而每次欺负她之后，她也不会生气，反倒是偶尔还会傻乎乎地露着几颗栗鼠牙笑出两个酒窝。</p><p>见多识广的麻里子说人类没一个好东西，但是眼前这个人类貌似并不坏啊。</p><p>大岛突然皱了皱眉，呷了呷嘴，吓得小嶋立马抽手，结果发现大岛没有醒过来，刚松了一口气，就听到大岛开始说梦话。</p><p>“……阳菜……好可爱……唔……”翻了个身，挠了挠脸继续睡。</p><p>原来被大岛叫自己的名字是这样的感觉，想到那天被亲了的额头，和那天被拉了的手，小嶋觉得自己不止是脸，简直浑身都在发烫，恨不得马上跳进水里去狂游个五百公里降降温，但是又还想被亲额头和拉手。</p><p>小嶋公主曾经听别人讲过，这种躁动不安不知如何是好的感觉就是喜欢。</p><p>想要为大岛多做一些什么……她不是一直想让自己不再变鱼嘛，那就从这件事开始努力好了。</p><p>其实变鱼这件事，小嶋也已经很尽力了，因为小嶋并不太习惯人类的样子，觉得害羞想跑的时候，一激动就忘了现在是在陆地上，而且自己是人类的样子，自己法术又不精湛，还不会在没水的情况下施法，以至于每次都害得大岛手忙脚乱，小嶋其实也很过意不去……</p><p>正想着，大岛一个翻身，“公主……”一条胳膊搭了过来，直接抱住小嶋的腰，脑袋往小嶋的胸口靠过去……</p><p>然后，大岛就被小嶋的尾巴抽脸抽了起来。睡眼惺忪的大岛跟条件反射一样，踉踉跄跄拖着还没完全醒来的身体把小嶋公主放到床边的婴儿浴盆里，然后跪坐在浴盆旁边直接闭上了眼睛，以一种诡异的姿势靠着床仰着头又睡了。</p><p>发现大岛半天没动静，小嶋直接化成人形，从浴盆里出来，跪坐在大岛身边伸手试探，还真是又睡了啊，这个人是睡得有多死……</p><p>结果大岛身子一歪，整个人靠在了小嶋身上，小嶋的脸唰一下红到耳根，不敢动了，因为自己现在刚变成人形，没穿衣服，怕把大岛弄醒被看光，而如果这样变鱼大岛又没醒的话，不知道会不会被大岛压死，或者没压死自己，这个睡得像死人一样的大岛，万一根本不知道自己变鱼了，自己失水而亡也不是不可能……想来想去最后还是放弃挣扎，努力克制着本能不要变鱼，用仅能活动的一只手把床上的枕头拉过来，抱着枕头……稍微能遮一下……总比没有好……</p><p>强打着精神打算在大岛醒来的一瞬间变鱼自救，结果没熬住，睡着了。后果就是大岛醒来发现自己抱着一个没穿衣服的小嶋，小嶋在睡梦中还死死抱着一个枕头，但是这种所谓的“遮挡”，简直比直接看光更让人热血沸腾——光洁的大腿、腰侧的弧度、好看的锁骨和脖子、胸部的轮廓……</p><p>鬼使神差地，大岛轻轻地用自己的嘴唇贴上了公主的嘴唇——哎，这个触感比用手摸着的时候感觉还要棒……</p><p>不知不觉贴了很久，直到小嶋惊醒，瞪着大眼看着大岛。大岛才猛然发觉自己失态了，脸红着赶紧坐直。</p><p>“啊，那个……公主……我……不是……”拼命地组织着语言，想着怎么样能解释过去的大岛，眼睛往哪里放都不是，只能低头看地板。</p><p>小嶋轻轻抚了一下自己的嘴唇，说真的，这感觉真的不错，还想要。一把抱住大岛，吻上了大岛的唇。</p><p>大岛一愣，伸手抱住小嶋——想要和她做更疯狂的事。大岛伸出舌，轻舔着小嶋的唇，小嶋张开嘴接纳了大岛的舌。</p><p>吻了很久很久，但只是接吻。</p><p>大岛将疯狂欲望化成一句不顾后果的话——“公主……我喜欢你……”</p><p>虽然很诧异为什么脸红的小嶋并没有变鱼，但是现在绝对不能说那种煞风景的话，大岛偷偷地想，大概公主的鱼病已经好了吧。</p><p>原来大岛也是喜欢自己的啊，小嶋非常想回应，但是到底该怎么说呢？对方炽热的目光烤的小嶋无法正常思考，小嶋双手轻轻绕到大岛身后，从背后搭上大岛的肩，把头靠上去，想着这样就能冷静一点，然而害羞紧张的情绪一点也没有减轻，反倒因为大岛的体温愈发的不冷静。</p><p>这大概就是喜欢自己的意思吧？大岛乐成栗鼠样收紧手臂去回抱小嶋，结果只抱到一个枕头和一条蹦来跳去的鱼……</p><p> </p><p>大岛觉得有点委屈，单身将近三十年，自己居然和一条鱼互诉衷情，这简直太丧心病狂了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大岛感冒刚好没几天，麻里子大人来人间办事，顺便来探望公主殿下，为了突击检查凡人大岛有没有好好照顾公主，这次来的时候直接用法术把大岛家的门打开了，结果刚好撞见大岛趁小嶋睡着之后去偷亲她——</p><p>“凡人！”一声怒喝，让原本蹲着的大岛直接跌坐在了地上，差点没稳住顺势滚上几圈。</p><p>“麻……麻里子大人……”惊慌失措地撇着八字眉看着门口的人。</p><p>正躺在沙发上睡觉的小嶋闻声也睁开了眼，撑起身子睡眼朦胧地看着趴在地上狼狈的大岛，还有站在门口怒不可遏的麻里子，噘着嘴唇，挠挠头，“嗯？你们在干嘛？”</p><p>麻里子不答话，大步上前抓住大岛的衣领往屋外拖。</p><p>“麻里子！住手！”被麻里子动作吓到的小嶋喊道。</p><p>“……您可知道她刚才在做什么？！”</p><p>“嗯？优子？你在做什么？”小嶋目光转向大岛。</p><p>“……就……就是因为公主殿下太可爱了，所以想……想亲公主殿下一下……”大岛的声音抖得不像话。</p><p>大岛这样傻乎乎的情话不是第一回说，但是每回都能击中小嶋要害，让小嶋脸红心跳。</p><p>麻里子看了看小嶋的神情，又看了看大岛，算是懂了，愤怒的情绪里透出了一丝无奈。</p><p>“公主殿下，您要做什么我拦不住，但是我必须告诉您，和凡人的感情不会有好结果。”</p><p>“又是那群老头子说的？”小嶋一脸的“就不听你说”。</p><p>“唉……属下告辞！”见小嶋倔脾气又上来了，根本没办法说通，麻里子叹了口气放开大岛，摔门离去。</p><p>大岛望着被关上的大门，本来以为小命就此就要交代了，结果居然莫名其妙被放过了。但是自麻里子离开之后，小嶋就一直臭着一张脸，一言不发。</p><p>公主不开心可是大事，比大岛弄丢小命还要紧。但是任大岛使出浑身解数，怎么哄都不理人。直到惊魂未定的大岛拖着还发抖的腿跑出去买了一堆食材，回来给公主做了她化成人形以来从没吃过的火锅，这个低气压才算是告一段落。</p><p>第二天午休，大岛打算出门去买咖啡的时候，在公司门前被麻里子截了个正着，说要聊聊，大岛战战兢兢地跟着麻里子一起去了咖啡厅。</p><p>“她最多在人间呆十年。”虽然语气比前几次已经温和许多，但气势仍旧压人。</p><p>“……”大岛低头看着自己手里的咖啡。</p><p>“我也非常感谢你能在人间好好照顾公主殿下，但公主殿下还很年轻，考虑事情并不周全，所以我想请你考虑的长久一些，你一个凡人根本没办法陪她一辈子。”</p><p>说是交谈，实际上大岛一句话也没说，简短又沉重的话题让大岛也低沉起来了，不过每次一见到小嶋，大岛脑子就又不正常了，可能是上次发烧的后遗症，大岛的理智什么的，在近期的两人相处中基本不存在。但是麻里子的警告多少还是起到了作用，大岛幸存的理智让她除了拥抱亲吻拉小手不敢再进一步，虽然她很想。</p><p> </p><p>转眼到了12月底，铺天盖地的圣诞气氛让所有人都不得不意识到，圣诞节快到了。小嶋明显对人们过这种舶来的节日并不很理解，直到大岛解释说，其实这些东西通常只是朋友约饭或者一起出去找乐子的一个借口，小嶋才恍然大悟，然后——“我要吃烤肉。”</p><p>好吧，因为重感冒而搁置了十来天的烤肉计划也该被提上日程了，这还是唯一一个公主提了两回的要求，自己作为一个诚心诚意供奉神灵，但目的稍有不纯的凡人，确实不太称职。</p><p>虽说近来小嶋变鱼并不频繁了，但是思来想去还是找家有隔间店的会比较方便，就当是约会了，大岛搜罗了很久，终于挑了一家气氛还好、有隔间的烤肉店。</p><p>“我想去这家吃。”</p><p>大岛刚打算把自己选好的烤肉店跟小嶋说，小嶋把手机举到大岛面前，大岛一看，小嶋选了一家没有隔间、人多的时候需要排队，但是据说口味非常棒的店。</p><p>“阳菜……”大岛坐到小嶋旁边，想拒绝。</p><p>“去嘛～”直接抱住大岛的一只胳膊。</p><p>“可是……”大岛还想讲道理。</p><p>“亲！”话题一转，小嶋闭上眼睛嘟起嘴吧。</p><p>“……”一边是理智在喊大岛拒绝，一边是欲望让大岛去靠近小嶋。最终还是没能抵过诱惑，大岛轻轻吻了一下小嶋。</p><p>“亲了就要听我的。”</p><p>不食人间烟火的公主居然学会讨价还价了，还抓准了自己不忍心拒绝她这一点，她这才来人间几个月啊……照这个学习速度，大岛觉得自己迟早要被公主大人套路得团团转，但是现在，再试着挣扎一下吧，应该说，是在所剩无几的套路机会里，再试着套路她一下。</p><p>“要我听你的，就再亲一次。”大岛挑起眉毛看着小嶋，也开始谈条件。</p><p>小嶋闻言，按住大岛肩膀推在沙发靠背上，跨坐上大岛的腿，居高临下地吻了上去，小嶋伸出舌，不容拒绝地撬开大岛的嘴。</p><p>麻里子说的话一直压在大岛心底，让大岛努力克制着自己的冲动，但是理智随着小嶋的吻正一丝一丝地被抽走。</p><p>去你的什么考虑长久一点！</p><p>至于烤肉的事，也只能乖乖认命了。</p><p>伸出手在小嶋背后上下抚摸起来，慢慢收紧双手让小嶋靠在自己身上，一个翻身把小嶋反压住，不同于以往的带着一点粗暴地吻着小嶋。</p><p>分开后，两人呼出的热气打在对方的脸上，难得小嶋需要仰视大岛，而眼中带着强烈占有欲、强势的大岛让小嶋觉得新鲜刺激又觉得有点不安。</p><p>大岛伸手把小嶋有些乱了的头发理到耳朵后面，指尖扫过耳朵和脖子，闭上双眼再度吻上。</p><p>凉凉的……大岛深吸一口气，睁开眼，把公主从衣服里扒出来，放进浴盆。</p><p> </p><p>“公主，你这样去吃烤肉，会不会一激动变烤鱼啊……”被强行打断的大岛实在是不太爽。</p><p>“哗！”，浴盆里的鱼猛的跳起来，溅了大岛一身水。</p><p>“诶！我错了我错了，我带你去！我带你去！”浑身湿哒哒的大岛顶着八字眉赶紧双手合十跟盆里的鱼道歉。</p><p>鱼拍了个小水花出来表示满意。</p><p> </p><p>唉，看来自己又要带着大书包出门了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不得不说，锦鲤确实能让运气好起来。平安夜，大岛带着小嶋到了烤肉店，做了充分的排队心理准备，拿了号牌，结果却意外地很快排到了。</p><p>对于小嶋来说，是轻松愉悦的晚餐，对于大岛来说，是紧张又可怕的晚餐，感觉处处都是危险，怕公主烫到，所有的烤的工作都自己包揽。</p><p>吃完饭，小嶋提议出去逛逛，因为小嶋没见过人类这么密集的街道。大岛背着大包，精神紧张地一路紧紧牵着小嶋，生怕人群里会突然出现什么触发公主变鱼开关的东西，但是小嶋好似并没有那么敏感，多数时间只是走马观花地看着这些从没看过的东西和人，偶尔看到感兴趣的东西，就拖着大岛跑过去看。一路下来，大岛满头大汗，精疲力尽。</p><p> </p><p>一切正常地回到家里，松了一口气的大岛把背包往地上一放就瘫坐在了沙发上。小嶋还在津津有味地吃着买来的冰淇淋甜筒。</p><p>大岛转头看小嶋看了很久，半天才开口，“好吃吗？”</p><p>“嗯～”</p><p>“给我吃一口？”决定再套路小嶋一次试试看。</p><p>把甜筒举到大岛面前。</p><p>大岛直接咬了一大口，几乎没给小嶋留什么，“啊……好冰好冰好冰……”皱起了八字眉，张着嘴吐寒气。</p><p>鱼口夺食是非常不厚道的，为了捍卫锦鲤在凡人面前的尊严，小嶋扑向大岛，直接用舌头把自己的东西从大岛嘴里抢回来，小嶋想，反正平常也会接吻，没差别。</p><p>被按住的大岛被嘴里的冰物刺激到眼角飚出泪来，不过小嶋的抢夺效率很高，大岛嘴里的东西很快就被小嶋全部抢回去了，小嶋心满意足地想要离开的时候，才发现大岛已经紧紧抱住了自己，而自己单纯的夺食也慢慢变成了大岛温柔的吻。大岛慢慢地用冰凉的舌头舔舐着小嶋的口腔，挠的小嶋心里痒痒的，为了缓解这种心情，小嶋用双手捧住大岛的脸，用跪坐的姿势跨上大岛的腿，用舌头略带强硬地回应起来。大岛的手在小嶋背上上下抚摸着，上到颈后，下到大腿。</p><p>小嶋从未有过这种感觉，想要大岛更多地触摸自己，迫切地想。但大岛的手除了在自己的背上比较放肆之外，并不涉猎其他地方。</p><p>小嶋有些着急了，拉着大岛的手，从自己的衣摆伸进去，直接放在自己的腰侧。大岛用手轻轻捏着小嶋的腰侧，一点一点向上，隔着胸衣抓住了小嶋的胸。小嶋因为从未有过的感觉轻轻哼了一声，但这样的体验并不坏。见小嶋没有抵抗，大岛的另一只手绕到背后，去解开了小嶋胸衣的扣子。解开扣子的手转而向下，从缝隙插进了小嶋的裤子里，没有任何阻隔地揉捏着小嶋的臀，而原本就在胸前的手挑起胸衣，抓住了小嶋的胸，用食指去拨弄着顶端，很快，乳尖就已经立了起来。</p><p>小嶋觉得一股从未有过的冲动从下体蔓延开来，支配着她的四肢。嘴巴终于已经无法再去抵抗大岛舌头的骚扰，昂起头，大口喘着气，大岛转而去吻小嶋的下巴、脖子、锁骨。</p><p>“公主……”大岛抬头，湿热的气息打在小嶋的脖子上，让小嶋更难耐。</p><p>“……叫……嗯……叫我名字……”</p><p>“……阳菜……”</p><p>小嶋低头再度捧起大岛的脸，轻吻大岛的鼻尖，然后轻吻大岛的唇，“优子……身体好奇怪，好难受……怎么办……”</p><p>“如果你能保证接下来不变鱼，我就能帮你解决。”大岛抱着小嶋换了个姿势，把小嶋压在了沙发上躺平。</p><p>小嶋双手轻搭在大岛的肩头，“……我保证……”没有比这样沾染着情欲、语气软糯的小嶋更可口的了。</p><p>大岛舔了舔小嶋唇上已经淡的像痣一样的伤疤，在小嶋胸前活动的手把小嶋的衣服拉起，拉过头顶，丢在地板上，而在小嶋臀上活动的手转到小腹上，将纽扣与拉链解开，用两只手把小嶋的裤子连同内裤一起向下扯掉，也丢在了地板上。大岛重新吻上小嶋。</p><p>只有自己被看光吗？这不公平！</p><p>小嶋的手也不安分起来，抓住大岛的上衣，扯着大岛的裤子，想要脱掉它们，但是不得要领的小嶋扯了半天也没什么结果。</p><p>大岛放开气喘吁吁的小嶋，笑了笑，自己脱掉了上衣和裤子。</p><p>小嶋放心了，现在两个人终于是同样的状态了。</p><p>大岛俯身去含住小嶋一边的乳尖，另一边则用食指和拇指玩弄着。小嶋抱住大岛的头，双手不知如何是好，想要抓住大岛，又怕把大岛弄疼，就只能揉乱大岛扎起的头发来缓解，而头发散落下来，落在小嶋的身上，似有若无的触感更增加了一重刺激。</p><p>小嶋分开双腿，把最难过的那一点贴上大岛的大腿，随着大岛在自己胸前的动作前后磨蹭起来，没多久，大岛的腿上就一片水光。</p><p>“……优子……还有多久……我好难受……”</p><p>“阳菜，别急，这就来。”没想到容易害羞的公主居然这时候这么着急，大岛赶紧加快了进程。</p><p>伸手去接替大腿的工作，分开层层唇瓣，用中指寻着那还在一缩一缩等待填充的花苞，寻到了却将手停在入口处没有动作。</p><p>“可能接下来会有些痛哦，能忍住吗？”</p><p>小嶋满面潮红，湿漉漉地看着大岛，点点头。</p><p>大岛低头吻住小嶋，中指朝着尚未开放的花苞开口处挤了进去。</p><p>“唔……唔……”见小嶋皱起眉来，浑身绷紧，大岛赶忙停止进入的动作，用另一只手去轻轻按揉唇瓣中已经充血挺立很久了的那个点，见小嶋慢慢放松了下来，大岛才又缓慢地开始继续进入的动作，直到大岛的手指被小嶋整个吞入，小嶋的腰突然向上拱起，带起了小嶋的整个上半身。大岛慢慢抽动手指，小嶋抱着大岛，不停地叫着大岛的名字，直到小嶋的内壁开始轻轻痉挛，大岛才收手。大岛用尚未擦干的手帮小嶋理顺了刚刚弄乱的额发，轻轻亲吻着小嶋的额头、鼻子、嘴唇，用手轻轻抚着小嶋的脸。</p><p> </p><p>然而小嶋却一直没有睁开眼睛看大岛，紧紧闭着的眼睛似乎表示着她现在并不好受。看到这样的小嶋，大岛有些慌，赶紧去帮小嶋揉小腹，又去试小嶋的额头温度，整个手忙脚乱的不得了。</p><p>“阳菜，你哪里不舒服？”</p><p>“没事，优子你让我自己呆一会儿……”小嶋显得有些痛苦地慢慢蜷起了身体。也许是疼？大岛立马起身去找止疼药，拿杯子去倒温水，回来的时候发现沙发上只躺着一条锦鲤，没有了平常的活力，通身泛着红光，鳞片也掉了几块。</p><p>大岛吓坏了，把小嶋赶紧放到最近的一个浴盆里，小嶋直接沉到盆底，也不游，只剩呼吸的动作让大岛知道她还活着。</p><p>大岛双手合十跪在浴盆前面——阳菜你可千万别有事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两天的时间，锦鲤趴在盆底一动不动，而大岛吃喝睡全搬在了浴盆旁边，公司的事也都丢给下属去做了，现阶段大岛的工作，就是每隔两分钟就去看看锦鲤还有没有在呼吸。</p><p>好在是小嶋一直都活着，身上的红色也慢慢淡下来了，不太好的是，小嶋身上的鳞片最近一直都在掉，蜕下的鳞片在盆底铺了一层。</p><p>“阳菜，是不是还是很难受？……要不我去找麻里子大人问问吧……”</p><p>闻言，锦鲤在盆底扭动起来，但是每次一动，都会掉下更多的鳞片。</p><p>“不想让我去？”试探着问小嶋的意思。</p><p>听到这句话，锦鲤没再乱动，安静下来，只剩下大口呼吸的动作，因为乱动而掉了鳞片的地方渗出点点血迹，看的大岛揪心。</p><p>“那阳菜你等我一下，我出去一趟。”鱼很安静，大概是默许了。</p><p>大岛跑去买来了鱼用的消炎药和营养液，倒进盆里，想着多少能帮一帮小嶋。</p><p> </p><p>第三天。</p><p>小嶋身上的旧鳞片基本蜕尽了，新的鳞片还泛着一点红色，虽然还没有完全恢复元气，但已经能来回游动了。</p><p>三天寸步不离的照顾让大岛有些疲倦，还不到晚上七点钟就已经困的不行了。</p><p>已经蜕尽了鳞片、终于能化成人形的小嶋蹲在一边，看着靠在盆边很没形象仰着脑袋打瞌睡的大岛，忍不住伸手去戳大岛眉心，这个人每次一着急，眉毛就会变成八字，人间最有趣的事大概就是这个了。因为要照顾小嶋而比较警醒的大岛猛的醒了过来，看到还没来得及缩回手的小嶋笑吟吟地抱着膝盖蹲在自己面前，大岛哭了，小孩子一样抱住小嶋，把脑袋蹭在小嶋胸前。</p><p>“阳菜，我以为你要死了……”</p><p>用手去帮大岛顺头发的小嶋似乎想起了什么，脸忽地红了，好在大岛没看到。</p><p>“我饿了。”赶紧转移话题好了。</p><p>“啊！对！我去给你弄吃的！”胡乱抹了一把眼泪，大岛就跑去厨房了。</p><p>没一会儿，桌子上就摆满了吃的。等小嶋吃饱，桌上还剩了一大半食物。</p><p>“不吃了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“哎？明明饿了好几天……”</p><p>“有营养液。”</p><p>“咦？这么普通的东西……你们神明都这么亲民的吗……”</p><p>小嶋生起气来，干脆不理大岛了，趴到沙发上玩起了几天没能碰的手机。</p><p>“公主～阳菜～”又厚着脸皮往小嶋身旁蹭过去，“你看！公鸡！”说着又开始了哄公主常用的大岛模仿秀。</p><p>“噗……”小嶋没忍住笑，伸手要去敲大岛的脑袋。</p><p>大岛笑着抓住小嶋的拳头，单膝跪地，“那，公主大人，不知凡人大岛优子可不可以提出一个请求。”</p><p>小嶋歪着脑袋看着大岛。</p><p>“请公主大人不要再生病了，再生病的话，我大概真要跳湖去找麻里子大人求助了。”</p><p>“……不是……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……不是生病……”脸又红了，咬了咬下唇，决定解释的清楚一些，“每条锦鲤都会有一次这样的过程啦……”</p><p>至于这个过程为什么会出现，小嶋怎么也不肯说，在大岛的再三追问下，小嶋直接变鱼以拒绝回答。</p><p>小嶋现在身上的鳞片是金色带一点红色，通身泛着淡金色的光，比之前那种有点素的白色鳞片更好看了。有点看愣了的大岛差点忘记把小嶋放进水里，一直到小嶋从沙发上跳到地板上，拍的地板啪啪直响，才猛然想起应该做什么。</p><p>终于下了水的小嶋突然窜出水面向大岛示威，吓得大岛以为又要被泼一身水，赶紧抱头，结果发现根本没有危险。大岛无奈的看着水里的小嶋，游来游去的，还像是庆祝什么似的冷不丁拍个小水花出来，样子得意极了。</p><p> </p><p>转眼就是新年了。</p><p>“我想吃拉面。”</p><p>公主的要求总是这么亲民又没有约会情调，大岛也没有办法，只能从了。</p><p>吃饱了之后，又给小嶋买了一个甜筒，一直怨念着没能吃到一整个甜筒的小嶋终于能圆梦了。</p><p>两个人一路溜达着到了公园，大半夜的坐在湖边的长椅上，吹着湖风，一直到小嶋吃完了甜筒。吃冰的小嶋倒没啥，仅仅只是吹风的大岛已经快冻傻了。</p><p>“公公公主，我我我们快点走吧……”</p><p>“嗯？你冷啊？”特别自然地拉起大岛的手。</p><p>真的好暖！而且公主主动牵自己的手！大岛感动地快流泪了。</p><p>“那咱们快走～”没等大岛感动几秒，就被小嶋拉着快步往家走了，可怜大岛的两步只能抵小嶋的一步，所以大岛基本是被小嶋拽回家的，大岛欲哭无泪，腿短不能怨谁，而且快些回家的要求也是自己提的。</p><p>终于到家了，等到把冷空气彻底关在门外，大岛已经跑的上气不接下气了。</p><p>好像每次出去吃饭，回来都是自己精疲力尽。撑着膝盖喘了好一会儿气的大岛刚坐上沙发，小嶋就侧着身子坐上了大岛的腿，不为什么，就是觉得欺负大岛，看她的八字眉很有趣。大岛揽住小嶋的腰防止她掉下去，贪婪地闻着小嶋身上的味道，鼻尖蹭的小嶋很痒，笑着用手挡住大岛。</p><p>“砰！”大门打开了，大岛和小嶋都是一惊。同时转头去看。</p><p>“公主殿下，属下特来……”一张嘴就是例行公事的语气，然而就是这样的台词都没能说完，因为麻里子恰好看到小嶋坐在大岛的腿上，腰被大岛抱住，小嶋又在用手推着大岛硬要贴上来的脸，俨然是一副调戏良家锦鲤的画面。</p><p>麻里子黑着脸，把手里提着的点心盒子放在门边，走了过来。</p><p>大岛被吓得不轻，但是小嶋坐在自己身上，大岛根本没办法移动。</p><p>“公主殿下，失礼了。”轻轻拨开小嶋衣领，看到了小嶋锁骨上一片像被小刀割伤一样的细小伤口，是之前因为蜕鳞片而弄伤的。环顾四周，目光停在了之前小嶋蜕鳞的浴盆上，然后突然抓住大岛胳膊把大岛从沙发上扯起来，抓着大岛的手用力到发抖，并不算长的指甲嵌入大岛的手臂，掐出了血。</p><p>麻里子扯着大岛走到那个浴盆边，拾起盆底没收拾干净的鳞片，“公主蜕过鳞片了？”</p><p>大岛惊恐地点点头。麻里子不由分说地拖着大岛出了门。</p><p>麻里子使了法术，小嶋根本追不上。等到小嶋在公园湖边找到她们的时候，大岛已经浑身湿透了，跪在地上剧烈的咳嗽着，而麻里子拽起大岛，把她仰面甩在地上，一脚踏在她胸口上，刚打算用力——</p><p>“麻里！不要！”小嶋扑过来护住大岛。</p><p>“公主，你还护着她？！她知道你……”</p><p>“……她不知道！所以不能怪她！都是我要求的！”虽然是很让人脸红的话，但是小嶋也顾不得什么了，能保住大岛才是最重要的。</p><p>麻里子皱着眉重重地叹了一口气，移开踩在大岛身上的脚，揪着大岛的衣领把她拽了起来，“凡人，我告诉你，就是因为你做的事，让公主提前了一百年成年，忍受了本可以不用忍受的痛苦，你犯的罪孽足够你死一万次，这次有公主替你求情，我暂且再给你几十年的活头，如果再被我发现有冒犯公主伤害公主的事发生，我不敢保证我会做出什么事。”把大岛重重地甩回地上，转身走掉了。</p><p>躺在地上，刚刚还小命不保的大岛终于有点明白为什么麻里子大人这么生气了。但是稍微有点懵……原来阳菜……还没成年……自己居然做了这种禽兽不如的事……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>挨了揍的大岛浑身都痛，胳膊也抬不起来了，腿也磕青了，好在冬天穿得多，大岛只有手和额头有擦伤，不过大冷天被丢水里了，回家就发了高烧，现在整个人都烧的迷迷糊糊的。手足无措的小嶋又上网查了好多资料，但是自己会做的只有帮大岛把湿衣服换掉、把人塞进被窝里、给大岛喝水而已。小嶋看着这样被自己捡回来的大岛，觉得大岛可能又要死了，坐在床边哭了起来。</p><p>好在大岛生命力顽强，烧了一整夜之后，烧虽然还没全退，但是脑袋慢慢清醒了，睁开眼看到小嶋脸上还挂着眼泪，伏在床边睡着了，有些心疼地摸了摸小嶋的头。真是个特别的新年。</p><p>小嶋尚未成年。这件事即使在大岛刚刚的梦里也在折磨她，早就应该知道小嶋跟自己这种凡人的寿命不同，早应该问一下的，小孩子不懂事是有情可原的，自己作为成年人，这种事居然疏忽了，实在是不应该……小嶋动了一下……醒了？不知如何是好的大岛决定装睡来逃避接触。</p><p> </p><p>伤病总有好的一天，这种小儿科的逃避方法根本不能解决问题。小嶋看到大岛一天一天好起来，知道大岛应该死不了了，心里别提多高兴了，但是大岛对小嶋有意无意的疏远让小嶋很不适应——不肯亲吻，不肯抚摸，更不肯……做让人脸红心跳的事。</p><p> </p><p>等到大岛的伤完全没有问题了，大岛借口之前耽误了太多工作，每天早早出门、不到半夜十二点不肯往家走，甚至有时候直接住在公司，小嶋每天几乎都见不到大岛，大岛走的时候小嶋一般还没醒，大岛回来的时候，小嶋多半已经睡了，偶尔小嶋早早起来或者撑到很晚才睡，看到的也是匆忙出门的大岛和疲惫不堪的大岛，有的时候可能一天都说不上一句话。公司八卦话题又众说纷纭，说社长一定是失恋了。</p><p>看着大岛天天都顶着黑眼圈，小嶋是真的心疼了。既然这样，不如用自己的能力去帮帮大岛好了。</p><p>于是，大岛社长惊奇的发现，最近公司员工的办事效率突然变高，而且每个甲方都很和善，提的要求从来不会一波三折，而每个乙方也都能顺利完成要求。所以大岛在公司每天都有大把的时间发呆，即使如此，还是不想早回家，因为每天发呆的时候都在为自己对小嶋做的事自责。</p><p>小嶋很奇怪，为什么公司里的事自己都帮了忙，她还是每天很早出门很晚回家。总觉得大岛在隐瞒什么，但是小嶋觉得就算自己去问，大概也没办法得到真实的答案。不如自己去看，看看这个熟睡之后仍旧会抱着自己的大岛，究竟隐瞒了什么事。</p><p> </p><p>于是小嶋监视了大岛一整天，并没有越轨的事，也没去什么其他的地方，就是在公司坐着，发呆。</p><p>这个人是在躲自己吗？！小嶋气不过，明天干脆去她公司好了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，大岛和往常一样早早出了门，不一样的是，小嶋紧跟着也出了门。临近大岛公司，小嶋探头进去看，发现公司还没有人到，就轻手轻脚地跟着大岛直接进了她的办公室。“啪嗒”一声，门被关上了，大岛一惊，转过头来才看到小嶋。</p><p>“公、公主，你怎么来了？”意外状况让大岛紧张起来。</p><p>小嶋不说话，走向大岛，但是小嶋进一步，大岛就退一步，一直到把大岛逼到墙角。</p><p>“公主……别这样……这里……”</p><p>人类都是话痨吗？真麻烦。干脆用嘴堵住还打算说什么的大岛。学着大岛每次接吻的习惯去用舌头舔对方的嘴唇，侵入，但是大岛始终不肯完全接纳小嶋的舌。然而就只是这样，大岛也因为这个几个月以来唯一一个和小嶋的吻而兴奋不已，而已经努力掩埋了几个月的罪恶感也随着兴奋又浮了出来。</p><p>“当当当”——敲门声把大岛的理智迅速拉了回来，“稍等！”</p><p>推开小嶋，然后拽着小嶋让小嶋藏在办公桌下，自己则坐在办公桌后，“请进！”</p><p>“社长，这个是今天谈判用的合同，您看一下。”</p><p>“好的，放这里就可以了。”大岛的脑子还没在工作状态。</p><p>“社长？”</p><p>“嗯？”装作在看文件的大岛抬头。</p><p>“今天上午十点就要谈判了哦，现在还不看吗？”</p><p>大岛才想起确实是有这么回事，也是自己要求当天再拿来给自己确认一下的。原本以为没什么事才让他们拿来看一下的，但是现在……麻烦大了。</p><p>还是工作为重。等到大岛的下属带着合同离开办公室，把门关好，仍不见小嶋有动静。大岛低头看小嶋，小嶋只是抱着膝盖低着头，安安静静地坐在那里。</p><p>大岛蹲下身来，才发现小嶋眼睛红红的，眼泪在眼眶里打转，马上就要掉出来了。</p><p>“阳菜？阳菜？怎么了？”大岛吓坏了，赶紧去握小嶋的手。</p><p>小嶋任大岛握着，但越是能感受到对方，越觉得委屈，眼泪最终还是掉了出来。</p><p>“是不是我在这里就让你很困扰……最近你一直不理我，也不愿意让别人看到我……所以……你是讨厌我了吗……已经……不再……不再喜欢……我了吗……麻里……麻里说人类总是喜新厌旧，果然……你也是这样的吗……”说到后面抽泣起来。</p><p>大岛才发现自己那些自以为对小嶋好的作为有多伤小嶋。</p><p>大岛伸手抱住小嶋，“阳菜，确实，人类确实会喜新厌旧，因为人的寿命太短了，所以总急着去抓住更好的。但是我现在已经找到了这辈子最好的，不会有更好的了，也不需要更好的了。只是，我仅仅是一个凡人而已，只有几十年的寿命，恐怕不能一直陪着你。”</p><p>人类的意图总是那么难以理解，听不太懂大岛到底是要离开自己还是想抓紧自己的小嶋，只能更紧地抱住大岛，想告诉大岛，自己并不在乎大岛是不是能一直陪着自己，只是不想让大岛疏远自己而已，但是小嶋哭的上气不接下气，根本没办法好好讲话。</p><p>被小嶋紧紧抱住的大岛轻轻抚着小嶋的头，叹了口气，“让你不安是我的不对，以后再也不会了。”</p><p>小嶋还是哭得停不下来。</p><p>“那今晚我们去吃烤肉好不好？”</p><p>小嶋趴在大岛肩上点点头，但还是不肯放开大岛。</p><p>“再给你买个甜筒？”</p><p>终于肯放开大岛的小嶋仍然抽泣着，点点头，“今天我……我要巧克力味的……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小嶋拿着甜筒，拉着大岛在街上瞎逛。</p><p>阳菜，果然还是个孩子啊。</p><p>一面一时冲动做出让小嶋承受额外痛苦的事，一面又让她不安，这种自己真的是太差劲了。</p><p>“呐！优子！4月19是我生日哦！”举着甜筒的小嶋把又在自责的大岛的注意力拉了回来。</p><p>“嗯？那今年公主大人多少岁了啊？”到时候给她做个蛋糕吧。</p><p>“今年我二百二十二岁了哦！”</p><p>“哎？我今年只有三十岁哦……”几个月以来难得的轻松对话，大岛很享受。虽然自己的小阳菜居然有二百多岁让人很尴尬，但还是忍不住想要逗小嶋，装作很委屈地撇着八字眉去看小嶋。</p><p>结果小嶋被大岛的八字眉逗笑了，伸手去戳大岛眉心，又伸手去借身高摸大岛头顶，“那我来照顾你啦～优子小朋友～”</p><p>小嶋还哈哈地笑着，大岛内心的小人儿又开始大喊“好可爱”了。只要阳菜开心，谁照顾谁也无所谓了。</p><p> </p><p>之后的一周，大岛会跟小嶋开玩笑，会跟小嶋牵手，会跟小嶋拥抱，会跟小嶋浅浅的亲吻，会贴心地照顾小嶋的生活，满足小嶋的所有要求，但是大岛没有跟小嶋再次发生什么。</p><p> </p><p>转眼就是生日了。</p><p>小嶋早早就跟大岛说，不要她送什么礼物，但是把想吃的东西列了个清单。大岛按照清单把菜色准备好，还为小嶋做了蛋糕，蛋糕上写着:“祝最爱的阳菜公主，222岁生日快乐”。对于这个蛋糕，小嶋非常满意，一个是因为以前没吃过，另一个是因为大岛用了自己最喜欢的称呼。</p><p> </p><p>吃饱了，喝足了。大岛收拾好了一桌的碗筷，早早就洗澡爬上了床，靠着床头玩手机，为了今天忙了很久，实在是有些累了。</p><p>“优子～~”今天过了两百多年以来最开心的一个生日的小嶋蹲着扒在床边，撒着娇，抬头看大岛。</p><p>“……公主大人有何吩咐？”</p><p>“闭上眼睛~”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“闭上眼睛啦！”用手去捂住大岛的眼睛。</p><p>大岛只能闭起眼睛，结果小嶋居然把手拿开了，大岛有些诧异，睁了眼。</p><p>“就知道你不会乖，戴上这个。”小嶋不知从哪找了个眼罩给大岛戴上了，“不要动哦！”</p><p>不知道小嶋小朋友今天又要玩什么的大岛只好耐心地等。</p><p>“把手给我。”小嶋小朋友跨坐在大岛腿上发出指令，大岛向前伸出右手。</p><p>“两只啦！笨蛋！”</p><p>好吧，只要公主开心。两只手都交给小嶋握着。</p><p>然后，双手被小嶋握着背到自己身后，“咔啦”一声，冰凉的触感，手铐？自己被公主大人铐住了？紧接着大岛重获了光明，回头看，还真是被小嶋结结实实地铐在了床头。</p><p>“阳菜，你哪来的这些东西啊？”</p><p>“用你的卡买的啊。”如果大岛现在能扶额，她一定会这么做。是的，为了让小嶋公主随时随地买更多自己想买的东西，大岛早就把自己的一张信用卡给了小嶋，但是看来小孩子花钱还是需要成年人监管的。</p><p>“优子你等我一下哦~”还是那副天真的语气，让大岛误以为可能真的只是一个小孩子的恶作剧，直到小嶋穿着一身不知从哪里弄来的蕾丝睡衣，或者应该叫做情趣内衣，出现在卧室里。</p><p>小嶋刚一进卧室，就开始扭，先是背对着大岛扭，然后又转过身来扭，偶尔还一踢腿。样子特别像腰腿疼的老年人在做操。</p><p>“……阳菜，你在干嘛……”</p><p>“跳舞啊！你看不出来吗？”</p><p>“……能……”公主大人总是对的，“从哪里学的？”</p><p>“我买了碟片来学的~”一脸得意的小嶋仿佛在说快夸我。可能真的要监管用钱了。</p><p>很快，按照套路，小嶋的体操已经发展到垫上运动的环节了——爬上床了。但不管怎么说，小嶋近乎完美的女性身体，加上似有若无的遮盖，确实让大岛有些热血翻涌。</p><p>小嶋跨在大岛腿上，却不完全坐下来，而是抽动着肩膀……</p><p>“阳菜啊……我说……这里是不是应该是抖胸之类的……”</p><p>“…………你们人类的舞蹈太麻烦了！”虽然涨红了脸，但还是辩解着，执着地继续跳着。</p><p>小嶋双手搭在大岛肩上，上下移动着身体，大岛眼前尽是小嶋隐在蕾丝之下的胸。</p><p>面对小嶋的身体，再怎样的木头也不会无动于衷吧，更何况大岛根本就爱死了眼前这个人，即便再深的罪恶感也根本没办法阻止大岛的大脑里不断地涌现出来的继续加深罪恶的想法。</p><p>然后小嶋开始解大岛的睡衣扣子。不得不说，这个碟片教的还挺全……而两只耳朵都红起来的小嶋真是可爱极了，让自己再多看一会儿吧。</p><p>扣子全都解开了，裤子也被小嶋褪了下去，虽然大岛对于自己的裸体根本不会觉得不好意思，但是小嶋却一阵局促，不知道眼睛应该看向哪里。</p><p>看着这样羞于继续却执着的完成套路的小嶋，大岛忍不住笑了，“那么接下来，我应该为公主殿下做些什么呢？”</p><p>“……不……不要说话……”小嶋脸红红地双手按住自己的胸，隔着触感粗糙的蕾丝内衣揉捏起来，很快胸尖就已经被刺激地充血了。</p><p>小嶋在大岛的腿上前后磨蹭起来，触感越发的滑腻了——小嶋的体液早就沾到了大岛的腿上，虽然还穿着这套所谓内衣。</p><p>但是不得要领的小嶋忙活了半天，根本没办法获得满足，而且更加让小嶋的下面糟糕起来。难道是碟上教的不对？按照光碟的套路一路做到现在的小嶋有些懊恼。</p><p>“阳菜，帮我打开。”大岛看到小嶋眉头微皱，往干涩的喉咙里吞了吞口水——一不做二不休，既然小嶋已经成年了，那就没什么可顾及的了。</p><p>小嶋趴在大岛身上，去开大岛身后的锁，但是最终只开了左手的，右手被小嶋重新扣在了床头。</p><p>“阳菜？”错愕地看着小嶋。</p><p>“……放开你你又不理我怎么办……”脸红着把头别向一边。</p><p>一只手也好。第一件事就是抱住小嶋的腰，隔着内衣去舔吻小嶋的乳尖。粗糙的质感和温热潮湿加在一起，更容易让人兴奋。</p><p>抚着小嶋柔软的腰肢，大岛不禁感慨，这触感真是久违了啊。</p><p>伸手去摸小嶋的滑腻的私处，刚才的前戏大概是做足了，但是大岛并不急于进入，在外围活动着，这时候大岛才发现，这个所谓的内裤，下面是没有布料的。</p><p>小嶋快急哭了，和刚才没放开的时候比起来，没有差别，甚至更糟糕。</p><p>“进去……”小嶋抓着大岛的手央求道。</p><p>“可是我不习惯用左手，而且一只手也不够用啊……”故意摆出八字眉以示为难，“要不阳菜你借我手用用？”</p><p>阳菜脸红着点点头，大岛反抓住小嶋的一只手，按在小嶋的胸上，拿着小嶋的食指和拇指捏住乳尖，还故意使坏用指尖去刮了一下被捏住的乳尖，惹得小嶋身子一弓，“这里，捏，揉。”</p><p>又抓着小嶋的另一只手，来到两腿之间，挑来挑去，挑了中指出来，然后示意小嶋稍等，用左手摸索着，摸到一点时，轻轻一揉，小嶋身体就直接趴伏在了大岛身上，大岛拿着小嶋的中指，按在了两腿间，“刚刚的地方，自己揉。”</p><p>最终，大岛的左手来到了通往乐园的门口，缓缓推入。但毕竟空间有限，大岛的手指进出的幅度太小，根本不足以填补被撩拨了这么久的空虚。小嶋干脆跪坐着自己上下活动起来。而大岛的手指则在里面时不时弯曲起来，增加刺激。</p><p>跟快，在两人的合作下，小嶋到达了高潮。</p><p>高潮后的小嶋把头搁在大岛的肩膀上，整个身子都靠在了大岛身上，大岛的手指因此而无法抽出，欢爱过后的液体顺着大岛的手指滴了下来，不过没人去在乎。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋半天没动，大岛心想，为了今天，又是准备又是跳舞的，大概累了吧。</p><p>“阳菜？”轻轻唤了唤半天没动的小嶋，发现她居然睡着了。大岛的左手根本还没有拿出来，右手又没有自由……看来今晚只能这样睡了。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋的心思大岛明白。但是这样，自己恐怕只能登门当面谢罪了吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你怎么这么蠢！”小嶋扶着腰笑的眼睛都不见了，整个公园里回荡着小嶋的笑声，“你以为跳水里就能去锦鲤界吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁告诉你我家在公园湖底的？”</p><p>大岛红着脸赶紧去捂住小嶋的嘴巴，要知道，被小嶋抓到大半夜跑来湖里潜水已经够丢人了，再引起别人的关注，不被送警局也要被送精神病院。</p><p> </p><p>爱情绝对会让人变成弱智——这是大岛被小嶋一挥手带到锦鲤界之后的深刻感悟。</p><p>然而感悟的劲儿还没过，大岛还在好奇地东张西望，突然就被一群人摁在地上了，一抬头，就看到为首的老头子向小嶋张开双手走了过去，“我的小阳菜～快让我看看瘦了没有～”</p><p>“放开我！不准碰阳菜！”大岛挣扎起来，然而再灵活的身躯，也就只有1米52，根本没办法挣脱几个壮汉的压制。</p><p>老头子揽住小嶋的肩膀，恨恨地看向地上的大岛，“给本王带走！”</p><p>小嶋挣脱老头子的手，“父王，你别忘了咱们早就说好了的。你要是对她不好，我还要离家出走。”原来是小嶋的父亲啊，被摁在地上的大岛突然醒悟，停止了挣扎。</p><p>不对，小嶋和她父亲之前有联络过？还跟自己有关？什么情况？是不是要被做成人肉刺身了？大岛默默地在心里开始为没认识小嶋之前而被自己吃掉的鱼类刺身祈求来世的幸福。</p><p>当大岛的吐槽正在内心喷薄而出时，刚才还恨大岛恨得咬牙切齿的老头子，语气突然柔和了很多，“把这个凡人带到本王的书房里来。”</p><p>大岛直接被壮汉叉起，脚不沾地地被拖到了书房，好歹给了个椅子坐，不过和小嶋的父亲面对面坐实在是太让人精神紧张了，尤其是距离只有不到两米，而且……小嶋的父亲已经看着自己不说话有五分钟了……这时候，应该……谢罪吧？</p><p> </p><p>大岛扑通一声跪在地上，标准的土下座，“伯……伯父……在下大岛优子，对公主殿下做了不该做的事，实在是抱歉！我愿意付出任何代价补偿！”</p><p>之后世界又安静了，如果大岛敢抬头，一定要看看眼前还有没有人在。</p><p> </p><p>“凡人！”终于开口，中气十足的小嶋王吓了大岛一个激灵，“把你千刀万剐都没法还清你的罪孽！”和麻里子一样的口气，不会又要挨揍了吧……</p><p>“但是既然公主喜欢你，那么暂且留你一条命。”小嶋王实在是太怕小嶋再离家出走了，小嶋离家出走杳无音信那几天，整个锦鲤界都炸锅了，但凡能化人形的锦鲤都被派去人间界找公主了。何况对自己最疼爱的女儿提出的要求，从小到大他都是有求必应，哪怕再无理。</p><p>“但是，本王有条件。”不管怎么说，还是要给这个凡人一个下马威，免得到时怠慢了自家小公主。</p><p>嫁给小嶋公主，为小嶋王室诞下子嗣，如果不答应，就永世不得再见小嶋公主——这是小嶋王提出的要求。</p><p>婚礼在三天后举行，在这之前两人不能见面。可怜了这些天里没有手机玩、更没有大岛玩的小嶋，除了每天玩指甲、玩头发，就是发呆。其间无数人来说教，但内容无非就是让小嶋公主以大局为重，小嶋王已经破例让公主和凡人成亲了，就不要再任性离家出走了……听得人耳朵都起茧，要不是顾及到大岛还没回来，大概小嶋早就又离家出走了。</p><p> </p><p>终于熬到婚礼结束，终于可以和大岛独处了，结果跑回房看到的大岛在床上被捆成一个大字型。这还真不知是小嶋王的特别嘱咐还是负责送大岛回来的麻里子的公器私用。小嶋去解绳子，结果自己修行不够，绳子根本解不开，最终放弃了的小嶋干脆抱着膝盖坐在大岛身边跟大岛聊起天来。</p><p>“我说，你们锦鲤结婚都是这样的吗？”</p><p>“我怎么知道，我又没结过婚……”语气还有些委屈。</p><p>小嶋坐着看大岛，大岛躺着看小嶋。突然沉默了。</p><p>小嶋慢慢俯下身来，亲吻大岛的眉心，亲吻大岛的眼睛，亲吻大岛的酒窝，最后把吻落在了大岛的唇上。这是一个细致、温和、带着眷恋的吻。</p><p>吻了很久很久，小嶋放开了大岛，躺在大岛旁边，把脑袋搁在大岛的肩膀上，伸手揽住大岛的身子。</p><p>“听说人类生孩子很痛。”</p><p>“嗯，听说是这样……但是我也没生过所以……”</p><p>“那还是不要生了，说好了我要照顾你的～三十岁的优子小朋友～”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好吧好吧，那就请多指教咯，阳菜大姐姐。”大岛笑的直抖。</p><p>“嗯～别动，让我睡一会儿，这两天都没怎么睡好……”似乎很满意大岛对自己的称呼，但是难以抵御的困倦让小嶋越到后面声音越小，最后，在大岛怀里睡去。</p><p>同居经验告诉大岛，小嶋公主在没有手机的情况下还会熬夜睡不着，只能是有心事了，上次是因为要过生日，上上次是因为没吃到草莓味的甜筒，上上上次是因为……</p><p>“唔！”突然，公主大人换了个姿势，原本只是用手占用了大岛小半边的身体的小嶋似乎不太满足，直接手脚并用把大岛缠住，大半个身子趴在了大岛的身上，砸的大岛直哼哼。</p><p> </p><p>虽然大岛很享受小嶋的依赖和体温，但是……公主大人是不是应该少吃一些甜筒了……</p><p> </p><p>第二天，被压了一整夜加上一夜未眠的大岛，站都站不起来了，还叫了御医去看，足足躺了三天。</p><p>后来，锦鲤界坊间传言，公主殿下和凡人大岛成亲之后，凡人大岛三天没能下床，咱们公主……实在……实在是太厉害了……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>终于回了人间界。</p><p>不管怎样，两人已经算是结过婚了，但是婚后生活和婚前生活差别不大。生活节奏一般都是小嶋突发奇想，大岛尽力满足。不过最近大岛是越发肉麻了，而小嶋反倒是越发容易害羞。</p><p> </p><p>不过以前的大岛从来没想过，自己都三十了，还能像现在这样少女心满满地期待夏日祭，要不是小嶋突然买了两套少女心满满的浴衣说想要去……</p><p>大岛老早就换好了浴衣，但是小嶋穿浴衣并不是很顺手，毕竟一般来说，公主都是有人全程照顾的。</p><p>“我帮你吧，来～”</p><p>“不……不用了，我自己来”从来没有让大岛帮忙换过衣服的小嶋突然觉得有些害羞。</p><p>“我的手艺也是可以的哦～”大岛突然认真的样子让小嶋脸又红了。</p><p>直到换好了浴衣，小嶋脸上的红还没退去，被大岛揽着腰拉到镜子前。</p><p>“你看，不错吧～”</p><p>大岛从背后抱着小嶋的腰，从小嶋身后探出头来，一脸自豪地端详着穿着浴衣的小嶋。小嶋给自己挑的是白底粉色花纹，给大岛的是白底浅黄色花纹。虽然大岛脸皮通常比较厚，但是这个年纪穿的这么少女还真的是有些让人老脸通红……但是眼前这个真正的少女是真的让人忍不住多看两眼。</p><p>“看什么呢，那么出神……”</p><p>“看不够啊，有人总是好看的那么过分~”大岛拉起小嶋的手，轻啄手背。手背上的温度直达面颊，小嶋原本只是有些红的脸迅速升温。</p><p>好吧，以为公主不会变鱼了而放肆了不少，但是看来只不过是因为之前大岛比较收敛而已，脱敏计划还要继续。</p><p>浴衣算是白穿了，重新来吧。然而小嶋怎么也不肯让大岛再帮她一次，非要自己穿。</p><p>足足一个小时后，大岛和脸仍旧红红的小嶋才出了门。</p><p> </p><p>“哇！优子！我要吃这个！”</p><p>“还有这个这个看起来也好好吃！”对人间的食物、人类和事都充满好奇的小嶋公主，一路拉着小矮子东奔西走。幸好矮子平常有运动，不至于拖了公主后腿，但是也已经有些应接不暇了。</p><p>“哎，阳菜，你慢点！”刚替小嶋付了钱的大岛一转头，小嶋已经拿着吃的跑了。</p><p>“鱼！哎？捞金鱼？哎？好可怜……”举着一堆小吃的小嶋突然站住，在那里一脸难过的看着捞金鱼的摊子，看的大岛也难过起来，正打算撸起袖子掏钱把金鱼都捞走放掉，结果小嶋又被其他的东西吸走了。</p><p>“这个！很多年前我就想吃了！可是一直吃不到！”顺着小嶋的手指看过去，就是很普通的苹果糖而已，见识过公主对无法达成的心愿的执着、也早知道公主并不难哄的大岛赶紧给小嶋买了一个，小嶋啃了一口，“好好吃！你也尝一下！”，很自然地就把苹果糖举到大岛面前，而大岛也毫不意外，咬了一口，然后笑得像只幸福的栗鼠，“嗯~感觉比自己拿着吃要好吃很多哦~”，小嶋又是一阵脸红，拿着苹果糖默默地自己去一边啃了。刚刚大岛话虽然是实话，但是刚出口，大岛就后悔了，万一小嶋害羞变鱼就惨了，自己根本没带水桶和水，好在是小嶋的耐受能力似乎有所提升，松了一口气的大岛跑去买饮料。</p><p>吃完苹果糖之后，肚子已经吃不下什么了的小嶋找了个没什么人的地方坐了下来，大岛手里拿了两杯饮料，跟着在小嶋身边坐了下来。</p><p>两杯饮料味道不同，大岛让小嶋先挑。小嶋各尝了一口，最后挑了一杯蓝色的拿去喝，留给了大岛一杯黄色的，和大岛的浴衣很搭。</p><p>“哎，阳菜，我也想尝你的！”</p><p>“不给！”小嶋少见地拒绝把食物分给大岛。</p><p>“诶？为什么？”</p><p>“嘿！喝完了！”小嶋大口大口的把饮料喝光，炫耀似的把杯子晃给大岛看。</p><p>出现了！大岛的八字眉！小嶋笑的花枝乱颤。</p><p>大岛突然凑了过来，扶住小嶋的脸，抬头轻舔小嶋的嘴唇，舌尖划过小嶋下唇的伤的时候，轻吮了一下，没有继续这个吻，却已经足够让眼中带着满满的期待与依赖还有些许害羞的小嶋安静下来。</p><p>——“砰”地一声，烟火大会开始了，一朵耀眼又美丽的花升空、绽放、凋谢。</p><p>“阳菜，一周年快乐。”是的，恰好是去年的这一天。</p><p>本来锦鲤一族寿命就长，而小嶋更是对一年的概念只有在生日的时候才会有，不知不觉已经认识了大岛有一年了。小嶋突然觉得有些慌，这样的几十年对自己肯定是一转眼的事，那实在是有些太短了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从夏日祭回来，原本对时间流逝一点都不敏感的小嶋突然特别担心大岛可能一转眼就没了，总要确认她还在身边才安心。小嶋天还没亮就回了锦鲤界，第一件事就是跑去了麻里的住处。根本没睡醒的麻里没了平常那种锦鲤界精英的样子，穿了一件居家服靠在椅子上，听小嶋说了两个多小时，其间还有几次不小心睡过去。</p><p>“麻里！麻里！你有没有在听？”小嶋有些急了。</p><p>“啊……有有……就是想给那个凡人续命嘛……这个事不是我一个就说了算的哦……”又打了个哈欠。</p><p>“小麻里？你怎么跑这来了？”来人是个长得有些像外国人的女孩，以前小嶋根本没见过她。</p><p>“啊……奥玉……你可以再睡一会儿的。”麻里突然清醒了很多的样子，语气居然很温柔。</p><p>“我一醒来发现你没在，到处找你又找不到……”女孩一脸委屈。</p><p>“这位是？”小嶋非常好奇两人的关系。</p><p>“哦！这是我最近收养的孩子。公主，这件事需要从长计议，最终还需要陛下和诸位长老定夺，您先去找陛下说，之后我会在陛下面前谏言，这样比较容易定下来。”麻里站起身，对小嶋的语气突然变得非常官方，让小嶋有些转不过来。</p><p>麻里转身去揽住女孩的肩膀，往卧室去了，临走前还转身看了看小嶋脖子上新鲜的吻痕，示意小嶋整理一下领子。小嶋脸红着把衣领整理好，看着麻里走过去的背影，鬼才信只是个收养的孩子而已。</p><p>算了，先去找父亲吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早上五点钟，小嶋已经回来了，大岛还没醒，钻进被窝。昨夜欢愉过后的大岛并没有穿睡衣，小嶋身上的气息让大岛本能地伸手揽住小嶋，往小嶋身上靠过来。通常都是这样。如果自己是背对着大岛，大岛就把脸埋在小嶋背上，如果是面对大岛，比如现在，大岛就把脸埋在小嶋胸上……但是小嶋会觉得害羞，所以一般小嶋都会在面对大岛的时候反客为主，直接把大岛推开自己黏过去。</p><p>想到刚才父亲踟躇的样子……这次就让她抱着好了，小嶋抱住大岛毛茸茸的脑袋，梦里感觉到小嶋动作的大岛往小嶋胸前又蹭了蹭，一点也不意外地，小嶋又脸红了，想着赶紧睡着，结果越是闭上眼睛，打在胸前的温热气息越清晰，根本睡不着。</p><p>干脆起来给大岛准备早餐吧。虽然小嶋不太擅长料理，但是因为本来就学得快，加上网上能查到教程，虽然切到了手指……但好歹是做了个三明治出来，当大岛醒过来的时候，看到小嶋正在厨房翘着血迹未干的中指用微波炉加热牛奶。</p><p>“阳菜？！你的手怎么了？”看着小嶋满手是血，大岛紧张了起来。</p><p>“不小心切到了。”</p><p>“我看看！”抓过小嶋的手腕，仔细地看了一下伤口，转身跑去找医药箱，找出酒精和棉球，小心翼翼地帮小嶋把伤口消好毒，把周围可怕的血迹擦干净，轻轻地包上创可贴。</p><p>确保小嶋手上的伤口没问题之后，抬头看到小嶋嘴上的伤，不由得愣了神，好像自从遇到了自己，小嶋就经常受伤，每件事大岛都记的很清楚，每件事都让大岛很自责。</p><p>发觉到大岛的眼神直勾勾地盯着自己的嘴唇，小嶋不由得用没被大岛握住的手去摸了摸嘴唇。</p><p>“想要？”小嶋脑袋一歪，用特别纯真的语气说了句让老油条大岛都面红耳赤的话。</p><p>“这……这……这……”想问这句话是跟谁学的，但是“这”了半天，什么话都没说出来。</p><p>“哎？不想吗？”有点困惑地看大岛。</p><p>“……不……也不是……”只是这种事大清早的就说出来，会不会不合时宜啊……大岛不由得想了很多，连等下怎么交代今天的工作都想到了。</p><p>人类真麻烦。用没受伤的手拽着大岛的睡衣领子把大岛拉过来，稍微低头用唇对上大岛的。</p><p>“好啦~”亲完，小嶋拍了一下大岛的背，然后留下还没缓过劲儿来的大岛站在原地，自己慢悠悠地回卧室补眠去了。</p><p>没有了？没有然后了？大岛摸了摸自己的嘴。那刚才我都做好了的休假准备算什么？不可以，绝对不可以。</p><p>打电话迅速交代好了今天的工作——员工们已经习惯了大岛随时休假了，因为大岛最近经常这么干，电话那边用一副“我懂的”的语气结束了对话。最近公司的八卦是这样的，说社长交往了一个家里特别有权势的少爷，不然根本没办法解释大岛最近这么喜欢做甩手掌柜，原本行将就木的公司还能突然蒸蒸日上。</p><p>顾不得多想刚才手下人的反应，放下手机冲进卧室，结果发现小嶋已经睡着了。</p><p>小嶋只是单纯的问大岛想要不要吻吧，虽然大岛相信，现在把小嶋弄醒，告诉她自己想要做的事，她也一定会配合，但是睡熟的小嶋公主，大岛怎么忍心去吵醒呢。看着睡熟了的小嶋，很安静，很可爱，无论看多少次，都会觉得心情就像被小嶋加热的巧克力，甜甜的，一点点地被小嶋融化着。</p><p>算了，今天都已经请了假，就在家里照顾公主大人好了。轻轻地吻了小嶋的额头，蹑手蹑脚退出房间，关好房门。</p><p>嗯，今天午饭吃什么好呢？一边幸福地享用着小嶋为自己准备的早餐，一边规划着等会儿小嶋醒过来之后的安排。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋并没有睡太久，不到中午就醒了过来。推开门看到大岛在厨房里忙着，跑过去把下巴搁在大岛肩上。</p><p>“啊……你醒啦？”</p><p>“嗯，可是现在还不饿呢~”伸手抓住大岛正在切菜的手。</p><p>“哈哈，好吧。”大岛洗了手，由着小嶋把自己转了一百八十度。</p><p>“抱！”站在厨房中间对着大岛伸开双手。</p><p>大岛抱住小嶋。五分钟后……</p><p>“不准松开！”小嶋依旧牢牢地扒在大岛身上，呵斥着想要松开手的大岛，吓得大岛赶紧抱回去。</p><p>这是……想要干嘛呢？早上的经验告诉大岛，不要想太多，可能就是单纯的想要抱抱吧。</p><p>大岛收紧了环在小嶋腰上的手。</p><p>突然，小嶋猛地推开大岛，奔向厕所，推开门抱着马桶就开始干呕。从来都是慢悠悠的小嶋刚刚的一套动作把大岛吓得不轻，赶紧跟进去轻轻地顺着小嶋的后背，心想，今早小嶋应该没吃什么东西啊，难道是昨晚夏日祭上吃坏了肚子？</p><p>可从来都是身体棒棒吃饭香香的小嶋怎么会……大岛突然想到一个可能……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>终于止住了呕吐的小嶋非常虚弱，也吃不进什么东西，躺在床上又睡了过去。一直到晚上，小嶋才醒来，为了给一整天颗粒未进的小嶋补充水分和营养，大岛煮了特别稀的粥，做了蔬菜沙拉，小嶋勉强吃了几口就吃不下了。</p><p>“阳菜，要不我去找麻里子大人来吧。”毕竟鱼病还得找鱼大夫，虽然麻里子不是大夫，但至少应该更了解同类一些吧，看看会不会是自己猜的那样。</p><p>小嶋又羞红了脸，“……这个……应该……没什么大碍……”</p><p>呕吐果然是因为……想到这里，大岛突然手足无措起来，虽然根本不认为自己有这种能力，但是锦鲤一族的事又不能用人类常识去解释，总觉得应该负起责任来，但又怕一个照顾不周就会一尸两命……</p><p>“不行，我觉得还是要送你回去，毕竟我太没有经验了，你……也没有经验……”每次大岛认真起来，都会让小嶋无法拒绝。</p><p>带着大岛一起回了锦鲤界。</p><p>刚到，大岛又糊里糊涂地被摁住拖走了，小嶋则被另一群人抬回了自己的住处。</p><p>“好啊，我正想去抓你，你居然自己送上门来了！看我不砍……”站在书房里来回踱步的小嶋王一见大岛被麻里带的人拖了进来，抽出佩刀就要去砍大岛，被麻里挡住了。</p><p>“陛下，虽然大岛没有履行约定，但好歹公主与她也已有夫妻之实，而且现在公主身体虚弱，禁不住刺激，请陛下三思！”</p><p>小嶋王虽然把刀放下了，但是仍然很愤怒，背着手在房间里踱步，偶尔用愤恨的眼神瞪大岛一眼。</p><p>大岛被看的寒毛直竖，但是仍旧有点不明白到底自己做了什么十恶不赦的事，既然已经结婚了，那么就算是小嶋真的怀孕了也不算什么吧，虽然当时的约定是要自己怀孕，但仅凭这一点没做到这个锦鲤王就这么激动，会不会有点太容易愤怒了……</p><p>但是大岛根本不敢开口问，上次被揍的情形还历历在目，生怕一言不合就挨揍。</p><p>“父王。”门口传来声音很虚弱，但是语气坚定，“我来领人。”</p><p>不等谁回应，直接拉起大岛就往外走。</p><p>“阳菜！”小嶋王试图说点什么，但是小嶋头也不回地拉着大岛离开了。</p><p>出门没走两步，小嶋就已经汗流浃背了，呼吸越来越沉重，眼前一黑，向前倒去，要不是大岛反应快一把抱住小嶋，大概小嶋膝盖上又要多一个伤。</p><p> </p><p>醒来，发现父亲、麻里都在旁边一脸担心，床边是医生，还有手一直被自己抓着的大岛，但是在失去意识之后太过用力，大岛的手都有些发青了。</p><p>“阳菜！”</p><p>“我把你抓痛了？”醒来就看到眼泪大颗大颗往下掉的大岛，有些担心。</p><p>大岛摇头，“傻瓜，你为什么瞒着我……”把小嶋的手拉到唇边，另一只手抚着小嶋的小腹，眼里满是心疼。</p><p>在小嶋昏迷的时候，麻里都说了。</p><p>原本打算给大岛的丹药，被小嶋偷偷藏起吃掉了，所以现在怀孕的是小嶋而不是大岛，但小嶋怀的是人类的孩子，而不是鱼类的，所以比起其他的锦鲤族人来说要难过很多，时间也更长。</p><p>“因为人类生孩子很辛苦啊……”小嶋的语气仍然天真。</p><p>“傻瓜……”泪水砸在了小嶋的手背上。</p><p>医生跟大岛和小嶋交代着孕期注意事项，大岛紧张兮兮地找了张纸仔仔细细地记了下来，看着偶尔因为听不太明白而皱起的八字眉，小嶋笑了，这是她这次回来之后第一次笑。</p><p>小嶋王看着两个人，叹了口气，摇摇头退出了房间，麻里随后也离开了。自己的这个傻女儿，就这样死心塌地的为了一个凡人去赴汤蹈火，可自己又能怎么样，自从女儿长大之后，连自己都没怎么见到过的女儿那样开心的笑容，居然被一个凡人给轻易占有了，实在是，有些嫉妒啊……现在能做的就是尽一切努力让阳菜顺利把宝宝生下来吧。</p><p> </p><p>但是只在床上乖了一天，第二天，没有手机玩的小嶋就闹着要回人间界，拗不过她，最后达成协议，允许她回去，但是这边会隔三差五地去探望她。</p><p> </p><p>回到了大岛家，小嶋玩手机的主要阵地从沙发挪上了床，主要姿势由趴着改成了躺着或者靠着床头，而日渐隆起的腹部只能阻碍小嶋的日常活动，却根本阻挡不了小嶋玩手机的脚步。虽然胃口依然没有之前那么好，不过好在是不怎么吐了。</p><p>“阳菜，我们出去走走吧？”已经跟手下打好招呼，没什么大事就不去公司了的大岛，现在基本是全职照顾小嶋了。</p><p>今天天气不错，但已经是秋天了，得到小嶋的同意之后，帮小嶋穿好外套和鞋子，扶着小嶋往公园走去。</p><p>“优子，我想吃甜筒。”自从怀孕，小嶋就很少提出想吃什么的要求了，大岛自然要想方设法满足。让小嶋坐在公园的长条椅上等自己，大岛跑去买甜筒，等大岛举着甜筒回来的时候，小嶋不见了。抬头到处找小嶋，看到了一个正在飞速逃离的小嶋。大岛发誓，那是大岛看过的有史以来跑的最快的小嶋，还挺着大肚子，后面追着几只公园前两天刚投放的天鹅，天鹅追孕妇，这不管怎么说都是一个奇观了，如果是凡人，大概已经要出人命了。只好把甜筒扔进垃圾桶，跑去解救小嶋。终于帮小嶋把天鹅赶走，小嶋已经跪坐在地上走不动了。</p><p>“阳菜……你……怎么……会被追的……”</p><p>“……我……我也……不知道……如果……知道，就不会……被追了……”俩人都上气不接下气。</p><p>“是不是……天鹅闻到了……鱼味儿啊？”</p><p>坐在地上的阳菜挥拳头去敲撑着膝盖喘气的大岛，为了让小嶋开心，大岛没躲，乖乖地挨了一下。</p><p>“优子，我肚子有点痛。”终于平复了呼吸，从地上站起身来的小嶋拉了拉大岛的手。</p><p>大岛吓了一跳，去摸小嶋的肚子，又把脑袋凑上去听，虽然医生没说小嶋不能剧烈运动，但是大岛仍然很紧张，“哎，你女儿在踹我！”一脸委屈地捂着脸抬头。</p><p>开心地伸手戳大岛的八字眉，“女儿干得好！不对！你怎么知道是女儿！”</p><p>“嘿嘿，我喜欢女孩儿嘛，而且女儿的话一定会和妈妈一样可爱啊~”又笑成了一只大号栗鼠。</p><p>“嗯，千万别长得像个栗鼠就好。”去戳大岛的酒窝。</p><p>“诶？？你不喜欢栗鼠吗？”八字眉又出来了，语气突然很低落。</p><p>“……栗鼠小优最可爱了，我喜欢。”微微屈膝，亲了大岛的脸颊。</p><p>大岛触电一样捂着被亲过的那边脸，瞪着大眼看着小嶋，然后紧张兮兮地前后左右张望了一番，看看公园里有没有人。小嶋以为大岛不喜欢，刚打算生气，大岛就把嘴巴送到小嶋脸旁边，用手指指着自己的嘴，“这里也要！”</p><p>笑着敲了大岛的肩膀一下，遂了大岛的愿。</p><p>大岛拉着小嶋，一路哼着小曲，往家去了。</p><p>十月份的午后还算暖和，但是在太阳下面也不会热的过分，是刚刚好的温度。</p><p>大岛的生日快到了吧，之前托麻里调查过。对人间生日有了一些认知的小嶋，决定试着给大岛准备一次生日蛋糕。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锦鲤确实比人类要快很多，八月份到十月份，不到两个月的时间，小嶋的样子看起来已经快临盆了。但是一般情况下锦鲤生娃，大概从怀到生也就一星期，小嶋的这几个月也是足够折磨了。</p><p>近来小嶋睡觉都成问题，仰面躺会觉得影响呼吸，只能侧躺，但是在一侧躺久了也难受，要翻身又很费劲，日常腰酸腿疼的基本已经是家常便饭了，吃饭和去厕所都频繁了起来，大岛看在眼里，又没办法帮小嶋难受，只能帮小嶋多做一些能做的事。</p><p>但不得不说，有了孩子之后的小嶋，身上散发出的柔软的气质更明显了，对大岛的依赖心也更重，经常软软的往大岛身上一靠，就让大岛脑子发热，但因为连紧紧的抱一下都不可以，所以每到这个时候，大岛只能去洗把脸冷静一下。</p><p>大概日子真的是快到了，麻里子带着大夫不打招呼就破门而入的次数也越发频繁了。</p><p>“还请公主现在随我回宫，做好万全的准备。”大夫在看完小嶋的情况之后，麻里子这样对小嶋说。</p><p>“我不回去。”</p><p>“阳菜，回去吧。”大岛也来劝。</p><p>“我不回去。”撅起嘴来，转过头去谁也不看。</p><p>“公主，预产期大概三天后，您现在不跟我们回去，万一有个什么闪失，恐怕这个凡人……”知道小嶋的软肋，麻里子故意这么说，但是这次小嶋公主是铁了心，怎么劝都不听，怄气似的就是不回去。无奈之下麻里子给了大岛一个符咒，可以在小嶋紧急的时候直接带着她一起回去。</p><p> </p><p>等麻里子和大夫走掉之后，小嶋偷偷转过来去瞥大岛的脸，发现大岛皱着眉头站在床边。还真的不高兴了啊，但是对于大岛担心自己的这点，小嶋有些高兴。蹭到大岛身边，开启撒娇模式。</p><p>“呐～小优～要抱～”拽着大岛的手，上目线。</p><p>算了，根本没办法跟这样的公主大人生气，大岛认命地矮下身子伸手去抱住小嶋。每次对大岛撒娇，她都只能缴械投降，这个方法真的太好用了，而且被这个人宠着的感觉，太棒了。</p><p>“为什么不肯回去啊？”抱着小嶋忍不住发问 。</p><p>“不告诉你！”大岛知道，小嶋这个劲儿一上来，谁说都没用。</p><p>——还有三天就是爸爸的生日了，乖孩子，晚一点出来，妈妈想给爸爸过个生日，在一起的第一个生日——这种话，单单是想一想都会脸红，这叫小嶋怎么说的出口呢。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋早就做好了功课，怎么做蛋糕，怎么支开大岛，怎么才能不被大岛发现这个惊喜。但是肚子有些痛，应该不会有问题吧。</p><p>还有两天。小嶋默默数着日子。</p><p>大岛的公司恰巧有点事需要大岛出面，“阳菜，我出去一下下哦，如果有不舒服立刻打我电话。”轻轻地在小嶋额头上留下一吻，小嶋乖乖地看着大岛，点点头。</p><p>“咔哒”——大门关上的声音就像发令枪，孕妇小嶋选手挺着肚子开始忙活起来，用了很大的力气从床上站起、把鞋子和外套穿好，用手撑住腰部减轻负担，慢慢地挪出了门。</p><p>需要买的东西，面粉家里还有，嗯……鸡蛋也有……还少……</p><p>因为忘记列购物清单，边想边买的小嶋花去了比计划中还要多的时间，从小嶋进到超市开始算起，已经一个多小时了，小嶋才提着大包小包往家走去。超市不大，但因为小嶋没有计划，所以小嶋基本已经在来来回回中摸熟了这家基本没来过的超市。</p><p>挺着肚子，提着袋子，好不容易蹭回了家，路上还休息了好几回。</p><p>赶紧戴上围裙开始做吧。</p><p>首先是……面粉……面粉在哪……翻找了一通，终于在某个小嶋从来没有开过的柜子里找到了。然后，鸡蛋，需要把蛋黄和蛋清分开，需要分蛋器……分蛋器又在哪？！找不到啊！算了！自己来！……啊……蛋黄被划破了流的到处都是，算了再来……诶？把鸡蛋打开需要用这么大的力气吗？……啊啊啊用力太大捏了一手……折腾了两盒鸡蛋之后，终于把鸡蛋的环节搞定了。</p><p>一直专心搞鸡蛋，小嶋腰有点酸，直起腰来揉一揉，就当休息过了，时间紧迫，接着进行下一环节。</p><p>搅拌。把蛋清搅出泡沫……需要电动……算了肯定找不到，手动吧……结果后面搅到小嶋都快发脾气了，根本还是搅不出来。小嶋赌气似的甩了甩酸痛的手，继续搅。</p><p>终于，将近两个小时过去了，小嶋的蛋糕终于被送进了烤箱。</p><p>小嶋用手背抹了抹额头上的汗，今天天气有这么热吗。</p><p>等到把狼藉的战场打扫干净，烤箱的工作也结束了，小嶋戴着隔热手套把蛋糕取了出来，看起来还不错，暗自感叹自己果然是天才。刚打算去冰箱里取买好的奶油和水果，突然觉得身体不太对，肚子有点痛。</p><p> </p><p>“公主～我回来了哦～～公主？”小嶋没有回应，大岛换了鞋进屋。</p><p>“公主？？？”看到小嶋靠着厨房墙壁坐在地上，呼吸急促。</p><p>“小优……”小嶋一手扶着腹部，一手撑着地，看到大岛进来，下意识看了一眼料理台上还没来得及装饰的蛋糕，咬了咬自己的下唇，想要自己站起来，但是这一动加剧了疼痛，额头上渗出冷汗来，“小优，有点痛……”但是小嶋的样子和有些颤抖的声音告诉大岛，绝对不是“有点”这种程度，来不及管其他，揽着小嶋用了麻里子给的符咒。</p><p>脚刚沾地，就看到已经有一群人守在那里，有麻里子、小嶋王以及一堆大臣模样的人，大岛依照惯例，被人摁住拖走了，另一边则是一群御医急忙上来帮小嶋公主查看身体情况。眼看着自己离小嶋越来越远，大岛不安分地挣扎起来，“为什么又拖我！阳菜！公主！”</p><p>带头的卫兵开口了：“陛下吩咐，你是危险人物，必须离公主远一些，别喊了，你喊也没用。”继续被拖远。</p><p>大岛一脸茫然，自己什么时候变成危险人物了……眼看自己就要看不到小嶋了，平常也就算了，这个时候，自己怎么能不在阳菜身边啊！</p><p>“阳菜！阳菜！！唔！”大喊大叫的大岛最后被结结实实堵上了嘴巴，实在是无计可施的大岛只能蔫儿在那里。</p><p>“毕竟她是公主的发妻，陛下和公主特许她近前。”大岛满眼感激地抬头看着来传话的麻里子。</p><p>一被放开，大岛就连滚带爬地跑到了小嶋身边。还没靠近就听到小嶋嚷着不要回房，而且不听劝阻非要往大岛那去，明明已经那么痛了还这么倔。</p><p>“阳菜！”大岛挤进人群。</p><p>“小优？”大岛赶紧握住小嶋伸过来的手，小嶋似乎终于安下心来，终于肯让他们把自己抬回房间了。</p><p>整个过程持续了不知道几个小时，不过大岛和小嶋都觉得非常漫长，汗水浸湿了小嶋全身的衣物，小嶋紧紧地抓着大岛的手双眼紧闭，痛的牙关紧咬，时不时还会痛呼出声，大岛泪眼汪汪地咬着嘴唇看着小嶋，不是因为手痛，是因为心痛和着急。也不能怪御医不会用麻药，因为给锦鲤生孩子，根本不需要麻药，而且几千年下来，给人类生孩子的真不多，皇族给人类生孩子的就更是没有了，没经验啊。</p><p>最后，一声婴儿的啼哭结束了撕心裂肺的煎熬。御医满头大汗抱着孩子来给小嶋看，“恭喜公主喜得千金！”</p><p>面色苍白的小嶋头发已经被汗水浸透了，刘海贴在面颊上，伸手敲了一下跪在床边的大岛的脑袋，“居然被你说中了。”</p><p>刚把孩子抱过来的大岛哭笑不得，在这种情况下还有心情吐槽，公主殿下心是真大。不过，如果自己真的运气这么好，希望的事情都能成真的话，大岛真心希望小公主能和妈妈一样可爱。想着想着，又露出了栗鼠牙傻乎乎的笑起来了。</p><p>大岛把孩子交给小嶋。</p><p>“千万别像你爸爸一样傻。”满意的欣赏了一眼大岛的八字眉，转脸去看女儿，故意不理大岛，听着大岛吵吵嚷嚷地抗议着自己有了女儿就不要她了，偷偷笑了。眼睛像爸爸一样好看呢。</p><p>“小优，名字？”抬头看大岛。</p><p>“哎？”大岛并不是没有想过，也跟小嶋讨论过，但是想了很多，又总觉得不太满意。不是小嶋不满意，小嶋对于大岛的提议基本没什么意见，是大岛自己觉得不满意。</p><p>“我累了，要休息。”把孩子交给大岛。</p><p>“哎？？”这么重要的事就交给自己一个人了吗……</p><p>“在这期间，请担负起做父亲的责任吧。”躺平，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“哎？？？？？？”顶着八字眉，举着女儿手足无措起来。</p><p>对着大岛纠结的脸，孩子咯咯地笑了起来，伸手去抓大岛的脸——怕不是家里以后又要多一个欺负自己的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小嶋王磨蹭了半天，才去看宝宝，不是因为不喜欢，是因为紧张，毕竟是自己宝贝女儿千辛万苦生下来的孩子。没办法，跟女儿扯上关系的一切事情，一贯冷静的小嶋陛下从来都没办法冷静。整好衣冠，从大岛手里郑重地接过孩子，结果刚抱过来，就被小家伙扯住了胡子，而且小家伙边扯边笑，越扯越开心，小嶋王也没辙，只能任由孩子玩他的胡子。</p><p>大岛看着女儿终于为自己报了被摁住吃土、离地拖走之仇，心情非常好，完全盖住了因为起名而引起的纠结心情。但是好心情并没有持续很久，因为孩子回到了大岛手里，所以孩子现在扯的是大岛的脸。</p><p>小嶋耐着性子在宫里住了三天，实在是憋的难受，不仅因为没有手机玩，更重要的是，东西不好吃。当然，最最不开心的事，是没能给大岛庆祝生日，虽然已经说了生日快乐，但是没能让大岛吃到自己做的蛋糕，估计在料理台上的那块已经长出蘑菇了，不开心。</p><p> </p><p>第四天，小嶋说什么都要回人间界。</p><p>“小优，我想吃蛋包饭、火锅、通心粉、蛋糕、烤肉、甜筒、三明治…………”一到家，还没把孩子安顿下，小嶋就提出了一串要求，都是吃。</p><p>于是，鉴于小嶋还不方便出门，大岛尽量把所有的吃的都搬回家。一天三顿把公主伺候的开开心心，自然对于还在哺乳期的小公主来说，也是从来都不缺吃的。</p><p>但问题是，不缺不代表刚刚好，过剩的情况是小嶋最头疼的，而且小公主又不是看妈妈的情况才饿，都是想饿就饿，饭量又不大，所以小嶋每次都要用工具吸出来才能安生。</p><p>然而，天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福。今天，小嶋妈妈的吸奶器，被小公主扔地上了，不知怎的，挺结实的一个东西，刚好被跌裂了……小公主做完这件壮举之后，就心满意足地睡了。</p><p>小嶋无奈，好在是刚喂饱小家伙，还不需要用这个东西，等出门采购尿片的大岛回来之后，喊她去再买一个好了。这段时间小嶋也是很辛苦，有时候小公主半夜一声令下，小嶋就要起来喂奶，所以本想玩着手机等大岛的人，变成了抱着手机睡着等大岛。</p><p>胸前好胀……胀到有些痛……不行，好难受，要想办法。疼醒了的小嶋去看睡在小床里的女儿，仍旧睡得很熟，让女儿来不行。试一下用胶带把吸奶器的裂缝堵一下？然而平常这种修补的工作都是交给大岛做，胶带在哪？只有等大岛回来了。正当不知如何是好的时候——“公主，我回来了～”——得救了。</p><p>“小优，帮我……坏掉了……”又着急又羞于启齿的小嶋靠着床头，涨红着脸，眼里还含着泪，也不顾胸前被浸透了的睡衣，和顺着睡衣流淌下来的汁液，把吸奶器举到大岛面前，但最终只挤出了这几个字。</p><p>而大岛刚一进卧室门就看到这样的情景，下意识去看了一眼小床上的小公主，睡熟了。大岛咽了咽口水，接过小嶋手里的吸奶器放在一边，把小嶋的上衣直接推起。自从有了小公主之后，大岛在家里的地位急剧下降，平常小嶋都在逗孩子，孩子睡了，就玩手机，根本没有时间和精力理大岛。而此时一直让大岛魂牵梦绕的双乳就在眼前，比之前更加漂亮了，胸尖点点水光似乎在邀请着大岛，大岛来不及多想，一手抓住，张嘴吮上。</p><p>才反应过来的小嶋轻轻敲了敲大岛的肩膀，“你……啊……”可恶的大岛才不会单纯地帮小嶋吸奶，还时不时用舌尖和牙齿挑弄小嶋的敏感点，原本还想要责备大岛的嘴，此刻只能发出软软的呻吟，而原本想推开大岛的手，现在也只能绵绵地搭在大岛肩上，然后抱着大岛的头，把大岛的短发揉乱，纵容大岛继续——被大岛触碰的感觉，也是久违了。</p><p>大岛突然抬头，笑得无比纯真，“阳菜，好好吃～”</p><p>“……多大的人了还跟宝宝抢吃的……”但是并不阻止大岛去吮吸另一边。</p><p>而已经被吸空的一边，由大岛的手指继续揉着，有时是大把粗犷的动作，有时是手指只针对乳头的小范围刺激，小嶋的呼吸被带的急促起来，下身抑制不住地扭动着。</p><p>终于完成了工作的大岛抬头看向阳菜，笑出一对酒窝，然后一手抱着阳菜，把嘴唇递给了她，而刚刚被吮过的另一边的乳房，被大岛用手揉捏着，美其名曰“按摩”……所以现在公主大人上面的汁液已经被吸空，但是下面的汁液却越发的多起来，大有失控之势。</p><p>“小优……嗯……”趁着气氛很对，大岛的手已经隔着小嶋下身的布料开始试探起来，体液透过布料沾在了大岛的手指上。这些日子以来一直都是能看不能碰的小嶋让大岛不想再等了，顺着布料的边缘挑起，探入……</p><p>“哇！”小公主适时地喊了暂停，两人不得不停下来，小嶋去看孩子，原来是尿了。小嶋熟练的给小公主换着尿片，大岛坐在一边悲从中来——好你个熊孩子，现在就知道跟爸爸抢妈妈了。话没出口，小公主居然笑了，就像是炫耀自己的胜利一样。</p><p>然而换了尿片，小公主又缠着小嶋玩了起来，小公主咯咯直笑，全然没有了之前的气氛。</p><p>“阳菜……那……我去准备午餐咯……”</p><p>“嗯，去吧。”头都没抬。</p><p>“那我去了哦？”大岛不甘心。</p><p>“嗯？”抬头看到大岛的八字眉，一脸委屈。</p><p>小嶋笑了，抱着小公主凑近大岛，微微屈膝吻了大岛的脸，“吃醋了？”</p><p>大岛仍旧一脸委屈看着小嶋不说话。轻轻吻了大岛的唇，柔软的感觉让大岛心情好了很多。</p><p>“记得买新的吸奶器。”</p><p>“哎？？”大岛感觉自己不光地位下降了，连仅有的权利也被剥夺了。</p><p>“……总不能每次都……”小嶋脸红了，“而且宝宝在看着呢……”</p><p>大岛又垂头丧气起来，但是不得不承认，小嶋的理由很充分。</p><p>“孩子的名字起好了吗？”</p><p>恍惚着的大岛精神被拉了回来，“啊，有，跟小公主的外公也有商量。”这次从锦鲤界回来，为了方便小嶋王随时看孩子，带了很多通信用的符咒。</p><p>“叫麻友。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大岛觉得女儿绝对是来报复自己的。</p><p>秋去冬来，大概是因为并不是凡人的关系，所以小公主格外聪明，很快就学会了说话，最先学会的是叫爸爸，大岛还没等开心几天，就发现对于爸爸，小公主喊来之后只有一个用法——玩她。有时候是扯爸爸的脸，扯得特别开心，有时候会骑着爸爸的脖子，扯着爸爸的耳朵做方向盘，去各种想去的地方，然后偶尔扯疼了大岛，大岛喊两声，小家伙还会笑的特别开心。</p><p>不过玩爸爸只是消遣，小公主还是最喜欢粘着妈妈，除了时不时地吃喝拉撒，有时候甚至随便丢点东西，或者就只是哭喊两声寻求关注，而每次出这种意外状况，小嶋都会去抱抱她，哄哄她。托小公主的福，大岛爸爸一直没有机会接近小嶋妈妈，毕竟这个粘人的小东西让小嶋太累了。</p><p>很快，麻友小朋友三个月大了，锦鲤界派人来抱小麻友去锦鲤界断奶，从来没离开过妈妈的她哭的那叫一个撕心裂肺。该做的事还是一定要做，小嶋虽然疼孩子，但还是很有原则的。</p><p>送走了小朋友，小嶋先是睡了一整天。</p><p>“阳菜，要不要出去吃点东西？”傍晚醒来躺在沙发上玩手机。</p><p>“嗯？”睡眼惺忪地看着大岛，愣了一秒，瞬间眼睛放出光来，“要！我要去吃饺子！”</p><p>于是就这样轻松愉快地开始了产后的第一次二人世界。</p><p>吃过晚饭，两个人并肩往家走，但毕竟很久都没有两人独处了，大岛有点不习惯，犹豫了半天才去牵小嶋的手，小嶋也是微微一愣才回握住大岛。这个感觉真的是久违了啊。</p><p>终于回到家，关上大门，总可以做点什么了吧，已经生生憋了有半年的大岛在这个关键时刻居然觉得脸有些热，有些不知道该怎么开始了。</p><p>小嶋坐在沙发上撑着脑袋看大岛，从刚才大岛在路上无意中越走越快，到现在大岛的眼神看东看西就是不看自己，小嶋都看在眼里，觉得很有趣，大概是想做什么又害羞的样子吧，对大岛来说很不多见。自从来了人间界，小嶋的业余兴趣——观察人类，也算是有了一定建树了，毕竟眼前有一个朝夕相处的有趣人类可供观察。</p><p>不过小嶋还是有点气，这个人，之前做人肉泵奶器的时候那个劲头去哪了？所以说人类就是这么瞻前顾后的，觉得讨厌又可爱。</p><p>小嶋起身，学小公主的样子抓住大岛的两个耳朵，把这个东张西望的脑袋扯住，让大岛正对着自己，大岛的脸唰的一下就红透了。</p><p>小嶋弯腰轻点大岛的嘴唇，这个浅浅的触碰就像一把钥匙，把被压抑许久的大岛一下子解放了出来，大岛用手推住小嶋的肩膀，直接把她压在沙发上，不同于以往的温情，也许是压抑太久，大岛的动作有些粗暴。</p><p>大岛跪在沙发上，用唇和手臂压住小嶋，让小嶋无处可逃，用舌邀请小嶋的舌共舞。小嶋很喜欢这样强势的大岛，闭起眼睛，轻轻抱着大岛，任由大岛把她带向任何地方。</p><p>大岛吻着小嶋，双手去解小嶋胸前的衣扣，意外的顺利，小嶋甚至帮大岛把自己的内衣扣解开，好让大岛畅通无阻。</p><p>大岛的嘴唇暂时放开了小嶋，小嶋的唇上还闪着淫靡的水光，出门时的唇妆已经被大岛啃食干净，下唇由大岛留下的疤痕依稀可见，配上绯红的脸颊耳朵和透着水光半眯着的眼睛，胸前那对大岛的最爱柔软地展现在大岛眼前，让大岛想要完完全全地占有她。</p><p>“小优……？”察觉到大岛有些愣神。</p><p>“……阳菜……你现在的样子真的太可爱了……”小嶋捶了一下大岛的肩膀，红着脸别过头去，大岛轻笑，终于没再停下动作。</p><p>扯下挂在小嶋上身的布料，双手抓住胸前的重点，轻舔小嶋的耳廓，“这样的阳菜，我也是怎么都看不够呢～”小嶋咬着唇，双手紧抓住大岛的上臂，却并不躲开大岛的舌。</p><p>小嶋可爱的反应让大岛忍不住在她的耳朵上多停留了一些时间。小腹传来的电流让小嶋觉得自己的身子轻飘飘起来，就要离开地心引力的束缚了。</p><p>扯下小嶋今天穿的裙子，小嶋白皙的腿就在眼前。大岛跪了下来，用手抬起小嶋一边的腿，鼻尖在她的大腿内侧来回轻轻蹭着，由外向内吻了起来，原本只是温柔的吻，而在底裤边缘，猝不及防地留下了一个吻痕，惹得小嶋身子一抖。</p><p>隔着布料去舔小嶋的下身，很快，布料里的液体和外面的唾液把底裤弄得透湿，而越来越多的小嶋的体液被大岛的舌从底裤边缘挤出，滴在了沙发上。</p><p>大岛把小嶋的一条腿搭上沙发扶手，好更方便地看到那里。伸手从下向上贴着小嶋的底裤的布料推上去，用拇指找到让小嶋反应最剧烈的那个点，隔着布料揉弄起来。大岛则终于有机会再次看清小嶋此时的样子。</p><p>靠在沙发靠背上的小嶋身上仅剩底裤，紧紧闭着眼睛，双手还放在大岛脸侧，怕妨碍大岛又不想放开大岛，胸口和腹部剧烈的起伏代表着大岛的取悦是多么合小嶋的胃口。</p><p>大岛把下面完全交给手指，自己跑来小嶋的胸前，“还有吧？”轻轻叼住小嶋的乳头，抬头看着小嶋。小嶋知道大岛在执念什么，咬着唇点点头，确实还是有一些的。</p><p>大岛像个孩子一样笑了，埋头卖力地吮吸起来，而手下的动作一点也没有停，罪恶感突然由小嶋的心底升起，因为喂孩子怎么说都是一件神圣的事，而沾染上欲望之后，总觉得很不应该，而且断奶并不是孩子一个人的事，自己的身体也要调整。</p><p>“……啊……只……只准这一……嗯……次……”扶着大岛的肩头，喘息把这句短短的话冲成了几段。</p><p>“遵命～我的公主殿下～”含着乳首含混不清地回答着。</p><p>享用过小嶋的款待后，伸舌意犹未尽地舔舔小嶋的乳尖，又舔舔自己的嘴唇，“喝完了呢～”而在小嶋的下身，即使隔着布料也已经能够顺着大岛的手指流下的液体告诉大岛，小嶋真的已经无暇回应了。此时的小嶋一手抓着大岛的肩膀，一手撑在沙发上，弓起上身，头低下来去找大岛的唇，却因为这个动作牵连了下身，让大岛不好活动，大岛抬头浅浅回应了一下小嶋的找寻就离开了，紧接着，小嶋的大腿被跪在地板上的大岛拉住，往下一扯，小嶋整个人歪着半躺在了沙发上。</p><p>而臀部被大岛移到了沙发扶手上，失去了支撑的小嶋仰在沙发上，一条腿被大岛抬起挂在靠背上，一条腿被推向另一边压住，要不是底裤还在，小嶋就已经毫无遮蔽地被大岛尽收眼底了，而现在这块布料不仅不能让小嶋感到欣慰，还让小嶋感到一丝烦躁——大岛的手指迟迟不肯给小嶋以解脱。</p><p>小嶋伸手去扯自己的底裤，但是两条腿被分得太开，想要脱下是不可能的，察觉到了小嶋动作的大岛笑了，放开小嶋被禁锢在靠背上的腿，帮小嶋扯下底裤的时候，粘稠的液体还拉出了银丝。</p><p>终于解开了一切束缚的小嶋，腿重新被大岛抬起，终于被完全地展览在了大岛面前，穴口似也在随着小嶋大口喘息一般，一张一收，大岛把舌头顶进去，不深，也并没有那么刺激，但是大岛的体温随着舌头传了过来，让小嶋有些欲罢不能，恨不能把大岛的一切都吞进去。舌头浅浅的进进出出之后，大岛利用四周充盈的体液再次将手指润湿，缓缓地推进去，舌头转而去舔吻洞穴上方的小核。</p><p>小嶋喘息着、抓着大岛的头发和肩头、随着大岛的节奏摇摆着、断断续续的喊着大岛的名字，越积越多的欲望终于被大岛一起释放出来，终于被大岛推到了极致。</p><p>终于得到释放的小嶋扯着大岛的耳朵，把她拉上来，而被拽起来的大岛失去重心，整个身子压在了小嶋身上，大岛伸手撑着沙发极力避免压到小嶋，但是小嶋却伸手把撑在自己上方的大岛的身体拉低，紧紧地抱住了大岛。</p><p>大岛侧头，吻着小嶋的侧脸，“乖，放手，别把你压坏了。”毕竟自己被压坏过，深知有多痛苦。</p><p>小嶋执拗地摇摇头，仍旧紧紧贴着大岛的身体抱着，但是大岛的衣物冰凉凉的，没有大岛的体温。不开心。</p><p>扯住大岛的耳朵，翻身把大岛摁在了沙发上。</p><p>“哎哎哎……公主殿下，很疼啊……”对于小嶋跟女儿学会的新技能，大岛哭笑不得。小嶋一言不发，一件一件剥起大岛的上衣来。上衣剥完，剥裤子。</p><p> </p><p>终于完成了，小嶋对自己的杰作很满意，趴了上去，嗯，现在的温度才是自己最爱的。</p><p>安心地睡了。</p><p>大岛试着喊醒小嶋，但是小嶋大概真的是太累了，根本没有动静。大岛绝望地觉得自己后面大概又要躺上三天了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不出意外地，大岛又被压的很惨。小嶋帮大岛举着电话，交代了整整一周的工作。</p><p>社长不在，公司原本私底下传来传去的八卦大有转向地上的趋势。因为大岛社长接二连三地不来，刚刚又有气无力地来了一个电话，公司八卦又炸了锅，都说怕不是社长避孕失败了，大概很快就要奉子成婚了，传言有模有样，连对象都基本锁定了。</p><p>“阳菜，你是不是……该减肥了？”有些小心翼翼地观察着小嶋的反应，酝酿了好些天，想着在公主大人比较开心的时候提出来，大概会比较容易被接受。</p><p>小嶋呢，刚刚吃过钦点的食物。心情还算OK，但是听到这句话，整个人都阴沉了起来。不讲话，只是玩手机。</p><p>大岛心情极其忐忑，因为原本非常有用的哄公主的方法都用过了，但是公主还是一言不发。</p><p>大概就这么沉默了两个小时，小嶋把手机往沙发上一放，就准备开始施法了。一直偷偷关注小嶋的大岛发现不太对，因为一般来说除了回家之外的法术，小嶋必须在水里进行。</p><p>“阳菜你你你你要干嘛？”大岛扑过去拽住小嶋的胳膊打断了她。</p><p>“去看孩子。”挣开大岛的手，走了。</p><p> </p><p>空巢老人大岛优子，去不了锦鲤界，只能数着当时还没用光的通信符咒度日。而面如死灰地样子让公司八卦又开始传言大岛社长一定是怀孕失败了，结婚计划搁浅。而小嶋公主并不会因为凡人大岛的日子过得多清苦而跟大岛通信，但小嶋连麻友小公主也不让大岛见，所以剩的这几张符咒，大岛用也不是不用也不是，总抱着一丝期待，期待着公主能网开一面跟她见个面。</p><p>回到锦鲤界继续养尊处优的小嶋公主这些日子过得也是有些无聊，其实很想念大岛。大岛基本天天都会来求通信，每次听到有大岛来求通信，小嶋都会很开心，然后拒绝，小嶋似乎对和大岛这种“请求通信”→“拒绝”的感情交流模式乐此不疲。</p><p>小嶋每次都拒绝，所以大岛反倒是跟麻里子通话比较多，到后面，绝对维护锦鲤一族利益的麻里子都有点同情大岛了，也许跟她自己的经历有关，虽然麻里子不肯说自己的事，但是她倒真想和大岛一起喝一杯。后来她也这么干了，大岛喝醉之后抱着麻里子哭得停不下来，换作以前，麻里子一定觉得凡人就是这么麻烦，嗤之以鼻，但是现在，麻里子居然有点想跟着一起哭——太惨了，实在是太惨了。</p><p>麻里子决定帮帮大岛。以麻友小公主的健康成长不能没有双亲共同的教育为由，忽悠……不，劝说已经回来有一个多月了的小嶋公主带着孩子一起回人间去，或者干脆把大岛带过来。</p><p>在麻里子的再三劝说下，小嶋才“勉为其难”地带着麻友小朋友一起回了人间界。</p><p>终于把妻女盼回家了的大岛整个人都开心地快飞起来了，但是……</p><p>“阳菜……我……”大岛想要好好跟小嶋道个歉。</p><p>“爸爸！”许久没见大岛的小麻友也非常兴奋，扯着大岛的衣服就要往大岛身上爬。</p><p>“……乖，爸爸跟妈妈说说话……”一边护着麻友，怕她抓不住自己掉下去，一边跟麻友解释现在不是玩闹的时间。</p><p>“呜呜呜……妈妈，爸爸不陪我玩……”显然这个理由小朋友并不接受，扑到妈妈怀里。</p><p>“不哭，妈妈跟你玩～”</p><p>于是，小嶋回家是回家了，但是大岛根本没有机会跟她好好说句话。</p><p>一直到麻友小公主终于玩累了，去睡了，大岛才有机会跟小嶋独处。</p><p>“阳菜……”</p><p>“干嘛？”依旧没有好脾气，斜仰在沙发上玩手机。</p><p>“……”大岛好不容易鼓起的勇气又被小嶋给浇灭了，但是回想自己一个多月以来的痛苦日子，大岛跪坐在地上，伸手去拽住小嶋的衣角，终于下了决心，“阳菜……”</p><p>“干什……”嘴巴被大岛封住。</p><p>小嶋下意识想要推开大岛，但是大岛是已经打定了主意，不管怎样都要死皮赖脸地赖着小嶋，所以小嶋根本推不开，其实也没有真的想推开，只是还沉浸在跟大岛闹别扭的氛围里没出来而已。小嶋终于在推不开大岛的第十秒之后放弃了继续闹别扭，抱住大岛的脖子，用牙齿轻咬大岛伸来的舌尖，大岛本能的把舌头抽走躲避，小嶋顺势侵入，填满了大岛的口腔。</p><p>正当两个人觉得气氛刚好的时候，砰地一声，卧室门打开了，吓得两个人唰地一下分开，脸都红了。小嶋迅速拿起手机挡着脸去玩，大岛则直接跪趴在地上往沙发底瞄，边瞄边嘟哝着“掉到哪里去了”……一片祥和。</p><p>麻友揉着眼睛，径直往厕所走去，也不知道有没有看到什么。两分钟后，麻友晃晃悠悠地回了卧室。</p><p>两人松了一口气，但就算麻友没有看到什么，也没有继续下去的气氛了。原本大岛以为自己的幸福生活可以就此回归，但是看来，只不过是从一个火坑跳到另一个火坑，大岛安慰自己，至少阳菜还在自己身边，而且看样子是顺利哄好了。</p><p>“阳菜，明天想吃什么？”</p><p>“不吃，我要减肥。”还在生气？！大岛惊慌起来。</p><p>“不不不，其实我之后一直有反思，不是阳菜你胖，是因为我身体太弱，需要好好的锻炼一下……”</p><p>“胡说。我又不是不知道自己……”小嶋咬唇。不像是在生气了。大岛刚想说点什么，小嶋就又开口了，“去睡吧！”太好了，公主大人应该真的不生气了。</p><p>两人打开卧室的门，看到麻友小朋友人虽不大，但占了半张床，睡成了一个K字形。大岛有种不好的预感，偷偷瞥了一眼小嶋，发现小嶋正看着自己。</p><p>——被发配到沙发上的大岛抱着被子暗暗下了决心，今年一定要买套新房子，要有两间卧室，两间卧室里都要带厕所……嗯……最好还要有两套浴室。</p><p>说干就干，以“为了麻友健康成长”为由，周末带着母女俩出去看房子，不到半个月，就基本定下来了一套，是高层，小嶋非常喜欢房间的视野，也符合大岛对新房子的要求，但是价格让大岛稍微有些肉疼。</p><p>不过早晚小家伙要长大，而且相对于小嶋为自己做的牺牲，大岛能为小嶋做的事真的不多，现在公司的经营状况也允许她去买这套房子，况且……看得到吃不到实在是太痛苦了……所以买下的话，真的是百利而无一害，咬了咬牙，把新房子的钥匙作为有了麻友之后小嶋的第一个生日的生日礼物送给了小嶋。</p><p>很快，两人就选好了家具，当然，都是小嶋拍板，一周之后，一家三口就住了进去。</p><p>但入住的第一天晚上就遇到了麻烦。麻友小朋友是很喜欢很喜欢妈妈的，怎么都不肯离开妈妈自己睡，但在大岛爸爸“只有自己睡的孩子长大才能保护妈妈”的哄骗之下，终于同意自己去睡。但是小朋友在去自己房间的时候，眼里透着一股悲壮——毕竟第一次自己睡，还是有些怕。小嶋起初也担心，半夜起来去看了好几次，但也许是真的太想保护妈妈了，也许是因为白天在新房子里探险游戏玩得太疯，累了，总之，这一夜相安无事。</p><p>麻友和人类小朋友不一样，六个月的小麻友已经有人类儿童四五岁的样子了，所以根本不能去上人类的学校或者幼儿园，再者，麻友可能有很长一段时间不在锦鲤界，但作为锦鲤界的下下任合法继承人，必须重点培养，所以为麻友安排一个家教的事就被小嶋王提上了日程。大岛默默在心里拉响了十来个纸礼花，看来自己的幸福生活不远了。可是一堆候选者里面到底选谁呢？也是第一次做外公的小嶋王很苦闷，小嶋说，让麻友自己选吧，毕竟要相处很久。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小嶋后来确实瘦了一些，因为做了一系列有助于减肥的事，比如很多东西小嶋都不吃了，也不允许大岛在她面前吃，还要每天拖着大岛做运动，当然，其他的时间，小嶋还是或坐或躺地玩手机，而大岛则是要处理公司的事，要帮小嶋和麻友出去买买买，还要照顾妻女的饮食起居，所以一段时间下来，大岛瘦的比小嶋还厉害，整个人都憔悴了，每天晚上都基本和麻友小朋友睡的一样早，所以本来设想的搬了新家就会发生的很多的事，一件也没有发生。</p><p>大岛委屈，但是大岛不敢说，因为上次乱说话的报应还没结束，如果时间能倒流，大岛真想回去抽自己一个大嘴巴，说什么公主该减肥了，小嶋明明那么可爱。当然，小嶋不该减肥那句是违心的，但可爱这句话是真心的。</p><p>麻友每天睡前都会缠着小嶋讲故事，而原本不食人间烟火的公主殿下，居然会为了女儿每天都特别用心地准备故事，有些时候还会找纸过来写写画画，重新编一些情节进去，那认真劲儿让大岛觉得……真的好可爱，不过——“从此之后，公主和公主过上了幸福的生活。”这个结尾，怎么听都觉得不太对，虽然知道这是小嶋为了让小家伙更容易的理解自己和小嶋的关系而下的良苦用心，但是就这样抹杀掉女儿喜欢男孩子的合理性，真的好吗。</p><p>转眼就到约好回去给女儿挑老师的日子了，大岛、小嶋、麻友回到了锦鲤界。</p><p>按照惯例，大岛又被控制住了，但是这次没摁在地上吃土，而是直接叉起来双脚离地。大概是因为上次惹得小嶋不高兴回娘家的后遗症。</p><p>毕竟岳父大人的女儿控大概治不好了，小嶋吃过的大大小小的亏，岳父大人明里暗里都要报回来。</p><p>虽然大岛已经习惯了，只是别吓到没见过这阵仗的麻友就好，结果去看麻友小朋友的时候，大岛觉得自己多虑了。</p><p>“举高！举高～我也要举高！”看到爸爸离地了，整个人都兴奋地又蹦又跳，一手被小嶋拉着，另一只手扯着把大岛叉起来的卫兵央求着。卫兵这举也不是，不举也不是，整个人僵在那，用眼睛向小嶋公主求助。</p><p>“好啦麻友，不要闹了，让叔叔把爸爸放下来，让爸爸把你举高好不好？”对麻友小朋友的语气虽然温和，但看向控制着大岛卫兵的眼神里就冷了几十度，两个卫兵被看的冷汗直冒，大岛也从来没见过这样的小嶋，也吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>于是，麻友开开心心地骑着大岛的脖子、拽着大岛的耳朵去选老师了，而小嶋则去跟小嶋王见面。</p><p>很快，一天的时间就过去了，事情都办妥了，不过因为小嶋也不常带孩子回家，小嶋王也很想享受一下当外公和做父亲的乐趣，要三个人今晚一定要留下来，明天再走。即使麻友只喜欢拽自己的胡子，女儿也基本不理自己……</p><p>其实暗地里，小嶋王特别享受小嶋跟大岛闹别扭跑回来的那几天，但是享受归享受，看到女儿难过自己还是会心疼，反正只要牵扯到大岛，小嶋王的这股劲儿怎么都不顺。</p><p>晚餐后，麻友小公主被老师带去自己的房间了，大岛和小嶋终于又有了自由空间。</p><p>大岛今天又是累得够呛，带了麻友一天，晚上和岳父大人的晚餐又精神高度紧张，生怕一句话不对就又被叉出去了，虽然每次小嶋都会救自己吧，但是双脚离地的感觉一点也不好。大岛见到床就直接躺平了，小嶋则偎在大岛身边，把头搁在大岛肩旁，大岛伸手揽住小嶋的肩膀，偏头亲了小嶋的额头。</p><p>“老师选的怎么样？”</p><p>“小家伙很喜欢那个老师，但是那个老师……你也看到了，才一百多岁……”</p><p>“我倒觉得年纪太大反倒会让麻友不自在。”</p><p>“是吗？老师原本有一个学生的，也是个贵族的孩子，我明天让她辞了吧。”</p><p>“嗯？别辞了，麻友多一个玩伴挺好。”</p><p>“嗯，那听你的。你今天去跟父亲聊的怎么样？”</p><p>小嶋没说话，揽住大岛腰的手又收紧了一些，把鼻尖埋在大岛身上，深深地吸了一口气，随着缓缓的呼气，手臂又放松了下来，呼吸越发均匀，睡了。</p><p>大概也是挺累的了吧。不过今早小嶋的眼神真的让大岛终生难忘，太可怕了，和现在紧紧依附着自己的样子一点也不一样，女人真是太可怕了……不对，是女神。</p><p>不知什么时候，大岛也睡了过去，第二天一早，被小嶋突然搭上自己肚子的腿砸醒了。看着熟睡的小嶋，微微嘟着嘴唇，唇上淡的像痣的疤像宣扬着归属权一样，大岛内心又躁动了起来，歪过头轻轻吮着小嶋的下唇。</p><p>“唔？”被吻醒的小嶋皱了皱眉，睁开眼看到整个人放大了好几个号的大岛，结合唇上的触感，小嶋刚上线的大脑反应了好几秒钟才明白大岛在干嘛。</p><p>“早上好，我的公主殿下。”大岛笑着，笑得好像清晨的阳光，清爽极了，小嶋被笑容迷了眼，缓缓拉过大岛，把唇重新送上。</p><p>难得的两人独处的清晨，抓紧时间享受吧。</p><p>大岛抽出手指，帮小嶋清理干净，还没等两个人喘口气，门就响了起来。</p><p>“公主殿下！小公主求见！”</p><p>无奈，起床穿衣。不过好在是没有早来几分钟。</p><p>“妈妈！”一夜没见的小麻友一进门就飞奔过去钻到了妈妈怀里，然后才看到大岛，“爸爸～”粘了过来，爬上大岛的腿，又开始扯大岛的脸，大岛无助地看向小嶋，虽然很想继续看大岛的八字眉，但毕竟还有正事要办，帮大岛抱过麻友，终于消停了。这小家伙在妈妈怀里就乖的不像话！大岛真的要嫉妒了。</p><p>麻友的小老师有些局促地被麻友晾在那里，不过该有的礼数还是要有，麻友安静下来之后，对小嶋和大岛行了礼。</p><p>小嶋跟小老师交代了一些事，四人就去跟小嶋王告别，动身回家了。</p><p>一到家——“由纪！这是我的房间！”小麻友像个主人一样，拉着自己的小老师在屋子里四处转，介绍每个房间的用途。</p><p>看来两个人互动还不错，小嶋也放下心来，大岛更是开心地要命，终于不会不停地被女儿玩了。</p><p>放松下来的大岛觉得应该吃点什么不常吃的来庆祝一下。</p><p>“公主，想不想吃烤肉？”</p><p>小嶋两眼突然放出光芒，随后又暗淡了下来，“不吃。你也不许吃！”</p><p>看来自己的苦日子还没到头，大岛默默地转头进厨房开始准备全家份的营养减肥餐。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻友有了由纪老师带着，大岛和小嶋真的省了很多心。</p><p>“屁屁！”直接对着正在弯腰扫地的大岛的屁股进行了撞击，大岛的脑袋直接栽进了垃圾桶。</p><p>这是最近麻友的新玩法，大岛有些后悔前几天跟麻友玩摸屁屁的游戏了，这孩子最近对屁屁非常痴迷，甚至有时候对小老师都动手动脚。</p><p>虽然小嶋跟老师交代过可以严格一些，但是小老师对麻友也有些太纵容了，麻友甚至从没有称呼她为老师过，从来都是由纪由纪地叫。</p><p>由纪老师原先的那个叫莉乃的学生也是个不错的孩子，跟麻友也很合得来，只是跟由纪老师也是没大没小，大概这就是老师的风格？</p><p>因为有了麻友的老师和伙伴，家里的白天就热闹了起来，大岛出门也不用害怕小嶋寂寞了，但是由纪和莉乃见到小嶋就会很紧张，完全跟见到大岛是两种感觉，而且两人对小嶋的紧张感貌似也蔓延到了麻友身上。</p><p>不过麻友还是超喜欢妈妈的，不管是什么节日，都会给妈妈准备礼物。虽然小老师也有跟麻友说有些节日不太适合送妈妈礼物，但是麻友还是要送。</p><p>早就听爸爸说过，这天是爸爸妈妈纪念日。麻友拉着小老师一起在自己房间里、关着房门，也不许别人来打扰，折腾了大半天，直到晚餐时间才出来。</p><p>麻友特别神气地来到小嶋和大岛面前，背在身后的手里貌似拿着什么东西。</p><p>“妈妈，爸爸，我要送你们一件礼物！”</p><p>“是什么？”小嶋装作没看见麻友身上沾到的颜料。</p><p>麻友特别得意地把藏在背后的画拿出来给两人看。画上画了一栋房子，前面站了一个长头发、带了皇冠、穿了公主裙的女人，旁边歪歪扭扭地写了一行字：“我的公主”，而这位公主身边有一个小小的、深棕和浅棕交替的糊成了一团的不明物体。</p><p>“这是画的什么呀？”大岛问麻友。</p><p>“这个！”指着那个女人，“这是我的公主，是妈妈。”说的特别自豪，“这个～”指着那团不明物体，大岛有股不祥的预感，“这个是爸爸。”果然。</p><p>“哈哈哈～画得很棒哦，谢谢宝贝的礼物，妈妈很喜欢哦，一定会好好珍藏起来的～”小嶋一边欣赏着麻友的画作，一边欣赏着大岛的八字眉，心情好极了，把小小的麻友抱进怀里，“把妈妈的头发画得很漂亮哦~妈妈好开心～呐~麻友酱为什么把爸爸画成了小松鼠呢？”</p><p>麻友看了看大岛八字眉，说：“不是松鼠…是栗鼠啦，因为爸爸很像栗鼠嘛~”</p><p>“诶~怎么这样啊！”大岛哀嚎着。</p><p>阳菜靠近麻友，用自己的额头顶着麻友的额头，笑着看她，“把爸爸画成栗鼠是因为不喜欢爸爸吗？”</p><p>麻友赶紧坐直了身体，使劲的摆了摆头，“没有！也喜欢爸爸的！”</p><p>大岛一听，顿时眉开眼笑，来了兴致，逗麻友，“那我跟妈妈更喜欢谁？”</p><p>麻友用小肉手圈住阳菜的脖子，埋进妈妈脖子里的小脸带着得意的笑，回答的特别理所当然：“当然是妈妈啊！”</p><p>“哎～”大岛八字眉又皱了起来。</p><p>“那妈妈要给麻友酱奖励咯～”小嶋笑着亲了亲麻友的小脸，谁料麻友她……</p><p> </p><p>很久没有把折腾的锦鲤从衣服里扒出来往水里放的大岛，业务有些不熟，最后手忙脚乱地和小老师由纪一起才把麻友放进水里。</p><p>为什么会遗传到妈妈的这个呢？明明作为爸爸的自己脸皮就很厚的啊。</p><p>“这个，你们锦鲤界有没有办法解决？”转头去问由纪。</p><p>“这……恐怕只能等长大一些，多些历练才行。”由纪也是一脸担忧。</p><p>“那就拜托老师了。”大岛突然向由纪鞠躬，把由纪吓得往后一跳。</p><p>“……哪里哪里，我这里也是承蒙照顾……”突然语气也官方起来，回鞠。</p><p>“那么，也请老师帮助麻友变成人形了。”再鞠。</p><p>“好的，请您放心。”回鞠。</p><p>“小优。”两个头对头鞠躬的人，还保持着这个撅着屁股的姿势，同时往声源处看去，小嶋站在浴室门口，“出来吧，让由纪老师单独去教。”在突然变鱼这个事情上，恐怕没有人比小嶋经验更丰富。</p><p>大岛听话地被小嶋扯着离开了浴室，但还是满脸都写着担忧。</p><p>“怎么了？”小嶋问大岛。</p><p>“你当初都是为什么会突然变鱼？”小嶋一愣，脸微微红了起来。大致了解了大岛在暗指什么。</p><p>“不要想太多。”把脑袋靠在大岛肩膀上，大岛扶住小嶋的肩膀。</p><p>但愿如此。</p><p> </p><p>等到由纪抱着裹着浴巾、已经累的睡着的小麻友走出来的时候，已经是半夜了。路过客厅发现大岛和小嶋还在一边看电视一边等着，简单交代了几句，抱着麻友告辞回卧室了。</p><p>回到房间轻轻把麻友放在床上，关好房门，也换好睡衣准备去睡了，却听到客厅传来了“咚”的一声闷响，不像是家具的声音，随后居然又没有任何动静了，回想刚刚小嶋躺在大岛腿上温柔顺从的样子，总觉得纪念日这种大日子总会发生一些不可描述的事情……算了，不要多想了，好好睡一觉吧，照顾麻友也是一件非常耗费体力和精力的事情。</p><p>话虽这么说，躺下强行闭上眼睛的由纪脑子里还是忍不住飘出门外，直到听到主卧门关上的声音。确实该睡了，由纪告诫自己，不然明天该没精神了，继续数虾米吧。</p><p>一只虾，两只虾，三只虾……</p><p>嗯？睁眼一看，异样的感觉来自睡在一边的麻友小朋友，整个脸都埋在了自己胸前，还伸出一只手抓着自己的胸……</p><p>第二天，大岛家人人都神采奕奕，只有由纪老师顶着两个黑眼圈一脸疲惫，大岛问她是不是没休息好，她只是慌慌张张说自己是因为害怕麻友又变鱼所以有心事才没睡好。就……推给麻友没问题吧……</p><p>“我懂我懂。”大岛一脸沉痛地拍着由纪的肩，表示超理解。</p><p>这是，糊弄过去了吧？由纪松了一口气。</p><p>而麻友小朋友的精力似乎是用不尽的，昨晚折腾到半夜才变成人形这件事一点也没有影响她今天份的上窜下跳。由纪只能打起精神来跟上了。</p><p>看着由纪带着麻友又玩去了，大岛转头看斜在沙发上的小嶋，试探性地：“阳菜，想不想吃甜筒？夏天过去了的话，能买到的品类会变少哦？”其实是想找个理由出去和小嶋过个无忧无虑的二人世界。不过，不得不说，这种人类一眼就能看穿的随口瞎编的话，对锦鲤来说，真的不是那么容易分辨，哪怕是已经能偶尔套路大岛的小嶋也是，眼前正认真思考这件事的小嶋证实了这一点。</p><p>“嗯，好，要吃巧克力的。”极其认真地回答着。</p><p>跟由纪交代过饿了的话该怎么办，冰箱里吃的在哪以及微波炉怎么用之类的事情以后，开车带着小嶋一路奔着海边去了。而上车依旧一直低头玩手机的小嶋根本没发现异样。</p><p> </p><p>夏天，还是要去海边才对。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大岛和小嶋从海边回来，已经是第二天中午了，大岛满脸的倦容和扶着腰的手，还有搀着大岛的小嶋衣领下若隐若现的吻痕，都让由纪觉得……成年人的世界好复杂。</p>
<p>趁两个小家伙还没发现什么端倪，赶紧喊了麻友和莉乃去房间里读书，免得等一下她们问起来自己不知怎么作答。</p>
<p>看着孩子们进了屋，关了门，小嶋才从餐桌旁拖过一个椅子。</p>
<p>“坐下吧。”让大岛倒着坐，趴到椅背上去。</p>
<p>大岛一脸无奈地照办。小嶋撩起大岛的衣服，把刚买来的止痛贴贴了上去。</p>
<p>“贴好啦，优子奶奶～以后老人家要注意身体呀～”</p>
<p>“哎！！怎么喊我奶奶！明明阳菜年龄更大一些……”皱起八字眉嚷了起来。</p>
<p>“嗯？”小嶋手上微微用力摁着大岛扭伤的位置。</p>
<p>“啊啊啊不敢了不敢了公主大人，最年轻最美丽最善良最可爱的公主大人！”大岛疼出眼泪来了。</p>
<p>不过话说回来，大岛也是三十多岁的人了。自从从父亲那继承了公司就没日没夜的工作，还差点把公司搞垮，根本没有时间锻炼身体，所以也确实该锻炼一下了，不然在关键时刻自己先受伤，那是多煞风景的一件事……就像这次腰伤，就是在跟小嶋……的时候扭到的，搞得还要小嶋来照顾自己，车子都差点开不回来了。</p>
<p>于是腰伤养好之后，大岛加了一项日程:晨跑。但跑步的第一天就发现自己的体力是真的退化的好厉害。只是跑了十分钟而已，已经腰酸腿疼的不行了，普通的站立行走坐下都痛的要命，本来以为第二天再运动一下就可以缓解，结果带来的是更严重的酸痛感。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>最近小嶋多了种绿植的爱好，正要换花盆，花已经从旧盆里取出来了，被小嶋擎在手里。</p>
<p>“小优，快帮我把新花盆拿来～”</p>
<p>大岛拖着酸痛的四肢，端着花盆往小嶋那挪过去，结果脚下一绊，连人带盆一起摔了，盆碎了，大岛撑在地上的手刚好摁在碎片上。</p>
<p>等小嶋冲过来把大岛扶起来，大岛还在愣神，就好像流血的手和膝盖都不是自己的。</p>
<p>“小优？小优？”</p>
<p>“啊……嗯？”被小嶋喊回了神，才感觉到痛。</p>
<p>那天晚上第一次吃了公主大人准备的晚餐，味道不错，毕竟便利店天天都会做便当和关东煮，比较专业。</p>
<p>但看着小嶋忙前忙后照顾自己、照顾麻友的样子，大岛觉得心里有点愧疚。</p>
<p>应该为小嶋多做些什么啊。</p>
<p>买买买已经成为日常了，根本不算是多做些什么。怎么办呢，大岛在脑子里盘算着。</p>
<p>看得出来，小嶋很喜欢孩子，不仅是对麻友，对莉乃和由纪也是非常温柔。</p>
<p>那就依着小嶋的喜好做点平常都不怎么做的事吧。</p>
<p>大岛去换了一辆大一些的车，计划找个时间带着小嶋和三个孩子一起出去玩玩，去稍微远一些的地方。</p>
<p>但是具体去哪里比较好呢？大岛提前把几个方案都定好，每个方案里，把什么好玩和什么好吃全部都写的清清楚楚，拿来跟小嶋商量。</p>
<p>“我觉得……”小嶋翻着厚得像字典的方案，听着大岛喋喋不休讲了半个多小时，刚打算发表点什么，大岛手机响了。大岛愣了一下，看向小嶋，小嶋点点头让她先接电话，大岛才接了起来。</p>
<p>“喂，这里是大岛。”</p>
<p>“喂，社长！你快回公司来！佐藤组长……佐藤组长他……”</p>
<p>“田中你别急，佐藤怎么了？”</p>
<p>“刚刚在处理文件的时候突然倒在工位上……”</p>
<p>“人送医院了吗？”大岛语气也急了起来。</p>
<p>“已经打了急救电话，车还没来……”</p>
<p>“好，你先别挂电话，我现在回公司！”</p>
<p>转头对小嶋满脸抱歉，讲着电话出了门。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>佐藤最后也没能抢救过来，脑出血。大岛的到场只不过就是见了佐藤最后一面。</p>
<p>在倒下之前，佐藤还在为公司跟进手头的项目，于情于理，大岛都应该出席他的葬礼。</p>
<p>佐藤是今年刚进的公司，才二十出头，很能干，才入职几个月，大岛就敢让他独立负责项目。但是有些事，真不看你本事多大，也不看你年纪多小，更不会管你家里是否还有无法割舍的家人，就像与大岛相依为命的父亲当年一样。</p>
<p>从葬礼出来，一身黑的大岛不知怎么晃荡着回到了家，脑子里还是佐藤母亲和妻子哭泣的脸。</p>
<p>“小优，今天想吃牛肉锅。”听到大岛进门，窝在沙发上的小嶋头也不回地就发出了指令。</p>
<p>“好～我换一身衣服就出去买材料～”</p>
<p>“咦？你不是早就买好了？忘记了？”</p>
<p>“啊，是啊，忘了忘了～哈哈～”大岛干笑着打圆场，确实忘了，也许是因为佐藤的事还让她觉得揪心吧。</p>
<p>发觉大岛有点不对劲，小嶋从沙发上起身，蹭了过来。</p>
<p>“怎么啦？在想什么？”把下巴搁在大岛肩膀上看着大岛在料理台上忙着。</p>
<p>“没什么……”觉得一句话并不能糊弄过去，又加了一句，“最近公司痛失骨干，很痛心啊。”话题太沉重了，不想让小嶋也变得沉重，得赶紧换个话题，“阳菜，上次我跟你说的那些地方，你想去哪？”</p>
<p>好在小嶋并没有追问，愉快的和大岛商议起游玩的事情来。结果定下来要去的地方并不算太远，只是因为大岛在介绍的时候，眼睛里多闪了几次光芒，小嶋都看到了，应该是喜欢吧，箱根那个地方。</p>
<p>聪明的小嶋猜对了，大岛确实很喜欢，很喜欢那里的温泉。但小嶋绝对猜不到大岛喜欢温泉的原因——因为对身体好。当然，小嶋更想不到原因背后的原因。</p>
<p>大岛虽然不再用力过猛地锻炼折磨自己了，但是体力和灵活性下降所代表的衰老还是不可避免地在大岛身上发生着，大岛害怕。</p>
<p>出游的日子就定在了麻友生日那天，第二天是大岛自己的生日。所以最后带到温泉旅馆的，除了大岛给麻友做的蛋糕之外，还有小嶋执意给大岛做的一个小小的蛋糕。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“一～二～三～！”咔嚓。</p>
<p>特地找了旅馆工作人员帮忙给一大家子人拍合影。</p>
<p>大岛道了谢，拿过拍照用的手机，看了拍下的照片。</p>
<p>慢慢长大的、已经有人类十岁样子的麻友和小嶋在一起，就像姐妹一样，而自己……再怎么挣扎，脸上的光彩还是一年不如一年，就像那天早上在镜子前发现的细纹，换了再贵的保养品，也没办法完全消除。</p>
<p>终究是个凡人。</p>
<p>“小优？快来分蛋糕啦～”凡人的烦恼，小嶋不会懂。</p>
<p>“啊，好，来了～”收起手机，若无其事地回到小嶋身边。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>回到家之后，大岛开始疏远小嶋，总是借口公司的事情多，早出晚归，甚至不归，伎俩一如当年。</p>
<p>但不同的是，大岛开始出入一些声色场合，经常烂醉而归，有时候会为了某个陪酒的陌生女人一掷千金。</p>
<p>这些小嶋都看到了。</p>
<p>小嶋不相信大岛会做出这种事，忍了几个月。在独自一人在家带着孩子过了圣诞节之后，小嶋决定问个清楚。</p>
<p>那天大岛依旧玩到半夜，一身酒气地回来了，看到一脸严肃坐在餐桌旁等她的小嶋，还嬉皮笑脸地打趣小嶋不早睡又不笑会老的快。</p>
<p>“我啊……还是更喜欢跟人类在一起啊……抱歉啦阳菜～”——这是小嶋得到的答案。</p>
<p>大岛得到了一个耳光，和一整套空荡荡的房子。</p>
<p>走了？走吧，别回来了。</p>
<p>大岛躺在地中间，轻轻叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小嶋王看到宝贝女儿和宝贝外孙女回来，别提有多激动了。</p><p>“不再回去了。”没头没脑地甩下一句话之后，小嶋就把自己关进了自己的房间。</p><p>小嶋王蹲下身子问麻友，麻友本来睡得迷迷糊糊，突然被妈妈抱着就回来了，也说不出个一二三来。</p><p>问了由纪才得知是和大岛吵架了。</p><p>听到小嶋还给了大岛一巴掌，小嶋王暗暗捏了一下拳，觉得特别解气。但是毕竟是要帮女儿解决问题，派人去揍大岛显然是行不通的，得找到症结才行，现在去问小嶋肯定也行不通。</p><p>——</p><p>人间界。</p><p>在地板上躺了一夜的大岛揉着酸痛的肩背爬了起来，洗了把脸，看着镜子里头的自己，好像老了好几岁。不过没关系，人总要老的，多正常的事。</p><p>美梦醒了，日子还是要过。去公司吧，那里还有一群人要养活。</p><p> </p><p>刚打开大门的大岛一头撞在正打算进门的麻里子身上。</p><p>“麻里子大人？……进来吧～”退了几步，把麻里子让了进来。</p><p>“随便坐啊～喝点什么？茶？咖啡？”走进厨房开始烧水。</p><p>“陛下派我来问原因。”麻里子没有去坐，直直的看着大岛。</p><p>“啊？什么原因？”抬起的脸上还有些茫然，突然好像想起了什么，拍了一下脑门，“哦！是了！是阳菜的事嘛？”大岛似觉得麻烦一般，撇了撇嘴，挠挠后脑，“哎呀，其实就是觉得不合适啊～”</p><p>前一秒话音刚落，下一秒大岛就直接被麻里子抓着领口抵在了冰箱门上，麻里子扬起另一只手，重重地扇在了大岛的脸上，五根指头清晰地印了上去，嘴角磕在虎牙上，流下血来。</p><p>“现在给我说不合适？！当初和阳菜在一起的时候说的什么？！”</p><p>“我们凡人都是会喜新厌旧的啊，这一点不还是麻里子大人你告诉阳菜的嘛？你应该知道呀～”头一次对着凶神恶煞的麻里子笑了出来，暗暗期待着麻里子能下重手，干脆送自己一程，这样梦会醒的更彻底一些，就再也不会拖着肉体凡胎去想她了。</p><p>可是，麻里子却没继续，放下颤抖着的拳头，放开了大岛，任由大岛靠在冰箱上，走掉了。</p><p>大岛靠着冰箱滑坐在地上，整间屋子只能听到水壶吱吱地喊着。默默起身，把火关掉，去厕所把血迹洗掉，把沾了血的衣服换掉，用毛巾简单冷敷了一下肿起的脸，化了厚厚的妆，去了公司。</p><p>放的下？怎么可能。</p><p>据说自杀的人永世不能再轮回。所以为了下辈子、下下辈子、下下下辈子，或许能有的那个渺茫的希望，继续活着吧。</p><p>——</p><p>锦鲤界。</p><p>听了麻里子把事情的来龙去脉解释清楚，小嶋王恨不得把大岛抽筋扒骨。</p><p>但是更让人着急的是，小嶋从回来到现在，将近一天了，任小嶋王在门口怎么劝，小嶋就是把自己关在房间里不吃不喝什么动静都没有。</p><p>正当小嶋王在小嶋门前急得团团转的时候，小嶋把门打开了。</p><p>“阳菜，吃点东西吧？”小嶋王试探着问了一句。</p><p>“嗯。”话没有多，也没有表情，但是小嶋能不较真，已经让小嶋王足够欣慰了。</p><p>“那个凡人就不要想了，父王帮你……”更进一步试探。</p><p>“好了，都过去了，凡人都是这样，很正常。”打断了父亲的话，但语气和表情都平静地过分，一点也不像原先那个不顺意就闹腾、不达目的不罢休的小嶋公主了。</p><p>成长是好事，但是小嶋王是真的心疼了。成长的太快，会有生长痛吧，何况这个凡人是自己的女儿真真切切爱过的。</p><p>日子看似回归正轨，但其实真的是不一样了。</p><p>小嶋除了偶尔会过问麻友的事，其他的所有事，一概不关心。包括父亲花尽心思准备的所有能逗自己开心的事，小嶋从来都没赏过脸。</p><p>既然哄女儿开心这条路行不通，那就只能给她不得不做的事，让她在忙碌的日子里忘掉那个负心人。下定了决心，就着手准备吧。</p><p>——小嶋王退位的消息小嶋事先什么风声都没听到，这件事最后还是麻里子给小嶋宣读的，小嶋王一句道别的话也没给小嶋留，就把整个锦鲤界丢给了小嶋，自己跑出去云游去了。</p><p>依小嶋以前的性子，遇到这么突然的事，一定会皱着眉头抱怨一番，然后任性不肯接手，逼着小嶋王再度现身，然后继续回去过自己的逍遥日子。</p><p>但现在，小嶋一句话也没说，脸上也看不出悲喜，默默地接受，继承了王位。</p><p>“阳菜真的长大了啊……”听了麻里子报告的小嶋王感叹道，现在应该称呼他为前任小嶋王了。也好，“麻里子，你从小和阳菜一起长大，好好照顾她，我这个做父亲的能做的也只有这么多了。”</p><p>看着这位父亲离开的背影，麻里子心里也不是滋味，那么英明神武的小嶋王，却在最爱的女儿身上像一个普通人一样，一样无能为力。</p><p>对于这个从小一起长大的妹妹，麻里子能做的也不多，努力守护她吧。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋继位后，麻友理所当然的成为了王储。</p><p>一天，两天，三天……一个月，两个月，三个月……一年，两年，三年……时间越久，麻友越能从小嶋冷漠的态度里清晰地意识到，一家人能再高高兴兴地一起出去玩的幻想只能是幻想。</p><p>后来麻友托由纪帮忙掩护，偷偷回去过一次，结果被大岛没好气地赶了出来。</p><p>终于明白了自己大概再也不会有爸爸的疼爱了，也再不会看到妈妈的笑容了的麻友，一整天没讲话。</p><p>从那之后，麻友的行为开始越发的乖张放浪，性格也越发阴郁了。由纪看到这样的麻友，又着急又心疼，但谁都管不住她，连一直教导照顾她的自己也没办法，唯有小嶋的话，她还能听进去一些。</p><p> </p><p>这天，麻友不知从哪弄了几瓶酒，在房间里偷偷的喝，被由纪撞到了。</p><p>“麻友！你还没成年，不能喝酒！”虽说自己说的话不太管用，但还是有义务尽量保护麻友不受伤害。</p><p>“有什么关系？成年不也就是一下的事？”知道麻友指的是什么，由纪一时语塞，脸红了起来。麻友一边喝光杯子里的东西，一边戏谑地看着由纪。</p><p>“啧啧，由纪老师，脸红了哦～”靠近由纪，话语伴着热热的气息打在耳朵上。这还是麻友第一次喊由纪作老师。</p><p>由纪捂着耳朵满面通红地跌坐在了椅子上，“麻友，不可以……”</p><p>看来由纪老师还没放弃说教呢。</p><p>“嗯？不可以什么？”再次靠近由纪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻友房间里的气氛非常诡异。</p><p>人类十来岁模样的学生用嘴唇把二十来岁模样的老师摁在椅子上。</p><p>麻友呼出的气息热热的，带着些酒味，仅仅是唇对唇的这样简单的接触就让由纪红了脸。</p><p>不可以！推开她！你们只是师生关系！——由纪内心有个声音咆哮着，但是身体却始终没有动作。</p><p>由纪甚至怕打扰了麻友公主的兴致，连呼吸都刻意放轻了。</p><p>对麻友，由纪是喜欢的，但又不止是喜欢这么简单。由纪是麻友的老师，所以绝不能因为自己的私欲影响麻友今后的生活，而且作为监护人，更不可以对自己监护的孩子有这种想法，更何况自己也还是个没成年的孩子。由纪战战兢兢地揣着自己的这个小心思，从来不敢想着越雷池一步，但现在这个小心思突然被麻友浇了水，开始发芽了。</p><p>直到麻友将她放开，由纪才惊觉刚刚做的事有多么越界，赶紧站起身往屋外走去，企图把刚才心里那个绝对不可以的期待连根拔起，但麻友动作更快。</p><p>也许是喝了酒的缘故，手上不知轻重，麻友扯住由纪的手，往回一拉，由纪惊呼一声，失去平衡向后倒去，腰撞在了桌子上，连忙用手向后撑住桌子保持平衡，桌上的酒瓶被震倒了，骨碌碌地滚着，酒洒了一桌。</p><p>麻友扯过撑着由纪身体的双手，把她彻底按在了桌子上。冰凉的酒透过衣服碰上由纪发烫的身体，让由纪不由的一颤。</p><p>麻友居高临下地看着由纪，与以往仅仅是胡闹的小孩子模样不同，现在的麻友，周身都弥漫着一股由纪不熟悉的危险气息，但由纪却无法拒绝她所做的一切。</p><p>由纪心中那个小小的期待疯长着，像藤蔓一样一圈圈缠绕着由纪的理智。</p><p>麻友将整个身体压上，伸出舌头细细舔舐由纪的嘴唇。手上却没有那么温柔，以破坏性的气势撕扯着由纪身上的衣服，不知哪里来的力气，扯衣服的时候还弄伤了由纪。酒瓶终于被激烈的动作推下了桌子，摔了个粉碎。</p><p>身体赤裸的暴露在麻友面前后，理智终于被期待的藤蔓死死缠住，由纪不再拒麻友于门外，闭上了眼睛，双唇微启，接纳了麻友的吻。</p><p>这酒后劲很足，麻友觉得自己有些醉了，本能地将手覆上由纪的胸，手上的力气不由自己控制，只顾揉捏着这柔软的地方。</p><p>稍微有些痛，由纪却没有阻止麻友，而是把手搭上了麻友的肩，把没忍住的痛呼化作绵绵的呻吟，由着麻友尽数吞了去。</p><p>然后……然后该做什么呢？</p><p>完全没有经验的麻友突然愣住了，四处乱摸的手也停住了动作。</p><p>不知道真相的由纪也愣住了。</p><p>“咳，接下来……应该怎么做？”麻友知道这么问很没面子，但是已经箭在弦上，不继续那是更不可以的事。</p><p>这个问题让由纪好纠结，自己也没成年，也只是在书里看到过些许模糊的描述，而且这么直白的问题，到底应该怎么回答呢。</p><p>由纪思虑纠结了很久很久，麻友的气势慢慢蔫儿了下来，干脆放开由纪，自己坐到桌边的椅子上懊恼起来。</p><p>从没沾过酒精的由纪，大概因为麻友的吻也有些醉了，不然怎么能解释现在身体的滚烫和焦躁呢。</p><p>“麻友酱，我教你。”起身，拉起麻友，张开手臂把麻友抱进怀中，一如既往温柔的语气让刚才还在生气懊恼的麻友有一瞬间的晃神，“虽然我懂的也不多，但是我们可以……慢慢来……”借着所谓的酒劲终于说出了口。</p><p>拽着麻友来到床边，再也不躲避麻友的目光，温柔地注视着她，慢慢地坐了下来，然后缓缓躺下，拉着麻友伏在自己身上。</p><p>用嘴唇轻点麻友的嘴唇，“吻我。”</p><p>麻友生涩地吮起由纪的唇来，由纪捧着麻友的脸，把吻加深。</p><p>麻友由着由纪握住自己的手，在她身上游走着，由纪皮肤的触感让麻友觉得很舒服，总忍不住在由纪短暂停留的地方多捏几把，而每每捏由纪的时候，由纪的呼吸都会变得更加混乱，这让麻友更加乐此不疲。</p><p>终于再度进行到刚刚停止前的进度，由纪没再犹豫，握着麻友的一只手，贴着自己的身体和麻友身体中间的缝隙，向下。</p><p>两腿之间的触感是麻友从未触碰过的，一时觉得很新奇，没等由纪的下一步指示，就自己在那片地方探索起来，“呐，由纪，为什么会滑滑黏黏的啊？”麻友的问题总是这么直截了当。</p><p>………………</p><p>“因为我爱你。”——由纪很想这么说，但是实在是无法启齿，一只手勾着麻友的脖子，用嘴唇堵住那个会不停发问的地方，另一只手握住麻友还在探索的手，将中指送了进去。</p><p>动作有些着急了，由纪大口呼吸着，缓解着疼痛感。</p><p>而内里是麻友不熟悉的另一片世界，手指当然不会安分，转动着，时不时弯起来去触摸四周。</p><p>这可真是无师自通了。</p><p>渐渐快感压过了一切痛感，由纪的身体也不由自己控制了，跟着麻友的手指一起扭动呻吟着，但麻友觉得一根手指似乎无法真正搞清楚内里的构造，又把食指塞了进去。</p><p>突然的进入让由纪深深地抽了一口气，刚刚可以忽略不计的痛又强烈了起来，好像随便一个小动作就会加剧疼痛，由纪颤抖着放轻了呼吸。</p><p>但刚刚的感觉并没有完全退去，麻友在自己体内的动作很快又把快感勾了起来，而且比刚才来的更加汹涌，但麻友只顾着在由纪身体里探索，不安分的手指总是时不时的离开最能推着由纪继续向上的地方，来来回回好几次，由纪终于没法再忍了，抓住麻友的手活动起来，终于没有再进进退退。</p><p>从来都是以师长自居的由纪此刻躺在自己身下，展现着自己从未见过的妖冶。</p><p>麻友看出了神，张嘴去啃由纪的锁骨和脖子，手上继续重复着由纪让自己做着的动作，直到由纪把麻友的手按住，用气声在麻友耳边颤抖着说出那句“麻友……不要了……”</p><p>尽管尽量轻柔的慢慢将麻友的手指从自己身体里抽出来，仍然止不住身体的颤抖。</p><p>因为结束了一切的身体除了空虚感，疼痛也随之而来，不仅是下体，小腹也疼起来，痛到由纪本就没什么血色的脸更白了。</p><p>麻友轻吻着由纪渗出汗水的额头，紧紧地把她抱在了怀里，扯过被子把自己和由纪一同裹进去，以防由纪着凉。</p><p> </p><p>“砰”——房门被打开。</p><p>麻友惊恐地起身去看门口，是小嶋，自己的母亲。</p><p>房中弥漫着酒气和欢爱过后的气息，地上是因激烈动作而碎了一地的酒瓶，床上是面色苍白赤裸着身体的由纪和紧紧抱着她的自己。</p><p>几年来一直面无表情的小嶋眼中明显的透着愠怒。瞒不过去了。</p><p>没等麻友多想一秒，由纪就挣脱麻友下了床，或者应该说是跌了下去，因为体力实在不够支撑身体正常活动，不顾地上的碎片，寸缕不着地跪在小嶋面前，“陛下，是臣勾引公主在先，还请陛下责罚。”</p><p>小嶋看了一眼跪在地上的由纪，身上还有一些青紫的印子，扯下披风丢到由纪头上，绕过她，一步步走向还呆坐在床上的麻友。</p><p>高高扬起右手，重重地落在麻友的脸上，力道之大，让麻友失去平衡整个人趴在了床上。</p><p>“你以为你平常做的那些事我都不知道吗？”语气也带着怒火，“来人，把她给我关进大牢。”</p><p>麻友捂着脸，再抬起头时，脸上除了眼泪还有愤怒和委屈，却扯着嘴角笑了出来。</p><p>“哈，当年你用一巴掌让我失去父亲，现在你就再用一巴掌让我失去母亲？！如你所愿！！从今以后我再也没有母亲了！！！！”</p><p>小嶋的心脏抽痛了一下。</p><p>冷着脸看着侍卫把麻友拖走之后，向外走去，路过由纪身边时顿了一顿，“传御医，好生照顾柏木家千金，不得有任何闪失。”</p><p> </p><p>这种事总会不胫而走，坊间传言，麻友公主居然对自己的老师做出了那种事，真是随了那个出身下贱的凡人父亲的种。</p><p>负责抓捕四处散播传言者的任务就落在了麻里子的身上。</p><p> </p><p>又亲自处理了一批散播传言的人，把麻里子和下人都遣散了。</p><p>小嶋有些累了。</p><p>抱着膝盖缩在王座上。</p><p>她解释不清已经对什么事都无所谓了的自己为什么会对这群散传言的人这么严厉。</p><p>也许是因为牵扯到了麻友吧。</p><p>王座硬邦邦的，并没有人间的沙发舒服。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>由纪的本家柏木家也是名门望族，自家女儿被如此对待了，自然也是不肯善罢甘休。即使小嶋对麻友的处置已经近乎无情，但柏木家似乎并不满意，不到五天时间，已经三次来找小嶋了。</p><p>小嶋冷着脸听完了柏木家当家、由纪父亲的哭诉。</p><p>这个麻烦事早晚都要解决，与其让麻友永远抬不起头，不如赌一把。</p><p>召见了身体刚刚恢复的由纪，又喊了侍卫把被关押的麻友带上来，命侍卫当着柏木父女的面抽麻友五十鞭。</p><p>被绑上刑架的麻友当然是不肯求饶，反倒是由纪又跪在了小嶋面前。</p><p>“陛下，一切都是因为罪臣而起，公主年幼不懂事，罪臣恳请您对公主从轻处罚。”</p><p>虽然这些日子自己一直在宫里休养，不知道这段时间都发生了什么，但看到这个情景，由纪也猜了个大概。维护家族荣誉固然重要，但是麻友的安危更让由纪挂心，五十鞭，还是专门用来惩罚有罪锦鲤的鞭子，抽完了恐怕腿都会被打断，到时落下病根就更麻烦了。</p><p>至于由纪的父亲，小嶋明显的看到他的表情有些不自在。来为女儿讨说法的是自己，结果女儿又替小嶋打自己的脸。</p><p>“打。”小嶋并没有理会由纪，命令着。</p><p>一鞭子抽下去，麻友咬着牙不肯喊出声，只从牙缝里挤出了一声闷哼。</p><p>由纪冲过去挡住了行刑的人，“陛下！”</p><p>“陛下，公主虽然有错，但念在公主尚且年幼，望陛下从轻处罚。”柏木终于松口了，小嶋暗暗松了口气。</p><p>其实柏木不是较真的人，由纪也是自己的独女，女儿想要保护的人，自己没有任何理由伤害。</p><p>“哦？那么柏木大人，你想怎么处置？”小嶋挑眉。这场赌还没结束。</p><p>一直听由纪说小嶋对麻友疼爱有加，现在却能面不改色地当众责罚，还把处置权交给自己，让柏木不由寒毛直竖——这个坐在王位上的女孩不简单。</p><p>“臣以为，平日里小女与公主感情颇深……不如问问公主与小女是否真的两情相悦，如若可能，倒不如由陛下成全这一桩喜事。”</p><p> </p><p>“由纪，你可愿意与公主成亲？”</p><p>“罪臣……愿意。”</p><p>赢了。</p><p>命人带麻友下去养伤，伤愈即与由纪择日完婚。</p><p>麻友虽然从牢里放出来了，但是却被小嶋禁足，从此不许踏出王宫。</p><p> </p><p>刚送走柏木，麻里子来了。小嶋支开了所有下人。</p><p>“我还打算来给麻友求情呢。”</p><p>“你知道我为什么这么做。”小嶋叹了口气，揉着太阳穴。小嶋难得的除了冷漠之外的表情，只在和麻里子独处的时候才偶尔出现。</p><p>“也没必要做的那么狠啊，麻友该恨死你了。”</p><p>“恨吧。”小嶋苦笑，“我累了，麻里你先回去吧。”</p><p>麻里子离开之后，终于安静了。</p><p> </p><p>小嶋慢慢地踱回自己的寝宫。</p><p>小嶋看着镜子里卸下所有的自己，好像有些不认得了。</p><p>多少年了，自己脸上从没有过这样软弱的表情，还有小嶋总想方设法地去遮盖的、嘴唇上那个淡得像颗痣却十分扎眼的疤痕，就像一根扎在小嶋心上的刺，现在又被人握住向内扎了几分。</p><p>不自觉地摸了摸下唇。</p><p>唯一在身边的亲人都要疏远自己了，不免觉得有些凄凉。如果是那个人，遇到这种事情会怎么处理呢？也许她在的话，这种事根本就不可能发生吧，印象里，还没有她不会做的事。</p><p>又想起了那人在厨房里忙东忙西的样子，一脸紧张地带自己上街，去买甜筒，还有顶着八字眉的蠢相。</p><p>嘴角不由上翘，却把镜子前的自己吓了一跳，瞬间从梦里醒过来，惊觉那个人的身影在自己脑袋里居然还是那么清晰，明明已经都过去了。</p><p>小嶋收拾好之后，就爬上了床。偌大的床，小嶋只占了一个角，裹紧被子，把自己缩成一团。好像这样就能抵挡一切不安、寂寞、思念，第二天醒来，就又是那个冷酷的女王。</p><p> </p><p>时间在过着，麻友后来真的开始逃避小嶋。哪怕是小嶋主动去探望她的伤势，她也从来都是装睡避而不见。</p><p>后来麻友和由纪的婚礼上，不得不一起出现的场合，麻友也尽量不去和小嶋有目光接触。</p><p>小嶋虽然无奈，却也并不着急，难道还会比现在这样的众叛亲离更坏吗。</p><p> </p><p>看出些端倪的由纪先着急了：“麻友，其实陛下她很在乎你的，从小到大从来没变过，你不要对她那么冷淡。”</p><p>麻友有些不高兴了，发起脾气来:“没事说这些干什么？她在乎我还会那样对我？现在我连宫都出不去，你觉得这是在乎我吗？她只在乎我会不会闯祸吧？”</p><p>明明是大喜的日子，麻友却因为赌气，背对着由纪躺下了。</p><p>由纪叹了口气，深知麻友的脾气，急不得，慢慢来吧。从背后抱住麻友的腰，贴了上去，轻轻吻了吻麻友的颈后，“不要发脾气啊。”</p><p>被由纪的气息和吻弄的好痒，麻友转过身来，看着躺在自己身侧的由纪温柔地注视着自己，脸有点烫。</p><p>“由纪……让……让你受苦了……我不知道提前成年有这么难过的……你……你也帮我成年吧……”</p><p>“不，”由纪轻抚着麻友的头发，“我想看着我的麻友酱开开心心的长大。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“社长，没有去吃饭吗？”秘书在午饭时间推门进来送文件，发现大岛正一个人坐在本应该没有人的办公室忙着什么。</p><p>“哦，我不饿，放这吧。”</p><p>不是第一次发现大岛不按时吃饭的秘书把文件放下之后默默退出了大岛办公室。</p><p>最近几年大岛真的十分反常，不按时吃饭、晚上和周末加班、爱板着脸。大家都说是因为被那个传说中的富家公子甩了，才让大岛社长又开始没日没夜的工作，而且最近合作方们又开始犯浑，间接证明了大岛社长真的被甩了。</p><p>但是八卦归八卦，看着大岛对健康疏于管理而越发憔悴的脸色，大家还是有些心疼她，毕竟大岛虽然严肃，但是确实是个负责任的好社长，当时境况最差的时候都没有放弃公司，还是一步一步带着大家往泥潭外面走。</p><p>所以大岛的办公桌上经常会出现一些奇奇怪怪的营养品之类。对于这些东西，大岛不会拒绝，会收好。但是还是没有好转的身体状况证明大岛根本没有用那些东西。</p><p>秘书也是心疼大岛，跑去便利店买了便当带回来给大岛送去。</p><p>秘书知道，虽然大岛社长在工作的时候非常严肃，但她拒绝什么也不会拒绝便利店的便当。</p><p>但是秘书不知道大岛是因为什么才不拒绝——这是小嶋为她准备过的晚餐的味道。</p><p>果然，大岛笑着道谢，收下了便当。</p><p> </p><p>没错，他们猜的都没错，大岛确实是因为分手才变成这样，只不过不是被甩，而是自作自受。营养品们也都堆在麻友的房间里落灰。</p><p>鱼竿早就丢掉了，现在的大岛连一个可以称之为爱好的事情都没有，不过也不需要有爱好了，为了没时间乱想，大岛用工作填满了自己所有的时间。</p><p>对于现在大岛来说，吃饭，仅仅是维持活着而已，毫无乐趣可言，饿狠了才吃，通常是泡面，偶尔买便利店的便当就当是过节了。所以厨房里除了冰箱和烧水壶之外，其他的东西都没怎么碰过了。</p><p>大岛常常想，如果能早点把这副身体用坏，就可以不用去背负任何事了。</p><p> </p><p>就这么糟蹋了自己十来年，四十多岁的身体终于抗议了。大岛成为了继佐藤之后倒在公司的第二人。因为仅仅是胃溃疡，虽然很痛，及时送医倒也没有生命危险。但是活下来反而让大岛觉得有点遗憾。</p><p>送走了一帮跟着来医院的下属，病房里安静了，只剩下窗外的雨声。</p><p>大岛这台终于被迫停止运作的工作机器，现在只能躺在病床上，看着窗外和天花板。</p><p>身体还是很虚弱，吃过晚餐和护士送来的药，大岛就昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。也不知道睡了多久，醒来天还没亮，这回连病房外的走廊都安静下来了，就像每个哭醒的深夜一样安静。</p><p>大岛好想知道小嶋和麻友过得好不好，但是最没有资格惦念她们的，就是狠心对母女俩做出过分的事的自己。</p><p>存有小嶋照片的那个手机早就被仔细地收起来再也没碰过，以至于到现在，小嶋的面目在大岛的脑海中已经有些不太真切了，只记得小嶋仿佛周围都泛着阳光的颜色，那么温暖。</p><p>明明很想，又强迫自己不准想，大岛经常这样矛盾纠结着，明明很想让自己过得去，反倒又处处跟自己过不去。</p><p>不知不觉就这样看到了日出。</p><p>“早上好～大岛女士～今天感觉怎么样？”</p><p>来人是个二十来岁的护士小姐，虽然第一次见，但是不知怎的，总让大岛觉得有些挪不开眼。</p><p>看着这个年轻女孩子绕着自己的病床转来转去地忙着，大岛盯了人家半天，才想起来还没有回应人家的问候。</p><p>“早……上好……”终于开口了，然而这个话说的活像一个反应迟缓的老年人。</p><p>护士小姐被大岛的反应逗得笑了起来，大岛也不好意思地跟着笑了起来，好像心情也跟着亮了一下，这个感觉好熟悉。</p><p>“我叫加藤，如果有需要的话可以随时叫我哦～！”加藤很快就完成了早上的工作，临出门前回头笑着对大岛说。</p><p>大岛愣愣地看着加藤离开的地方。</p><p>太像了，那个孩子举手投足都让大岛能捕捉到小嶋的影子。</p><p>但不管怎么像，也仅仅是像而已。</p><p>大岛只当是个奇遇，并没有放在心上。不过人还是在医院，就免不了会遇到，况且大岛这个病房也是加藤负责。</p><p>“诶？大岛女士，住院了家人都没有来吗？”加藤是个细心的孩子，平时都有关注到每个病人的情况。</p><p>大岛笑了笑，“我没有家人哦~”这种疑问大岛并不陌生，已经能够面不改色地应对了。</p><p>“啊……对不起……我不是故意的……”反倒是加藤慌张了起来，像那人一样温柔。</p><p>“没关系的~”大岛原本把自己包裹起来的心墙柔软了起来，安慰着加藤。</p><p>“那我就来陪您聊天吧！”一脸的正气把大岛逗笑了，不忍心拒绝加藤，应了下来。</p><p>之后，加藤就经常抽空跑过去跟大岛聊天，一来二去的，两个人熟络起来，有时候加藤还会把自己的零食带给大岛。</p><p>托加藤的福，大岛这一周的笑容比过去一年都多，也是托加藤的福，大岛脑海中那个模模糊糊的小嶋的影子，又逐渐清晰了起来。</p><p>到了周末，一个公司的年轻员工来探望大岛，然而简单的问候之后……</p><p>“那……社长……您先休息，我先走了！”年轻人一个九十度鞠躬之后，就往外跑。</p><p>匆匆出门的年轻人差点撞到加藤，红着脸连声道歉，看得出这个人真的很紧张。</p><p>“不再多待一会儿了吗？”原本以为有人来看大岛，加藤还挺开心，结果前后不超过五分钟就要走。</p><p>“啊……不……不了，我还有事……”年轻人窘迫地摸了摸鼻子，回答道。之后就慌慌张张地走了，或者说是逃跑了。</p><p>加藤望着逃走的人叹了口气，带着前一天买好准备跟大岛分享的零食转身进了大岛的病房。</p><p>“大岛社长？”</p><p>“嗯？”正在看手机的大岛抬起头来，见是加藤，放下手机忍不住笑了出来，“加藤小姐怎么今天这么称呼我？”</p><p>“哎？不对啊，也不可怕啊……”根本没接大岛的话，自言自语起来。</p><p>大岛哭笑不得，“你看到刚才那个孩子了？”</p><p>“是啊，逃跑了。所以想说平时大岛社长都很严肃吗？”加藤脑袋一歪，又尽是那个人的样子。</p><p>“刚刚那个小朋友只是性格比较腼腆罢了～对了，今天的零食是什么？”一脸期待地盯着加藤手里的零食转移着话题。</p><p>“锵锵！pocky!”加藤拿着零食在大岛眼前晃着。</p><p>小孩子还是单纯，岔开话题根本没有压力。</p><p>大岛不希望让加藤知道自己对待她时的特别，这不但没有意义还会横生枝节。</p><p>“对了，大岛社长，阳菜……是你什么人啊？”</p><p>“嗯？什么阳菜？”大岛故作镇静，其实心里早就炸了锅。</p><p>“前天晚上我夜班的时候有听到你喊……”</p><p>“啊……那个……是我一个员工……”想着随便编一下，糊弄过去。</p><p>“那你还对员工说好想她？”一脸八卦地靠近大岛，欣赏着大岛的窘相，“哈哈哈，开玩笑的啦~你没喊想她，不要那么认真~不过你不会真的喜欢人家吧？”</p><p>一个四十岁的老人家被一个二十岁的小朋友拿着自己最不想让人碰的那个秘密来戏耍，真的是让大岛的脸红一阵白一阵。但既然是开玩笑，大岛决定用老油条的经验唬住小朋友。</p><p>“她和我关系很好，”这没说谎，“我们经常会开玩笑，大概是因为她前两天借了我的钱吧，才会梦到她。”</p><p>然后这番讨论在大岛社长好小气的结论里结束了。</p><p>其实加藤的玩笑是假的。加藤不仅听到大岛说想她，还听到大岛哭着说对不起她。</p><p>如果大岛需要，加藤想，也许自己是可以安慰她的。</p><p> </p><p>本以为会很难熬的两周时间居然就这么轻轻松松地过去了，大岛终于要出院了，跟加藤道别之后转身要走，结果又被加藤叫住。</p><p>“您回家之后一定要好好吃饭，药也要按时吃哦！”笑着叮嘱。</p><p>“我会的，这两周也谢谢你了，加藤小姐。”大岛也笑着回应，转身要走。</p><p>“啊那个！”</p><p>“嗯？加藤小姐？”大岛回头。</p><p>“……记得下周来复查哦！”</p><p>“啊~好的~”</p><p>“还有！……如果工作太忙没时间做饭……我可以帮忙哦……”加藤对大岛的关注也是特别的，“我们已经是朋友了哦，不要见外！”用朋友做借口应该更容易被接受吧。</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>刚才加藤的局促和话外的意味大岛不是不清楚，但是大岛无法回应。</p><p>她还有大把的年华，还有无尽的可能，而只有半颗心的自己连还能活多久都不清楚。</p><p>大岛回到了上班下班的日子，饭和药虽然有按时吃，但是复查和喊加藤来帮忙这些事，大岛没有做。有些事就该干脆利落，大岛想，加藤很快就会把自己忘掉，一如从未再回来过的小嶋。</p><p> </p><p>也不能说大岛在白忙活，在大岛没日没夜的辛勤努力下，公司终于在这些年里彻底走出了破产的阴影，甚至在业界都小有名气。</p><p>当然，代价也是很惨重的。大岛的身体，因为饮食和情绪导致的胃病就不说了，早年硬撑着工作搞坏的腰椎颈椎和膝盖，大小毛病一并在大岛五十三岁的时候爆发了。</p><p>又进了一次医院，不过这倒不是因为生病，而是因为腰腿行动不便的原因，脚下一滑滚下楼梯，腰椎骨折。</p><p>因为家里没有人，摔在自家门前的大岛是邻居路过发现才打的急救电话。好在伤的不算严重，但是也需要大岛躺上几个月。</p><p>大岛躺在病床上正愁怎么挨过去这几个月，“大岛社长？”</p><p>大岛偏头一看，愣了几秒，是加藤。也不奇怪，恰好进了同一家医院。只是加藤让大岛有些认不出来了，比二十多岁的时候看起来成熟许多。</p><p>“怎么又把自己折腾进医院了啊……”居然带着责备的语气。</p><p>“……一脚没踩稳……”</p><p>“好在不严重，不需要动手术，不然更痛不说，还有可能瘫痪哦！”</p><p>大岛感叹，小姑娘真是长大了，都学会吓唬病人了。</p><p>但是，这已经过去多少年了，她居然还记得自己的事，让大岛有一丝恍惚，默默期待着可能小嶋也会对自己难以忘怀。</p><p>“妈妈！”一个稚嫩的童音把大岛拽了回来，转脸去看，病房门口一个四五岁的小女孩冲着加藤跑了过来，扑进加藤怀中。</p><p>“幸子，妈妈说过多少次啦，不要在这里吵哦！会影响到叔叔阿姨爷爷奶奶的！”加藤抱起小朋友。</p><p>“可是幸子想妈妈了啊！”一头埋在加藤脖子边上委屈地蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“妈妈快下班了哦～再等一下～”一边一脸抱歉地看着大岛笑，一边往外走。</p><p>一个男人出现在了病房门口，挠着后脑，一脸抱歉地对着大岛:“对不起对不起！没打扰到您吧！一时没拉住孩子……”</p><p>大岛笑着摇头表示没关系。</p><p>“来！爸爸抱！妈妈工作一天很累的！”说着，男人接过了加藤怀里的小朋友。</p><p>随后门被带上了。虽然没能完全隔住一家三口的欢声笑语，但是却把大岛隔在了另一个世界。</p><p>这个寂静的小世界让大岛再次接受事实——小嶋可能已经不会再惦念自己了，自己也没可能再见到小嶋和麻友了，更别说陪着小嶋变老、看着麻友长大了。甚至自己连那个能一直冲在头阵的大岛社长都不是了，到时间该让位了。</p><p> </p><p>痛苦地躺了三个月之后，终于能自由活动了的大岛，先去公司做了交接，把事情交给一直当做继承人培养的横山，又把自己的房子卖掉，换了一套在郊区的房子，不需要上下楼，对腿脚不便的自己来说非常方便，门前有一个小小的院子，可以让大岛种点花花草草打发时间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“麻友，今天天气很好哦，陪我出去走走？”由纪扯了扯躲在被窝里的麻友，想找个理由拖着麻友到屋子外面去散散心。</p><p>“不去！”麻友居然生起气来，干脆用被子蒙起了脑袋。</p><p>“你这样等会儿憋坏了……”由纪用力把被子扯开一个缝隙，好让麻友透气，往被子里看过去，麻友还皱着眉，虽然麻友气鼓鼓的样子很可爱，但是由纪更觉得心疼。</p><p>被软禁在宫里也有挺长时间了，麻友一直过得很压抑，不光没有自由，跟母亲还有隔阂，另有小嶋派来的一群王公大臣指指点点地教她作为王储应该怎么怎么做，有时候由纪听了都烦——自从上次的事情之后，由纪自觉惭愧，主动跟小嶋辞去了麻友老师的职务。</p><p>不过就算麻友好不容易有了空闲，也没兴趣出门去走走，总是看闲书打瞌睡，所以这么些年了，麻友连自家花园都没走完过。</p><p> </p><p>“麻友！你看我带了什么来！”吵吵嚷嚷的，一听就知道是莉乃来了。</p><p>哐当一声推开门，“哎？由纪你也在啊？”说着下意识把手里的纸袋往身后藏。</p><p>“拿了什么？”</p><p>“没……没什么……”气势突然低沉，像做错了事一样。</p><p>“拿来给我看。”拿出了老师的威严，莉乃还是乖乖地把手里的东西给了由纪。</p><p>是本书。书上尽是黑白的图画。</p><p>“哪来的？”</p><p>“去……去人间界……买……买的……”</p><p>“嗯？钱哪来的？”</p><p>“……我……我去打工赚的……”</p><p>“嗯？真的？”作为一个贵族小姐，莉乃饮食起居都有人伺候的，她会干活这种事怎么听都觉得假。</p><p>“真的啦！虽然……虽然我经常会把盘子打碎……”声音越来越小，说到最后低下头，好像想到了难以回首的往事，眼看要哭出来了，结果把由纪逗笑了。</p><p>“你不要笑啊！很辛苦的！”</p><p>“那你那么费劲就是为了给麻友买本书？”</p><p>“因为麻友被关起来了很可怜……所以想找点方法帮她解闷嘛……”</p><p>“你也真是……”看到手里的书，由纪突然想到了什么。</p><p>由纪转身去摇晃早已经再次入睡的麻友，“麻友麻友！想不想去人间界玩玩？”</p><p>“嗯？”麻友睡眼惺忪地醒来，愣愣地看着由纪，两秒之后，两眼突然放光，随即又暗淡了下来，“怎么去啊，出不去的。”说完准备倒头继续睡，被由纪拉住。</p><p>“我要是想到办法能出去，你去不去？”</p><p>“那肯定去啊，由纪你先想到办法再说。”说完又躺下睡了。</p><p> </p><p>办法好歹是想到了，由纪不知托谁搞来了几张符咒，可以作替身，反正平时麻友也不见小嶋，应该不会那么容易被看穿。又托莉乃去搞了几套人间的衣服，带上莉乃辛辛苦苦打工赚来的那点钱。</p><p>一切准备就绪之后，三个人一起出发了。</p><p>——</p><p>“她们去了？”书房里只有小嶋和麻里子。</p><p>“嗯，放心吧，一切妥当，没有破绽。”</p><p>“随时掌握她们的动向，免得出乱子。”小嶋叹了口气，有些理解当年父亲在自己离家出走时的心情了。</p><p>——</p><p>“莉乃，这些人为什么会那么看我们？”虽然路人没有大张旗鼓地盯着看，但是敏感的由纪还是觉得不自在。</p><p>“因为你穿了EV唔……”麻友被莉乃捂住了嘴巴。</p><p>事情还是暴露了。莉乃在由纪盛怒的眼神下，结结巴巴原原本本地把事情全部告诉了由纪。</p><p>果然紧身衣什么的就是有古怪，还一个全红一个全白一个全粉，还戴假发，由纪扶额，当时脑子进水了才会那么相信莉乃。</p><p>但是暂且这样好了，毕竟人类的货币，由纪身上是没有的，只有莉乃带的那一些，估计只够三个人出来吃一顿。</p><p>三个人跑到闹市区，到处都是的店面让三个人同时陷入了选择困难。而多年不见的光景更是让麻友对什么都好奇。</p><p>最终决定去吃烤肉。</p><p>莉乃还好一些，但是由纪和麻友对人间饮食的记忆只有健康减肥餐，对于她们来说烤肉简直不要太好吃。</p><p>吃饱了，三个人拍拍肚皮准备离开的时候，莉乃喊住两人，涨红了脸慌张地翻着身上所有的口袋……</p><p>完了……</p><p>“老板……那个……我们钱丢了……能不能让我们打工还账……”一脸可怜巴巴地看着老板。</p><p>十分钟后，三个人被警察带走了。</p><p>警察跟三个人说了一堆，三个人听得云里雾里的，不过最后由纪大概听懂了，就是要给钱，或者叫家人来给钱。</p><p>莉乃捅捅麻友，“把你爸叫来啊……”</p><p>确实，这是现在唯一的办法，不能求助锦鲤界的大人们，又不能当众消失引起人间界的秩序混乱。虽然是这么个道理，但是被莉乃这个不明真相又嘴巴不把门的人肆无忌惮地往外说，由纪真怕麻友一个激动直接把警局拆了。</p><p>“麻友，试试找一下吧？不然到时候被陛下发现亲自把咱们揪回去那以后就都出不来了……”看到麻友有些动摇，小心翼翼地也去劝。</p><p>莉乃一看麻友不拒绝，唯一对人间比较熟悉的她眼睛一转想了个主意，眼泪说来就来，跑到警察面前哭了起来，编了个特别凄惨的身世，说是要找失散多年的母亲。</p><p>听她哭诉的警察也是个有孩子的人，看到十来岁模样的三个人，加上莉乃哭得够凄惨，决定帮她们找找看。</p><p>因为大岛已经搬家了，所以费了些周折，但是最后还是找到了。</p><p>但是左等右等，已经是深夜了，还不见大岛来。</p><p>“可能她不会来了吧……”麻友有点失落。</p><p>不得不说，刚刚在说找到了大岛的时候，麻友还很激动，有点期待，但是想起上次自己被大岛赶出来的经历，又觉得应该不会来，一时弄得自己不知道到底该不该期待。</p><p>想起了之前所有的事，麻友靠在由纪肩膀上哭了起来。</p><p>不是第一次这样靠着自己突然地哭了，由纪也知道是因为什么，轻轻地拍着麻友的后背，安慰着她。</p><p>“你们三个，跟我来吧。”值班的警察来喊她们的时候，麻友还在哭。</p><p>三个人跟着警察走了出来，看到一个头发花白步履蹒跚的老人走了过来，向麻友伸出了手。</p><p>“麻友，走吧。”</p><p>麻友倒是不哭了，瞪大了眼睛看着眼前这个人，怔怔地把手递了过去，被一只冰凉的手握住，不太舒服，但是却很安心。想说点什么，又不知道说什么好。</p><p>“给您添麻烦了，那么我们走了。”大岛跟警察打过招呼之后，缓缓地牵着麻友，带着由纪和莉乃走出了警局。</p><p>麻友印象里的大岛是一个能拎着自己转圈的人，能把自己扛在肩上去任何自己想去的地方。</p><p>由纪是不忍心打扰父女俩的重逢，只是默默地跟着，但是……</p><p>“啊，肚子好饿啊……”莉乃没心没肺地伸了个懒腰，肚子咕咕叫着。</p><p>“饿了吗？前面有家拉面店，先去吃点东西再回家吧。”</p><p>不知是太饿了还是都在想事情，没有一个人开口讲话，只是默默地吃。大岛目光柔和地看着三个孩子。</p><p>下午大岛接到电话的那一刻以为自己在做梦，但是又不敢确认自己是不是在做梦，一路小心翼翼地到了这里，就怕梦会醒。</p><p>现在终于见了面，也不敢开口问为什么她们会来，害怕她们会无声无息地离开，只当是老天还怜悯她，给她的一日限定。</p><p>时间太晚，末班车都没有了，大岛的身体又不允许她开车，大岛只能带着吃饱喝足的孩子们在路边搭计程车。</p><p>深冬的夜晚格外凉，凉风灌进大岛的衣领，大岛紧了紧围巾，好在没等太久，带着三个孩子上了车，终于到了新家。</p><p>“屋子有点小，你们先凑合一下，你们三个挤卧室吧，我去客厅。”拿了条毛毯就出去了，还帮她们几个带上了门。大岛觉得已经很满足了，美梦就算这么醒过来也没关系。</p><p> </p><p>刚才被大岛握着的手还有些微微发凉，麻友打量着这间不大的屋子，一个人住足够，但是多一个人恐怕就够呛了。难道她一直都是一个人吗。目光停在床头一个旧手机上。</p><p>大概是继承了小嶋对电子产品使用的天赋吧，随便戳了几下，居然戳开了，反正兴奋劲儿没过去，还睡不着，就玩玩吧。</p><p>看到麻友蹲在那边一动不动。</p><p>“看什么呢！”洗漱回来的莉乃扑过去，麻友一惊，差点把手机丢出去，刚好被莉乃夺了去。</p><p>“哎，你小时候这么熊啊？哈哈哈哈～”</p><p>麻友想要抢回来，两个人拉拉扯扯地打闹起来，手机被丢到了床上。</p><p>“……嘘！”由纪及时阻止了两个人继续在大半夜吵闹扰民。</p><p>由纪拿起手机，看到的是手机相册里从麻友刚出生起的一堆照片。看得出来，麻友很喜欢粘着大岛，照片里的麻友经常揪着大岛的头发和耳朵，或者干脆把大岛当马骑。当中还有一些是神态和现在判若两人的小嶋。</p><p>叹了口气，“麻友，其实我一直想跟你说件事……”</p><p>突然认真的语气让还在跟莉乃小小声撕扯的麻友消停了下来。</p><p>“你如果还想对她好的话，最好抓紧……”柏木家的人天生嗅觉灵敏，在大岛身上，由纪闻到了将死之人的味道，由纪不忍心告诉她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻友从来没想过这种问题。在她的世界里，除了出去云游的外公那种离别之外，还没有人用死亡的方式离开，更不要说这个要用死亡离别的人还是自己那么难以割舍的一个人，麻友有些慌了。</p><p>紧紧缩在由纪怀里的麻友一晚上都没睡好，总做梦，梦到看着大岛躺在病床上死去，在梦里一直哭一直哭，泪水流到了梦外面自己都不知道。</p><p>由纪又紧了紧怀抱，轻轻抚着麻友的后背，一夜没睡。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，麻友早早地就醒了，莉乃还没有醒，而由纪又不想打扰麻友和大岛的独处，干脆装睡。</p><p>麻友洗漱之后出了卧室门，发现大岛起的比自己还早，正佝偻着腰背在厨房里做四人份的早餐，本来就不高大的身形显得更小了。</p><p>犹豫半天，想起昨晚由纪说的话还有一夜的梦，“……爸爸……”</p><p>大岛身形僵了一下，多久没有听到这个称呼了。随后手底下又开始忙活，“起这么早？不多睡会儿了？”</p><p>特别平常的气氛，像从未有过隔阂的普通父女一样的对话。</p><p>麻友鼓了鼓劲，慢慢往大岛身边靠去，“嗯，不睡了，昨晚我和莉乃没吵到你吧？”</p><p>“哈哈，没有关系。”笑声一如既往地爽朗，但是听起来明显有些中气不足。</p><p>靠近了才看清大岛那张昨天一直没能被看清的脸——那张以前总扮鬼脸逗自己的脸，褶子多了好多，眼睛也不似以前那样经常会闪出光芒，连唯一没怎么变的眉毛和睫毛里都掺进了白色。</p><p>“饿了吗？”发觉麻友靠近了却又没讲话的大岛开口了。</p><p>麻友愣了一下，点点头。不说还好，一听到饿这个字，肚子就开始抗议了。</p><p>“马上就好。”笑了笑，手下继续从容不迫地进行着收尾工作。</p><p>一时不知该说什么的麻友默默和大岛一起坐在餐桌旁吃着早餐，就像每个普通家庭的早晨一样。</p><p>解决了早餐，大岛把碗筷收了，泡了两杯茶拿了过来。</p><p>“什么时候回去？”大岛终于问出了这句话，因为她知道，麻友早晚要走，还不如早些知道，早有准备。</p><p>“暂时不回去，在这住一段时间。”看着餐桌上的一堆药瓶子，麻友答道。</p><p>其实昨天就该回去的，但是麻友真的太害怕了，害怕大岛悄无声息地离开。</p><p>大岛笑了笑。</p><p>其实麻友有好多事想要告诉大岛，但是这三十年来发生的事情千头万绪，又不知该从哪里说起。</p><p>而大岛对于自己的事，是绝口不提的。</p><p>多少年一直盼望的奢侈的独处时间里，却无话可说，就是这么坐着。</p><p>坐到茶几乎凉透了，麻友站起来，“我去喊由纪和莉乃起床。”说着起身离开了餐桌。</p><p>大岛把杯子洗干净，把另外两份早餐放上桌，就到花园里自己搭的暖房里去捣鼓花草了，毕竟现在她也只能被花花草草需要了，尽力不辜负它们吧。</p><p> </p><p>“总之就是这样了，所以请你们一定要帮我多争取些在人间的时间，哪怕以后永远被禁足也没关系，拜托了。”从没求过人的麻友对着莉乃和由纪鞠了一个九十度的躬。</p><p>三人同时沉默了。</p><p>“好，有任何事第一时间跟我说。”由纪应了一声，拽着还有些发懵的莉乃回了锦鲤界。</p><p>而不知道怎么办才好的麻友想了想，干脆跑到暖房里去，默默地跟在大岛身后，大岛去哪她去哪，但是还是一句话都不讲。</p><p>大岛被麻友逗笑了，虽然自己也不知道该怎么办，但自己好歹是长辈，这种时候还是要自己先开口的好。</p><p>可是说什么呢？大岛环顾，就说说自己照顾的花好了。</p><p>——</p><p>小嶋有些隐隐的不安，习惯性地去摸下唇，似乎只要把这个弱点挡住，自己就无懈可击。</p><p>“陛下。”</p><p>见来人是麻里子，小嶋支开旁人。</p><p>“麻友还没打算回来？”语气里明显带着一些急躁。</p><p>已经过去三天了，只见由纪和莉乃回来，两个人还都是一副麻友一直窝在自己房间里的样子，可是小嶋知道，麻友并没有回来。</p><p>“别着急，麻友现在很安全，而且应该很快就会回来了。”</p><p>“她在哪？”被政务拴在宫里的小嶋根本无法知道麻友在人间的任何情况，就像当年小嶋的父亲无法得知小嶋的下落一般。</p><p>“这……”</p><p>“告诉我她在哪！”小嶋被激怒了，气势逼人。</p><p>这是小嶋继位以来第一次发怒，但是麻里子还是不肯说。</p><p>“她是我唯一的家人，你告诉我她在哪！”小嶋的眼眶有些发红。</p><p>麻里子当然知道麻友在哪，但是因为那个凡人而性情大变的小嶋，伤到现在都没有痊愈，麻里子不想再看到小嶋受伤了。</p><p>争执不下，不欢而散。</p><p> </p><p>另一边，由纪和莉乃也在密切关注着宫里的风声，但是一片祥和，最近几天连那几个教麻友的大臣都没来打扰，反倒让两人疑心。</p><p>暴露了？不该这么安静。没暴露？那运气未免太好了。</p><p>俩人正在屋子里讨论下一步该怎么办的时候，小嶋不请自来。</p><p>“麻友在哪？”一进门，小嶋就直奔主题。</p><p>一步步逼近两个人的小嶋让由纪惊出一身冷汗，低着头，大脑飞速运转着，考虑怎么才能瞒过去。</p><p>结果小嶋逼近的不是自己，而是莉乃，糟了，莉乃那个家伙……要顶住啊……</p><p>“嗯？”小嶋压人的气势让莉乃颤了一下。</p><p>“麻……麻友……在……在那睡着呢……”指了指床上鼓鼓的被子，指尖还抖个不停。</p><p>“嗯？”语气比刚才的更加让人不寒而栗。</p><p>“在……在……”莉乃支吾起来。</p><p>由纪扑通一声跪在地上，“陛下恕罪……”</p><p>莉乃慌忙也跟着跪了下来。</p><p>“我问你们她在哪。”冷漠里带着愠怒，小嶋对待孩子们的时候，目光从来没有这么锐利过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>麻友陪着大岛去超市，去公园，看电视，看书，做饭……除了去厕所之外，麻友跟大岛寸步不离。</p><p>要不是沉重的四肢和已经高过自己的麻友提醒着大岛，大岛真以为自己还活在那个一弯腰就能抱起麻友的年纪。</p><p>那天大岛带着麻友参观了自己的花房之后，两个人慢慢能说上些话了。</p><p>饶有兴致地听着麻友絮絮叨叨的说了好多自己的事，听她说烦恼，帮她开导，听她说快乐，替她开心。</p><p>虽然话题里永远没有小嶋这一点让大岛觉得有些遗憾，但是也知足了。</p><p>“呐，爸爸，你这些年都有什么新鲜事啊？”麻友终于说累了，中场休息，却好奇起了大岛的事。</p><p>麻友从没有从任何人那里听到过大岛的事，小嶋也是根本不可能跟她说。</p><p>大岛笑笑，“能有什么新鲜事，吃饭睡觉工作啊~对了，饿不饿？想不想吃炸鸡块？”</p><p>“要！”麻友两眼放出光来。</p><p>话题成功地被摸透了麻友喜好的大岛带跑了，父女谈心就此打住。</p><p>麻友站在旁边看着大岛准备着炸鸡块和午饭，犹豫着要不要问一个埋在心里很久的问题。</p><p>“爸爸，你当时为什么……”为什么会和妈妈分开？</p><p>刚出口，看着大岛，又有点后悔，把后半句吞了回去。</p><p>大岛对麻友的那半句话毫无反应，手下的动作没停，并不是没听到，是根本无法回答，好在开始滋滋响了的鸡块帮了大岛。</p><p>做戏做了这么多年，绝对不能在这个时候功亏一篑。</p><p>一向叽叽喳喳说个不停的麻友居然在吃饭的时候一句话都没说。看着麻友低着头一个劲用叉子去叉炸鸡块，一块叉成两块，两块叉成四块，再入口，大岛有些难过，大概没问完的问题成了心事吧。</p><p>对不起了，麻友，你的心事这回爸爸不能帮你解决了。</p><p>午饭过后，通常是大岛晒太阳的时间。虽然今天外面的风特别大，但是风把云彩都吹散了，阳光格外好，晒得阳台暖烘烘的。</p><p>大岛拿了本书来到阳台，麻友则照例搬了小板凳坐在大岛身边陪她。大岛把书放在膝盖上，和麻友一起看。但全是文字的书，麻友靠在大岛椅子扶手上看了一会儿就困了。</p><p>大岛见麻友好一会儿没动静了，才发现麻友已经睡着了，轻声笑了笑，抚了抚麻友的头发，真是难得的乖巧的时候，把书从膝盖上拿起来接着读。</p><p>后来大岛也睡着了，她也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。</p><p>大岛做了个好长好长的梦，梦里面，大岛在一边看着另一个自己，有自己犯浑的小时候，那熊劲儿，可没比麻友少多少，又梦到妈妈离开，爸爸去世，直接丢了一家公司给自己。独自撑到快撑不下去了的时候，遇到了小嶋。带小嶋一起出去吃东西，一起去夏日祭，偶尔回家还会被岳父叉出去，然后有了麻友，吃吃喝喝变成了三个人。那天晚上，小嶋带着麻友离开。后面就像点了快进一样，工作，生病，入院，工作，骨折，再入院，退休，卖掉房子，照顾花草。直到麻友的再次出现，速度才又慢了下来，直到围观的那个大岛和被看着的大岛在这个时刻合二为一。</p><p>突然大岛跳出了梦境，醒了过来。</p><p>一歪头，看到麻友还伏在自己身旁熟睡着，太阳已经没有那么暖了，想要把麻友叫醒，免得感冒。</p><p>大岛轻轻去推麻友，手指却穿过了麻友的身体。大岛一惊，猛地站了起来，却发现身体轻的不像话，整个人都离开了地面。</p><p>大岛就这样飘浮在了自己身体的上方，有些不知所措地看着自己和麻友。虽然结束所有痛苦是件好事，但是如果可以，大岛真的不想在麻友面前……</p><p>大岛脑袋里不受控制地回放那些记忆，此生最快乐的时光，此生最痛苦的离别，一直不停地反复折磨着大岛。</p><p>不知道这样过了多久，直到太阳真的快不见了，才有一个穿了一身黑的男人走了过来，看不清面目。</p><p>大岛的脑袋里的记忆仿佛突然都远了，下意识觉得，应该要跟着眼前这个人去。</p><p>又不舍地回头看了看麻友，这是最后一眼了。</p><p>转过身，低头跟上男人。</p><p> </p><p>“等等。”</p><p>大岛觉得周身一闪，肩膀被扣住，紧接着被拽住胳膊拖到了来人的身后。</p><p>“她还有些事没处理完，还不能走。”语气不容置疑。</p><p>大岛本已经慢慢开始失去意识了的脑袋又突然清醒过来，看到眼前的背影，愣了。</p><p>这辈子最想见又最不敢见的人，现在就在眼前了。</p><p>黑衣男人只是个跑腿的，自然没办法跟小嶋对抗，只好默默地退到一边去等着了。</p><p>“为什么骗我？”</p><p>“没……”还想要再试着去骗小嶋一次。</p><p>“没？没什么？！笨蛋！！”小嶋眼睛红了，颤抖着抱住大岛，“刚才我都看到了！你为什么这么笨！你为什么不肯把想法跟我说！”</p><p>“我……我……”大岛一时语塞。</p><p>“你你你你什么你！跟我回家！”</p><p>不容大岛辩解，小嶋拽起大岛的手就要走。小嶋的手有点微微出汗，还有些颤抖。</p><p>一旁静候的男人拦住了去路。</p><p>“陛下，您这就这样把人带走……不合规矩啊……我这也没法交差……”</p><p>“本王把毕生修为给你，够不够？”厉声说道，仿佛不是在做交易。</p><p>小嶋的气场吓得男人一哆嗦，差点趴到地上去，立马点头哈腰，“够！够！”得了想要的东西，男人消失了。</p><p>这时候大岛才发现拉着自己的手已经被汗湿透了，小嶋紧闭双眼皱着眉头慢慢蜷缩起身体，额头上冒出了豆大的汗珠。</p><p>无法维持人形的小嶋变回了锦鲤，身上有一大片伤得血肉模糊，在地上大口大口地喘着气。</p><p>大岛看着这片新鲜的伤口吓了一跳，捧起鱼连滚带爬地跑回了家，把浴缸放满水，把鱼放了进去，鱼进了水，身上的伤口还在出血，染红了半缸水，也没力气扑腾，就那么待在水里。</p><p>不行，得想办法帮她处理伤口，自己已经是鬼魂了，恐怕没办法买到鱼用的药……有了，试试能不能把麻友叫醒吧，自己能把鱼捧起来的话……</p><p>果然！碰得到！</p><p>“哎？爸爸？你变年轻了？”麻友揉着眼睛，有点傻愣愣地看着大岛。大岛摸了摸脸，好像是有变年轻，但是现在根本不是说这个的时候。</p><p>“你先别说这个，你来看你妈，你快点带她回去养伤。”大岛一边拽着麻友往浴室跑一边安排着。</p><p>“啊！”麻友看到小嶋，先是一惊，在浴缸旁边跪了下来，“……母亲大人……”对比以前，这个称呼疏离的有些过分了。</p><p>大岛现在没心情纠结这些细节，一心想着先帮小嶋止住血。</p><p>“好的。”麻友点点头。</p><p>大岛根本不知道她们说了什么，看起来就像是麻友在对着浴缸自言自语。</p><p>麻友开始施法。</p><p>“爸爸，抓住我的衣服哦！”</p><p>“嗯？干嘛？”大岛虽然一时没反应过来，但还是照做了。</p><p>“我没手拉你嘛！”</p><p>大岛还是没反应过来，麻友要做什么，一家三口已经到了锦鲤界。</p><p>“小优，我们……回家了……”撑着说完这句话，仅能在锦鲤界化成人形的小嶋就靠在大岛身上昏过去了，血早就把衣服都浸透了。</p><p>早就带人在这里静候的麻里子指挥着手下边把小嶋往寝宫抬，边让御医急救，整个场面乱作一团。</p><p>大岛心悬了起来，第一次奢望着自己能够得到幸福。虽然从来不认为自己能得到幸福，但是如果这件事关系到小嶋，那么大岛是绝对不会退让半步的。</p><p>但是即便是不退让，现在大岛能做的也只有祈祷这一件事了。</p><p>——</p><p>“小优，我想吃甜筒。”小嶋斜在沙发上发号施令。</p><p>沙发是大岛从人间买了搬过来的。</p><p>“公主大人啊，我们现在没办法去人间啊，你能在人间化人形了再说吧！”</p><p>“我不管，你想办法！”小嶋明显不开心了。</p><p>“是是，公主大人，我去想办法。”</p><p>“叫我大王！”</p><p>“那现在坐在王位上的岳父大人该叫什么？”</p><p>自打小嶋受伤又修为尽失之后，正玩的开心的小嶋父亲不得不被找回来，又披挂上阵。</p><p>“不管，我才是大王。”</p><p>“好好，大王我错了，请大王原谅我。”</p><p>大岛一边忙活着帮小嶋烤肉，一边跟小嶋聊着天，看着周围越来越多的人间的东西，不禁笑出了声，这位锦鲤大王活得越来越像个人类了。</p><p>大岛觉得好像所有事都那么不真实，如果那时候不是莉乃把钱弄丢，如果当时麻友不肯向自己求助，如果小嶋不急着来找麻友，如果不是刚好被找来的小嶋看到了自己作为人的一辈子，如果不是小嶋真的爱着自己，如果不是小嶋足够幸运……走错哪一步，都不行。</p><p>“肉烤好了哦，快起来吃。”大岛招呼着小嶋。</p><p>“喂我。啊~”张开嘴巴等着大岛投喂。</p><p>“哪里像是大王啊，明明就是个小孩子，还要别人照顾~”一边吐槽一边把肉吹凉了递到小嶋嘴边。</p><p>小嶋却不急着吃肉，拉住大岛伸过来的手把大岛整个人拖了过来，未及反应，就被小嶋含住了嘴唇，大岛手中的肉没夹住掉到了地上，滚到沙发底不见了。</p><p>“不是别人，明明就是我自己。”再吻上。几十年没和别人这么亲近的大岛，脸居然红了。</p><p>大岛的身体确实是小嶋的。</p><p>有时候大岛想想，自己也真是后知后觉。</p><p>在小嶋在打算带大岛走的那一刻，就撕下了身上的鳞片，按照记忆里大岛三十岁的样子为她做了一个新的身体，但是这么做有些太不计后果了，后来又突然没了修为，根本没办法撑到回来，搞得自己流血过多差点死掉。</p><p>“砰”门被突然打开，吓得大岛赶紧和小嶋拉开距离。</p><p>“爸！妈！你们烤肉怎么不叫我们啊！我都闻呃……”</p><p>看到屋子里两个人暧昧的距离和略微不整的衣衫，麻友和由纪都愣住了，麻友甚至连嘴巴都忘了闭上，只有房间里碳火上的食物还在噼噼啪啪地响着，四个人就这么僵着，直到食物发出了焦糊的味道。</p><p>由纪在她身后轻轻扯了扯麻友，麻友才似回神似的红着脸直挺挺地转身往外走去。</p><p>“还请父亲、母亲大人注意防火。”简单行了礼留下一句话之后，由纪也跟着出去了，还贴心的关好了门。</p><p> </p><p>现在心烦意乱无心烤肉的大岛一边灭了碳火，一边想着怎么能继续刚才没做完的事。</p><p>很快大岛就作好了计划，重新跪坐回小嶋身边的地板上，顺着刚才的话题继续聊。</p><p>“那么，大王，我该怎么报答您的大恩大德呢？”故作轻松地开着玩笑问小嶋。</p><p>“陪着我。”小嶋撑着头看着大岛，眼里满是得意，大岛居然又脸红了。</p><p>“那，阳菜大王，这幅身体小的可以用到什么时候啊？”为了掩盖被小嶋看得脸红了的事实，又假装轻松地开着玩笑问了一句。</p><p>“到我死。”伸手揽过大岛的脖子，再次吻住，更深，更长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小优~交换礼物啦！礼物！”</p><p> </p><p>终于能再次化人形，这位有老爹在家撑着、天塌了都不用管的小嶋大王，常和大岛一起泡在人间界，尤其今天是圣诞节，小嶋大王是怎么说也不肯回家。</p><p>就像是大岛曾经对小嶋说过的，人们热衷于过圣诞节的理由一样。别看小嶋赖在人间的那些理由和借口有多么充分，其实真实原因只有两个，一个叫好吃，另一个叫好玩。</p><p>大岛像往常一样带着小嶋出去吃她钦点的食物，虽然仅仅就是碗拉面，但小嶋就是觉得满足感爆棚。</p><p>然后交换了礼物。当然拆礼物这个环节也让小嶋兴奋得不得了。</p><p>其实离开人间太久的小嶋不太懂该送什么，就送了大岛一堆袜子，因为小嶋从网上看到过圣诞节和袜子有关，具体是什么，小嶋没去细究，反正不重要，只要是自己送的，大岛每次都乐的像个蠢蠢的栗鼠。</p><p>而大岛则送了小嶋一套精挑细选的蕾丝内衣。</p><p>“去试试吧！好想看~”小嶋拆开礼物之后，大岛就嚷着要小嶋试给她看。大岛还趁机凑到小嶋身边去闻小嶋头发上的味道，活像个变态。</p><p>看着大岛满脸的期待，小嶋偏偏不想去试，不是为了别的，就是想看大岛的八字眉。</p><p>“不去。”</p><p>“哎！！！！为什么？”</p><p>八字眉！</p><p>笑呵呵地去戳大岛的眉心和酒窝，戳的不过瘾，直接上手扯大岛的脸。</p><p>“好像瘦了？”小嶋歪着头打量着被扯的龇牙咧嘴的大岛，然后伸手去捏大岛的腰。</p><p>大岛嗷地一声从沙发上弹了起来，而小嶋则饶有兴致地看着她，“坐过来~”</p><p>她找到了大岛的新玩法。</p><p>“我……我不……”站在一边双手护住肚子，做着无谓的挣扎。</p><p>“坐过来~”</p><p>“……”</p><p>小嶋拍拍身边的位置，“坐过来~”</p><p>大岛哆哆嗦嗦地坐了过去，小嶋果然目的不纯，不，应该说还没玩够。</p><p>结果就是大岛一边喊着“大王饶命”，一边缩着身子从沙发上滚到了地上。</p><p>怕大岛满地乱滚磕到茶几上，小嶋一把拉住大岛的胳膊，没想到惯性太大，直接把小嶋也带了下去。</p><p>大岛心里大叫不好，绷紧了全身的肌肉准备迎接运动神经不太发达的小嶋那一砸。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>小嶋不可避免地砸在了大岛身上，而且重心刚好在肚子上，砸得大岛半天没缓过气来。</p><p>小嶋也觉得心疼，爬起来帮大岛揉肚子。</p><p>揉了没两下，大岛抓住小嶋的手腕把小嶋整个人都拖了过来。</p><p>“要阳菜亲亲才能好~”说着闭起眼睛嘟起了嘴巴。</p><p>知道大岛没什么大事的小嶋松了口气，伸手去敲了大岛的肩膀一下。</p><p>“幼不幼稚！”</p><p>话是这么说，但是小嶋还是趴了下来，亲了上去，不过亲的位置不是嘴巴，本着砸哪亲哪的原则，小嶋把大岛的衣摆掀了起来，直接亲在大岛的肚子上。</p><p>柔软的嘴唇伴着热热的鼻息刺激着大岛，不过这种痒痒的感觉被大岛的身体加工成了另外一种更加灼热的感觉，在体内迅速扩散。</p><p>大岛不由自主地抱住了小嶋的脑袋。</p><p>小嶋抬头去看大岛，“感觉好点吗？”</p><p>怎么回答呢？疼痛是好了，但是被欲望占据了大脑的感觉让大岛现在不太好。</p><p>把小嶋一把拽过来，捧着小嶋的脸吻上去。</p><p>大岛那双紧紧圈着小嶋的手，探进衣摆，在小嶋的背上来回抚摸着。</p><p>手在光洁的身体上游走，滑到身侧，一大片不寻常的触感让大岛心脏一缩。</p><p>那一大片曾经因为自己而留下的疤，无论看多少次、摸多少次，大岛都没办法平静对待。</p><p>“还疼吗？”</p><p>“笨蛋，都多久啦，不会疼。”</p><p>可是大岛还是满眼心疼地温柔来回摩挲着自己的身体。</p><p>小嶋最喜欢大岛的温柔，但有时候也很讨厌她的温柔，尤其是这种时候，小嶋不想要大岛的温柔。</p><p>既然这个地方让大岛这么纠结，干脆把大岛双手从自己衣摆里拉出来，分别十指交握按在她头两侧。</p><p>“小优是大笨蛋。”咬上大岛的唇。</p><p>小嶋突然的动作和自己嘴唇上的痛感让大岛轻呼。</p><p>小嶋突然想到了更有趣的玩法，把大岛的双手交叠在头顶，用一只手固定住，另一只手不知从哪摸索出一颗圆圆的药丸。</p><p>“既然小优这么心疼我，不如给我生个孩子吧？”得意地笑着说完，把药丸用嘴唇叼住，在大岛正上方等着她的回应。</p><p>大岛看着小嶋的眼神里，温柔几乎要溢出来了，一秒钟都没有犹豫，闭眼抬头吻住小嶋，用嘴把药丸接了过来，吞下。</p><p>“不过我可没什么经验哦，只能凭小优做过的印象照着做咯~”小嶋趴在大岛的耳边轻语，“也欢迎小优现场指导哦~”</p><p>自己的做法被小嶋学了去，然后用在自己身上，光是想想就让大岛羞红了脸。</p><p>但是大岛早就决意把自己完全交付给小嶋，所以小嶋想怎样都可以。</p><p>小嶋手下一点也不含糊，撩起大岛的睡衣，大岛胸前毫不逊色于自己的丰满就在眼前，一口含住一边。</p><p>从未有过的感觉遍及全身，大岛不由仰起头，呼吸乱了起来，摆动着身体来迎合小嶋的动作。</p><p>大岛活了那么久，虽然也曾经自己动过手，但到现在才知道原来被爱人触碰是这么美妙。</p><p>刚才为了增加气氛而打开电视机还在演着什么圣诞特别节目，但是没人在意它。</p><p>小嶋确实没什么经验，所以一开始就触到了大岛下体的手一直都在摸索，也可能是因为大岛有些太紧张，眼看那里情况越来越糟糕，小嶋还是没能找到入口。</p><p>小嶋略有些着急了，手上动作越发收不住力道。</p><p>这样激烈的动作让大岛想要蜷起身子，但是因为小嶋的压制，活动范围太过有限，只能不住地挺起腰来释放。</p><p>终于被摸索到了入口，小嶋迫不及待地将中指与无名指没根推了进去，引得大岛浑身都紧绷起来——许久未曾被进入的身体，会有些痛。</p><p>小嶋发觉了大岛的反应，松开大岛被压住的手，捧着大岛的脸，从眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊、嘴唇一路吻过去。</p><p>而大岛被释放的双手则紧紧抱住了小嶋，把小嶋结结实实按在了自己身上。</p><p>感觉在稍微缓和之后，大岛伸腿盘上了小嶋的腰，手上也不那么用力地抱着小嶋了，只是搭在小嶋身上，积极地回应小嶋的吻。</p><p>小嶋略微抽动了一下手指，看到大岛略微皱眉，但是并没有更激烈的反应，于是小嶋便逐渐放肆起来，规律的动作让大岛被一波一波的快感推着前行，不知前进了多少波之后，大岛终于到达了终点。</p><p>“……你……起名吧？”大岛平复喘息之后，躺在地上，对干脆伏在自己身上休息的小嶋说着。</p><p>“嗯？起什么名？”小嶋一脸茫然地抬头看过去，看到大岛一脸的局促和认真。</p><p>“宝宝的名字啊！”大岛也茫然了，小嶋记性没有这么差吧。</p><p>小嶋一脸憋笑的样子，“生孩子不是很痛吗？本王我特许你可以不用给我生孩子。”</p><p>大岛更茫然了，“痛倒是没关系，但是药力也能听你指挥？”</p><p>小嶋再也忍不住，噗嗤一声笑出声，“哈哈哈，那颗药是假的哦~”</p><p>“诶！你竟然骗我！！亏我那么认真地想着宝宝的事！我要惩罚你！”翻身压住小嶋，根本没有遭遇抵抗，甚至大岛还看到了一丝欢迎。</p><p>躺在身下的人的所有都让大岛痴迷，迫不及待地用两只手隔着小嶋的睡裙抓住胸前的两团柔软凸起，吻住那对刻着所有权的唇。</p><p>小嶋双手绕到大岛背后，紧紧抱着大岛，让大岛的身体和自己的完全贴合在一起。</p><p>大岛的手没办法自如活动了，只能这样一直亲吻着。</p><p>但这样下去绝非大岛所愿，大岛把手从和小嶋身体的缝隙里抽出来，按住小嶋的肩膀，将自己和小嶋之间的距离拉开些许。</p><p>“阳菜不乖哦~大岛爸爸要生气啦~”</p><p>不等小嶋回应，大岛一手撑地面，一手扶住小嶋的背，跪起身来，带起了仍旧挂在身上的小嶋，然后有些粗暴地把小嶋翻了个身，甩在了沙发上，现在的小嶋，下半身仍旧跪在地上，而上半身完全趴在了沙发上。</p><p>紧接着大岛的身体贴上了小嶋的背。</p><p>面前突如其来的空虚让小嶋不由自主地撑起身体转头去寻找热量的来源。</p><p>小嶋今天穿的是一条很宽松的吊带睡裙，大岛用牙齿将挂在小嶋左肩上的吊带从肩膀上剥了下来，然后回到小嶋的左肩上啃咬着，用左手握住裸露的丰满。</p><p>“小优……小优……”小嶋仍旧向后扭着头，寻找着大岛，抬手去抱大岛的头。</p><p>小嶋的动作扯到了睡裙的带子，严重妨碍到了大岛在她胸前的手，这让大岛非常不爽，浅浅回应了小嶋的索吻之后，抓住小嶋支撑着身体的双手往后一扯。</p><p>“啊……”随着小嶋的惊呼，上半身失去平衡跌在了沙发上。</p><p>大岛将小嶋的双手交叠在她身后，用一只手钳住，另一只手把小嶋身上的睡裙从下向上捞起来，越过头顶，最后牢牢缠绕在小嶋的手腕上。</p><p>大岛抱住小嶋的腰把她往沙发上带了带，双手失去了自由的小嶋拼命扭动着身体，想要面对大岛，却因为大岛的限制而没法如愿。</p><p>“阳菜想要转过来吗？”</p><p>“……嗯……”</p><p>“那你等等哦~”</p><p>大岛从桌上拿来了一条礼物盒上拆下的缎带，蒙在了小嶋的眼睛上。</p><p>然后被大岛抱着翻了个身，斜仰在了沙发上。双手不仅被捆住了，而且还被自己压住，真是糟糕。</p><p>大岛扯掉小嶋身上最后一块布料，双手抱着小嶋的腿，抬起，分开，一览无余。</p><p>将一条腿支起放在沙发上，另一条搭上自己的肩膀，伸舌，从腿窝向大腿根一下一下舔过去。</p><p>无法得知大岛下一个动作又行动不便的小嶋，只能用身体去感受正在发生的事。</p><p>虽然扭动着身体极力配合着大岛，但其实视觉的暂时缺失带来的害羞和不安还是有的，不过小嶋知道，大岛总会尽全力去保护她，哪怕她并没有什么法力，但小嶋就是这么迷信着她。</p><p>大岛的唇舌终于来到那片能满足一切的禁地，和之前一直的强势不同，温柔地吻过去，细细舔弄着每一片唇瓣，吮吸着泉口，吞食着属于小嶋的东西。最后，轻轻地用舌尖抵住了站在最前方密林里的那颗凸起，轻吮着。</p><p>小嶋随着大岛的动作挺起了腰和胸，被挺高的丰满双峰提醒了大岛，大岛双手大把抓住，用整个手掌去感受小嶋身体上最让自己着迷的地方，揉弄，食指指尖偶尔轻轻打圈刮擦，没几下，小嶋乳尖就挺了起来。</p><p>腰肢已经不受小嶋控制，但为了方便大岛，小嶋尽量克制着摆动，而且还尽力抬高臀部去迎合大岛，但一直没有叫出声，只是咬着嘴唇。</p><p>“啊……哈……小优……进来……”不得不张嘴的要求带出了到目前为止仅有的呻吟。</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”</p><p>大岛将右手从小嶋胸上撤了回来，快速地润滑之后，填满了小嶋。</p><p>“嗯……”小嶋轻哼一声。</p><p>前戏真的足够了，大岛的手在小嶋体内完全畅行无阻。配合着手的动作，大岛舌头继续着刺激，偶尔还去收拾一下泛滥的体液。</p><p>喘息，呻吟，摆动，颤抖，小嶋终于被大岛托举到了至高点。</p><p>大岛想用舌头简单帮小嶋收拾一下，但因为越收拾越糟糕而作罢。</p><p>大岛扶起小嶋，刚帮她把手上的束缚解开，小嶋就抱住了大岛，也来不及把缎带扯下来，就吻住大岛。</p><p>嘴唇没有分开，大岛就势托住小嶋的大腿，将小嶋抱了起来。</p><p>天知道这个矮子怎么有这么大力气。</p><p>大岛突然向前一倾，在她身前的小嶋向后倒去，倒在了一片柔软的地方……是……床？</p><p>没等小嶋自己解下缎带，大岛就又压了上来，替小嶋解开了一直蒙在眼上的带子。</p><p>“阳菜……”是温柔、炽热又认真的声音。</p><p>爱人的话语和动作突然让小嶋有些害羞，虽然并不是新婚燕尔。</p><p>“……电……电视机还没关，我……”说着想从大岛身下溜走，结果被大岛禁锢地更死。</p><p>“没关系，开着好了，等一下也许还能帮上忙，难得没有别人来打扰……”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p> </p><p>正在锦鲤界辛苦学习帝王之道的“别人”——麻友小公主打了个喷嚏，把在一边撑着头打瞌睡的由纪吓了一跳，赶紧翻出衣服给麻友披上。</p><p>“我不冷啊！”</p><p>“等到你感觉到冷就晚了！”</p><p>“好的好的，由纪妈妈，听你的~”一脸坏笑地去抓由纪的胸，由纪下意识缩了一缩，但麻友还是得逞了。</p><p>“麻友……”由纪扶额，“还要不要看书？”</p><p>麻友张开双手抱住由纪的腰，整张脸埋进由纪的胸口，声音有些闷闷的。</p><p>“书明天再看，现在我最想看的是由纪~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 番外 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正在银行取款机前查账的大岛突然觉得今天的风儿格外喧嚣——并不清楚小嶋和麻友平时都买了些什么东西的前大岛社长的存款，见底了。<br/>当时也没想到自己还能意外地活那么久，退休的时候把自己的那家小破公司的股份什么的直接全部卖掉了。有限的存款又怎么填得满这一大一小两条锦鲤的无限欲望呢……<br/>“小优！我要去吃这家！”——这不，大王的新指令说来就来了。大岛匆忙揉了揉脸把皱起的眉头展平，攥紧银行卡，快步跟上了小嶋，顺着她手指的方向看过去，这不是那家……超贵的……大岛眉毛不自觉地跳了跳，她觉得按照这个花钱速度，卡里的钱……都不一定能撑到两个人在人间过完这一周。<br/>是时候找份工作了，毕竟不工作就没钱花啊！不过大岛犹豫了一下，决定还是先不告诉小嶋。平时大岛总觉得没机会为小嶋做点什么，既然现在机会来了，那就不要让小嶋为财务问题这种小事烦恼了，自己默默做好就行，至少……至少等自己找到了工作再告诉小嶋也不迟。于是大岛在陪小嶋吃完晚餐、逛到商店打烊、开车回到人间的家之后，独自开始为赚钱这件小事烦恼。<br/>找工作对于在人间摸爬滚打了几十年的大岛的确不是什么大事，但现在身为半个锦鲤，最稳妥的赚钱方法肯定是去打零工，不然时间久了的话，肯定会被发现自己其实不是人类，不会衰老得像人类一样快。只不过这种有一搭没一搭的工作是根本不可能赶得上存款消耗的速度的……思前想后，决定还是先找份正经工作干几年，到时候瞒不下去了再换也不迟，而且以自己几十年的管理经验，也许能找得到工资合适的工作。<br/>不过这位前大岛社长、人类社会的老油条也没想到，在正式开始找工作之前，写简历居然成了最难办的事，因为她从来没有写过这种东西。自打踏入社会就进了老爹留下的烂摊子，一进去就是高管，而且还是职位最高的那个，平常都是别人写了简历给她看，有时候如果只是普通员工的招聘，那些简历她连看都不看。<br/>“小优？在干嘛？”<br/>正歪在沙发上撇着八字眉专心研究怎么写简历的大岛被突然在耳边响起的声音吓了一跳，手里捧着的手机差点飞出去，一边心里想着完了完了露馅了，一边从沙发上弹起来手忙脚乱地用双手把手机抱在胸前，缩着脖子面红耳赤回过了头，见从浴室刚出来的小嶋正歪着脑袋笑吟吟地看她，不知哪里来的男士衬衣只扣了胸前的两三颗扣子。头发还没有擦干，水珠顺着发丝滴下来，让衬衣变得透明起来，内里包裹的美好若隐若现，大岛不由咽了口口水。现在让已经开始发热的头脑降温大概是不可能的事了……简历是什么东西？工作又是什么？大岛把手机扔在了沙发上——如果现在不去吻她，那么自己的人生还有什么存在价值呢？赚钱这件事说到底也是为了和最爱的人过上更幸福的生活啊！<br/>不过话说回来，小嶋最近真的越来越懂得怎么正中靶心地撩拨大岛了，也不知道小嶋是在哪里学到的这些事，还是说她就是那么聪明可以无师自通，但这也并不重要，享受就好，而且现在的大岛已经无暇思考了。<br/>美好的一夜就这样过去了。第二天一早轻轻吻过熟睡爱人的额头，干劲满满的大岛就悄悄爬了起来，拿起手机继续昨天未完成的伟大事业。<br/>等大岛终于搞定了所有的事，已经上午十一点了，卧室里还是没有动静。不过今天天气不错，阳光很棒，大岛伸着懒腰往卧室走，打算去看看小嶋要不要起床，问问她午餐是打算出门吃还是在家吃。<br/>没走两步，手机突然响了，大岛扑过去拿起手机点开来看，是一封通知面试的邮件，发件人是刚刚投了简历的一家公司。不知是因为每天跟锦鲤生活在一起还是因为自己也成了半条锦鲤，运气是真的好，记得这家公司给的工资是最高的，还这么快就给发了通知，很可能有戏，握着手机的手有点微微颤抖，居然紧张了。<br/>卧室门突然从里面打开了，一头乱发的小嶋大王打着哈欠拿着手机走了出来，大岛脸上没收住的傻笑在看到小嶋之后变得更傻了。<br/>“在笑什么？”看见傻乎乎的大岛站在客厅中间看着自己笑，诡异得要命，小嶋的哈欠只打了一半硬是给憋回去了，伸手去戳大岛的酒窝。<br/>“世界上最可爱的阳菜就住在我家里，她还很爱我，我为什么不能笑？”在小嶋的嘴唇上轻轻亲了一下，“饿不饿？想吃什么？”<br/>似乎是毫无破绽地瞒过去了，至少小嶋没有追问，只是脸红红地别过头，嘴里嘟哝了一句“厚脸皮”，昂着头让大岛即使是踮着脚，原本想要落在嘴唇上的第二个吻也只能落在下巴上。虽然没得逞，但是大岛仍旧嘿嘿地笑着，小嶋吐槽了一句笨蛋，就挣开怀抱跑走了。<br/>面试定在第二天上午，大岛估计明天面试的时候小嶋应该还没醒，等到面试结束，应该可以回来和小嶋一起吃午餐，时间安排得很完美。<br/>第二天一早大岛照例早早起了床，虽然前一夜跟小嶋看电影到凌晨两点。蹑手蹑脚地从电视柜里掏出了前一晚趁小嶋去洗澡的时候就偷偷准备好的西服套装，看到这身衣服，大岛感慨，这还是以前工作的时候经常穿的那一套，真是怀念。<br/>洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐，大岛轻轻把大门关上，锁好，发动车子往面试的公司驶去。目前为止一切顺利，大岛松了口气。<br/>一路上居然没有遇到意料之中的堵车，到得有些早了，于是大岛只能坐在一间空荡荡的会议室里等着面试官传唤了。<br/>“大岛优子女士？”等了足足有一个小时，一个穿着正式的年轻人推开了门。<br/>“在！”大岛站起身。<br/>“请跟我来。”<br/>大岛跟着年轻人经过忙碌的办公区，穿过一条长长的走廊，来到了一间办公室门口，大岛抬头一看，上面俨然写着“会长室”，惊得大岛慌忙拽住正要推门的年轻人悄声问:“等等等等请等一下，会长室？”大岛觉得自己嘴巴快要抽筋了，新人面试一上来就是会长亲自进行，这个事态也有点太严重了。<br/>年轻人点头:“是的，会长特别吩咐要亲自见见您，请吧！”推开了门，好在会长似乎暂时没在这间有些宽敞得过分的办公室里。<br/>为了小嶋和麻友，拼了！大岛深呼吸，暗自攥了攥拳头踏进了办公室。按照年轻人的指引，大岛坐在了会长办公桌对面的椅子上。<br/>大岛把背挺得笔直，脑袋里的弦绷得紧紧的，随时准备好在听到会长声音之后从座位上跳起来转身来个九十度鞠躬，然后送上温暖又不失礼貌的问候。<br/>一双手突然从背后搭上了大岛的肩膀，大岛整个人一怔。大岛发誓，她真的一点声音都没听到。正有些懊恼，耳边突然感受到近得远远越过了同事之间安全距离的呼吸声:“笨蛋小优~”<br/>熟悉的称呼、熟悉的嗓音、熟悉的软糯语气，大岛屏息扭过头，瞪大了双眼，脑袋里紧绷的弦瞬间全部崩断了。是小嶋。<br/>无数的问题在脑袋里盘旋，却被小嶋的吻堵在嘴里一个也问不出。<br/>小嶋的吻饱含着从未有过的侵略性，一只手按在大岛脑后，让大岛逃无可逃，只能拧着身子承接小嶋炽热的吻，而小嶋的另一只手的指尖慢慢划过大岛的脸颊、脖颈，在衬衣的领口摩挲着大岛的锁骨，然后隔着衬衣向下，抓住了一侧的丰满。<br/>“唔……”大岛轻哼出声，双手覆在胸前的那只手上，即使隔着胸衣和衬衣，小嶋的手指仍旧可以让自己心神不宁。<br/>“哈啊……”嘴巴终于被暂时释放的大岛有了喘息的机会，但是身后的人并不想就这么罢休，轻轻啮咬着大岛的耳垂。<br/>“会长，这份材料……”<br/>听到门口的动静，大岛拼命扭动身子想推开小嶋，却被小嶋抱得更紧，小嶋也不理会来送材料的麻里有没有因为眼前场景的冲击而愣在门口，贴着大岛的耳朵低声问:“怎么？这个周年礼物不喜欢吗？”<br/>大岛恍然，原来今天是纪念日，本来不应该忘记的……但是……不对，今天自己是来找工作的！<br/>哐当一声巨响，门被终于回神的麻里子大人愤怒地关上了，听说最近她好像在跟那个她之前收养的小朋友在冷战。大岛终于挣脱了小嶋，像个受惊的花栗鼠，整个人竭力地往后靠着，要不是办公桌拦腰挡住了去路，大岛怕不是要贴到落地窗上去。小嶋忍不住轻笑了一声，满脸是恶作剧得逞的惬意，看着大岛。<br/>大岛从未见过穿得这么正式的小嶋，她还把长发盘了起来，好看，又干练，脚上穿了一双为了照顾自己颈椎而不常穿的高跟鞋，盯着自己窘相的眼神有点调皮还带着一点点温柔，刚努力拉开距离的大岛大脑又当机了，面对这样的小嶋，大岛觉得身体仿佛在驱使她作出反应，她想要匍匐在她脚下献上自己的所有。<br/>“所、所以我找到的工作、公司都是假的？”大岛拼命拉回了飞往太空的心思，艰难地发了问。<br/>小嶋歪着头，一手抱臂，一手用食指点着下巴:“嗯……也不能这么说，公司是真的，工作嘛，也可以是真的，只要你愿意。但是面试是假的。”小嶋顿了顿，“所以你被录取了，随时可以开始工作。”<br/>“……公司是真的？”大岛将信将疑。<br/>“嗯。”小嶋挑眉。<br/>“你……你知道我在找工作？”<br/>“当然~”小嶋逼近了一步，双手撑着桌子，把大岛圈在了办公桌和自己之间。<br/>“……你怎么知道的？”<br/>“你的身体可是我的一部分啊。”用鼻尖轻轻蹭着大岛的耳廓，大岛的脸噌的一下就红到了耳朵尖。<br/>“……你……你什么都知道？”被逼得无处可逃的大岛失去了重心，仰在了桌面上，大岛用手肘向后努力地撑着自己的身体，稳住有些颤抖的声音，继续追问。<br/>“嗯……也不是，只能感觉到你的感受，但是要查你的事，对锦鲤来说并不难。”小嶋跟着大岛伏低了身体，转而用吻去攻击大岛的颈侧。<br/>“唔……那么……小……小嶋会长，我……我面试的是……部长的职位，我是不是可以去……”<br/>小嶋吻上大岛的唇，一手扯出大岛的衬衣下摆，任指尖在后背和胸前游走，一手由下探入大岛的西服套裙。<br/>“还不行哦，大岛部长，帮助自己的员工也是会长的职责之一呢，”小嶋把手从裙下拿出来，举在了两人中间，“何况大岛部长的问题有这——么严重。”<br/>大岛是头一次在这种时候想要逃跑。神明和凡人果然不可同日而语。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>